


Я, арестант (и другие штуки со Скаро)

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Points of View, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Science Experiments, Shapeshifting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арестант. Земля — ловушка. Такова жизнь Элизы Бирчвуд, двадцати с лишним лет. Как-то ночью, после ужасного убийства на заднем дворе в Бруклине, ей приходится лицом к лицу встретить самый большой ужас детства: черного далека, который прячется в Мидтаун Уэст. Как эта странная машина попала в Нью-Йорк? Элиза и не подозревает, что Сек — вовсе не обычный далек. И его попытка сбежать с Земли идет наперекосяк...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. 2008

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Me, The Grounded (And Other Things From Skaro)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153473) by The Wishbone. 



> Бета - KP_and_her_fics

Дети не дураки. Они правильно делают, что пугаются: ведь всегда есть то, чего стоит бояться.

Например, поезда: обычная, повседневная вещь.

И страшная. Особенно, если ты маленький.

Товарный поезд ревет. Пролетает мимо: вагон за вагоном, вагон за вагоном; земля дрожит. Это никогда не кончится. За его спиной тянутся десятки уродливых грузовых контейнеров, грязных, изрисованных граффити. Я просто стою неподалеку, отведя взгляд, но втайне наслаждаюсь движением. Потрясающе! Как может обычная машина быть настолько мощной? И такой длинной. Меня бьет дрожь, стоит лишь подумать, сколько тысяч миль он должен проехать, чтобы достичь цели.

Ребенка бы испугал этот шум и вой. Сиплый зов монстра из ночных кошмаров.

В конце концов оглушительный рев стихает. Становится тихо. Теперь я могу разглядеть людей на противоположной платформе: какие они все одинаковые, усталые! Молодые выглядят просто злыми. Я вижу парня, кажется, не старше семнадцати, смуглого, с высоким лбом, одетого в толстовку с капюшоном. Но когда он поднимает голову, белки его глаз резко контрастируют с настороженной чернотой зрачков. Он тощий и сердитый: лицо человека, требующего справедливости. Я потираю руки, жалея, что не взяла свитер.

— Пойдешь прямо домой, Элиза? — спрашивает папа, который стоит рядом со мной. Я киваю.

— Ага.

— Не повидаешься с мамой ещё разок?

Почему он до сих пор зовет ее так?

Его поезд, скрипя, едет мимо нас.

Я гляжу на папу. Он улыбается. Он худой и жилистый, с длинными руками цвета черного дерева, и носит очки, из-за которых его голова кажется меньше. Он ниже ростом, чем я помню.

Поезд грохочет, проезжая, и обдувает нас холодным ветром. И снова радость дрожью поднимается из-под ног в унисон с грохотом колес.

Мы обнимаемся. Но так неуклюже, так неловко.

— Рада была увидеться, — говорю я честно. Хоть и без всякого восторга.

Папа снова улыбается.

— Тебе и правда стоит приехать и погостить у нас в Чикаго, — приглашает он. — Тебе действительно понравится; это совершенно «твой» город. Очень оживленный. А Кристина умирает от желания встретиться с тобой.

Правда, папа? Она правда хочет? Никаких сомнений вслух, но мы оба отлично чувствуем их. Время разделило нас широким провалом, длинным и бесконечным, словно железнодорожные рельсы. И тут мне кажется, что в конце платформы, среди пассажиров, рекой текущих в поезд, что-то движется. Что-то большое. Не человек.

Мы снова обнимаемся, и мне хочется, чтобы это вышло теплее и честнее, так, как получалось в детстве. Когда я могла верить отцу, когда я была живее, и мир вокруг тоже был куда более живым. И более счастливым.

Мы разжимаем руки.

— Увидимся, Тигра, — говорит папа и подмигивает.

Я киваю, и мне приятно, что он использовал старое прозвище. Папа садится в поезд, таща за собой чемодан. За дверью мелькает ободранный коридор, и мне кажется, что я слышу, как папа насвистывает. Дверь глухо и без всякого сочувствия щелкает, захлопываясь. А потом я обессиленно смотрю, как серо-синяя стена медленно уползает прочь. Колеса заводят перестук, и я иду следом за вагоном, бок о бок, как когда мне было девять. Гляжу сквозь затемненные стекла и вижу угрюмые лица пассажиров. И маленькое лицо папы. Он машет мне, и я застенчиво поднимаю руку в ответ. Потом он уезжает.

Я стою и смотрю, как медленно тает в паутине проводов и столбов, тянущейся до самого горизонта, последний вагон.

А потом вижу это.

Прямо в конце платформы стоит Механизм.

Я смотрю на него в упор, и в этот момент мне как-то пофиг, не отвисла ли у меня челюсть.

Он большой, но ростом со среднего мужчину. Во всяком случае, выше меня. Полностью из металла. Черного. И слегка похож на танк, который сжали до конуса.

Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, зачем он нужен. Или почему здесь. Или зачем из его середины, словно рука, торчит вантуз.

Но что-то говорит мне, что этой штуки определенно стоит бояться.

Люди проходят мимо, не особо обращая на него внимание — разве что бросают любопытные взгляды. Некоторые его фотографируют.

Теперь я вижу: Механизм повернут лицом к краю платформы, на северную сторону. Его цвет навевает мысли о шикарном автомобиле, вроде «ауди». Или любом другом, на котором могла бы разъезжать мафия.

Потом он начинает двигаться. Сначала куполообразная голова, а потом и остальное туловище. Когда он оборачивается в мою сторону, становится видно длинный, широкий стебель, торчащий из купола его головы словно пушка. А на его конце сияет льдисто-голубой круг света. Он останавливается. Свет направлен в мою сторону, как фары автомобиля, и по моей спине пробегают мурашки: кажется, эта штука пялится на меня, словно глаз. Потом Механизм с еле слышным механическим стоном начинает плавно скользить по платформе. Теперь люди смотрят. И он движется ко мне.

Вся дрожа, я разворачиваюсь и направляюсь к выходу. Мне ужасно не нравится эта штука! Она меня пугает. Словно странный артефакт, у которого есть какое-то важное, возможно, смертельное предназначение, до которого я не могу додуматься, хотя, по идее, должна. Наверное, точно так же я бы чувствовала себя, глядя на какого-нибудь хищника. 

Сверхъестественного.

Когда мне и правда было мало лет, поздними вечерами я часто устраивалась на качелях, стоявших на заднем дворе, и смотрела на звезды. И мне было интересно, насколько они далеко от нас, и есть ли там что-то живое.

Потом я шла и спрашивала маму, что она об этом думает.

— Звезды — это всего лишь огонь, — отвечала мама. — И они только для того, чтобы светить над Землей. Ничего там не живет, Элиза. Только свет.

Никогда не любила это объяснение. Оно все делало напрасным. Кроме того, на физике нам рассказывали, что звезды сделаны из горящих газов, так же, как и солнце. Когда я рассказывала об этом маме, она смеялась и говорила, что прежде всего Бог разжег газ. Так мило — объяснить все Божьей волей, но мама не думала о вещах с научной точки зрения.

Тогда я шла и спрашивала папу.

— Ну что ж, расскажи, что ты об этом думаешь, Элиза? — спрашивал он меня, сидя за кухонным столом, сжимая в пальцах сигарету и проверяя сочинения. Такой вопрос нравился мне больше, так что я отвечала папе, что, по-моему, в космосе обязательно должна быть другая жизнь, потому что он очень велик, и невозможно, чтобы там было пусто. О, чудесные старые деньки. Роскошь, когда можешь позволить себе не бояться. Папа кивал, серьезно сжимая губы.

— Звучит неплохо, — говорил он мне.

Иногда во время подобных бесед один из нас поднимал голову или поворачивался, и видел маму, стоявшую с грозным видом в дверях. Почему-то ей не нравилось, когда я разговаривала о таких вещах. И, уходя играть, я иногда слышала, как она ругается с папой.

— Не поощряй ее, Теодор, думать о всякой чепухе!

— Брось, пусть пробует! У нее есть право думать, о чем хочется!

К тому моменту я уже снова сидела на качелях и думала, что же я сделала не так. Последнее время мама с папой ругались все чаще и чаще. Пользуясь случаем, Малькольм подкрадывался ко мне с мячом под мышкой. В этих ссорах он винил меня. Не говорил прямо, но по его лицу это было понятно. «Просто держи рот на замке, Элиза». Ага, может, это бы помогло нам всем держаться вместе.

И да, в детстве у меня было полным-полно проблем. Мелких, но все-таки проблем.

Одной из них были мама с папой. До сих пор не понимаю, с чего это меня так удивило их решение о разводе, когда я отправилась работать в полицию. 

Еще одной — Сюзанна Уоткинс в балетной группе.

Другой — взрослые парни в школе. 

Позже появился Горшок.

О да.

И тот черный танк, который ошивался в Челси.

Он был из тех штук, которые порой видишь, но на самом деле никогда о них не вспоминаешь. Не слишком часто. Он скользил по улицам только рано утром, как мусороуборочная машина. Порой я возвращалась из школы, едва успев попрощаться с Мелани, и он был там, исчезал в глубине переулка. Заглядывал на чай к мусорнику. Однажды, клянусь, я видела его на крыше; он торчал там, словно камера наблюдения. И пугал меня до чертиков. Даже не знаю, почему. Я даже спрашивала о нем у родных. Сначала у Малкольма.

— Думаю, это какая-то машина для уборки, — пожимал он плечами, выстраивая на полке фигурки любимых персонажей. Очевидно, он тоже видел эту штуку, раз уж понимал, о чем я говорю. — Наверное, пробивает туалеты или что-то типа того, потому что на ней прицеплен вантуз.

Естественно, меня это бесило.

— Оно ведь светится синим, — сообщала я Малкольму. — Из телескопа, который прицеплен к его голове.

Малкольм снова пожимал плечами. Он часто так делал. И ворчал тоже. Родители постоянно говорили, какой Малкольм умный, потому что получает хорошие оценки, но ум в нем я видела нечасто. 

— Наверное, там камера, чтобы он мог видеть, что делает.

Хихикая, я хватала пластиковую модель Оптимуса Прайма, вертела в руке.

— Может, на самом деле он робот-убийца и пришел всех нас убить!

— О, да, конечно! Помогите!!! — Малкольм внезапно разворачивался и хватал меня за лицо чумазой рукой, а я кричала и пихалась. У него были вши. — Злой робовантуз, повелитель грязных унитазов, пришел положить нам конец! Рррры!

Потом Малкольм начинал гоняться за мной по комнате, натянув на голову корзинку для мусора, и я едва не умирала одновременно от смеха и от попыток не наступить на барахло, старательно разложенное на полу опасными кучами. 

— Мы все умрем! Оно присосется к лицу и никогда не отвалится!

Потом мы ржали до коликов в боку, потом шли обедать, хотя это и не было настолько весело.

Задним числом этот разговор казался слегка издевательским.

Правда, эта мысль слегка меня поддерживала. Механизм, напоминавший что-то из фантастики. Типа «Звездных войн». О да! Я б не назвала себя ботаном, но как вообще можно не любить такие фильмы? Даже если в них всего один женский персонаж.

Мне нравилась теория Малкольма о том, что это робот. Она имела смысл. И что еще интереснее — и более странно! — скорее всего, он из космоса. А значит, мама ошибалась.

И, что еще более важно, это значило: здесь действительно есть штуки оттуда! И, в конечном счете, это был ответ на мои молитвы.

Моя жизнь могла стать захватывающей. С настоящими приключениями!

О, те блаженные дни, когда в моем лексиконе еще не появилось слово «далек».


	2. Глава 2. Ноябрь

Эдвард Харрисон был человеком, которым восхищались. Настоящий герой, символ американской мечты. Жизнь вознесла его из глубин нищеты до огромного дома на Стейтен Айленд. Пока многие бессовестно жаловались на несовершенство жилых микрорайонов, которые приказал заложить Франклин Рузвельт, он работал на износ во благо будущего, во имя лучшей Америки. Его имя даже упоминали в кинохронике, которую крутили в 1934 году.

К 1952 году он уже успел сразиться с кайзером в Первой мировой и с Гитлером во Второй; невзирая на периодический нервный тик, он вернулся в Нью-Йорк с любимой женщиной, женился и вырастил четырех сыновей, которые достигли умопомрачительных высот в карьере. Эдвард Харрисон жил полной жизнью, обогащенной любовью к спорту и наблюдениями за природой, и тихо покинул этот мир в 2006 году.

Что не имело какого бы ни было смысла.

Потому что первого ноября 1930 года бронзовый НЛО застрелил его и многих других в Центральном парке, на глазах у сотен людей. Среди тех, кто стал в ту ночь случайной жертвой, он был единственным, кто, как считали врачи, мог поправиться. Но из-за необычных обстоятельств нападения его увечье описали как «ПТСР» и по большей части проигнорировали.

Второго ноября из небольшого театра на Мидтаун Уэст вывезли тела еще нескольких жертв, в то время как взорванные останки двух НЛО забрали для исследований представители власти.

И только восемнадцатого января следующего года останки последней жертвы массового убийства в театре были преданы земле в безымянной могиле. 

Но ни один из добровольцев не смог вспомнить, действительно ли он видел тело.

В том же году миссис Эсме Стюарт вернулась из свадебного путешествия во Флориду и узнала, что ее брат пропал без вести. Он работал управляющим крупного строительного проекта и исчез при таинственных обстоятельствах; говорили, что он выбросился из окна, ведь главный инвестор проекта решил уволить его и закрыть финансирование. К сожалению, хорошая новость о том, что проект готова финасировать частная компания, запоздала. И, что еще хуже: здание, которым занимался брат миссис Стюарт, было на тот момент самым высоким на Земле. Тело так и не нашли. Но опять же: в последнее время люди исчезали довольно часто.


	3. Глава 3. Мелани

Третий час ночи. Я лежу на диване, у изголовья — открытая бутылка водки. Верн только что бросил меня. В комнате было темно, когда он пришел, и двадцать минут спустя, когда мы сплелись в объятиях. И сейчас, когда он ушёл, тоже.

Я просто лежала как бревно, наплевав на то, что он делает, пока в конце он не выскользнул из меня и не уселся на пол в гнетущей тишине.

— Тебе не нравится, — сказал Верн, и тишина рассыпалась.

— Нет, все совсем не так, — возразила я устало, хотя практически честно. Повисло молчание.

— А! Не загоняйся, — пробормотал он. Его голос звучал словно ниоткуда; в темноте Верн выглядел всего лишь тенью. — Хотя ты была прикольной девчонкой. Твои проблемы, если тебе начхать.

— Верн, прошу тебя! Все совсем не так. Думаю… думаю, у меня просто нет настроения сегодня.

— Нахуй.

Он поднялся на ноги, и теперь его тень отчетливо виднелась на фоне теплого света из-за венецианских штор. Я смотрела, как он сгибается и снова выпрямляет спину, только теперь его тень украшал дурацкий горб из-за сумки, которая висела на плече. 

— Раз дела идут вот так, то лучше пусть они не идут никак. Понимаешь?

Скрипнула ручка закрывающейся двери. Стылую минуту спустя я схватилась за бутылку, которую случайно оставил Верн.

Я идиотка. Это доказанный факт. Но то, что днем мой папа снова ушел, выбило почву у меня из-под ног. И я была достаточно тупой, чтобы снова рассентиментальничаться. 

Я была его малышкой. Я до сих пор его малышка, и так будет всегда, по крайней мере, для него. Что ж я делаю? Трахаюсь по углам с мужиками, с которыми едва знакома? Знал бы он! Знал бы он, какой испорченной, грязной, злобной потаскухой я оказалась! Что бы это сделало с ним? Меня тянет сблевать. Комната раскачивается. Водки мне, наверное, хватит.

Несмотря на эту свежую мысль, я делаю еще глоток. Поставив бутылку на место, я понимаю: все мое лицо мокрое. Реву, как пьяная дура — я и есть пьяная дура. Слава богу, что бутылка и так почти пуста, иначе я, скорее всего, сдохну.

В комнате раздается гудок старого автомобиля, и что-то светится возле журнального столика. Телефон. У меня есть телефон? О, ну конечно, есть. 

Я беру трубку. Жму зеленую кнопку, лишь бы прекратить этот проклятый шум.

— ЭЛИЗА! — верещит трубка, и я тяжело вздыхаю. — Не поверишь, кого мы только что видели!

— Кого? Марлона Брандо? — пытаюсь угадать я. Мой голос словно последнее «ква» раздавленной грузовиком жабы. Лично мне показалось, что это была неплохая попытка.

— Ай, прекрати! Модный бал! Помнишь? В техникуме!

Швейный техникум. Мелани. У меня есть подруга, которую зовут Мелани. Какое совпадение. Стоп. Это же она и есть. 

— Лилиан Дженовезе! Это имя хоть что-то для тебя значит?

Я радостно киваю, потом, сообразив, что понятия не имею, кто это, мотаю головой. Потом вспоминаю, что из телефона меня все равно не видно.

— Элиза? Алло!

— Привет.

— Ты чего, пьяная, что ли?

Теперь комната кружится вокруг меня, словно карусель. Вау! А это круто!

— О. Верн только что меня бросил, — поясняю я.

На другом конце трубки повисает молчание. Я слышу далекую болтовню и смех, тяжелый ритм музыки.

— Он тебя бросил? Серьёзно? — вернулся ее неодобрительный джазовый голос. Такой удивительно глубокий для настолько худенькой девушки. Раздражающе чувственной, но все же худенькой. — Сдаётся мне, ты не шутишь.

Я заставляю себя подняться и сесть. У меня дежа вю. Помню, как-то раз в старших классах мы с этой девчонкой оплакивали ее расставание с Роджером. А теперь мне нужна она, чтобы оплакать свою потерю.

— Слушай, Элиза, — продолжает она. — Я говорила тебе, что он того не стоит. Ты достойна лучшего. Не заслуживаешь того дерьма, которое тащат за собой такие, как он.

— Это так заезженно, Мелани. Ты и сама это знаешь, правда? — говорю я. Потом всхлипываю. — Приезжай ко мне, поболтаем. Ты мне так нужна сейчас.

— Ты же знаешь, что не выйдет. Одна из нас приняла их предложение, помнишь? Я только завтра смогу выбраться. 

— Почему всем прям-таки необходимо поднимать тему об этом гребаном техникуме?

— Потому что это было на самом деле тупо, и люди в наказание дают тебе это понять. Просто не делай глупостей. Алкоголь еще при тебе?

Я тру ладонью лицо. Слезы обжигают кожу. Беру бутылку и понимаю, что она опустела.

— Не знаю.

— Что за лицемерка! Нельзя подавать такой плохой пример, ты же полицейская! 

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Удачно потусоваться, Мелани. — Потом вспоминаю, что случилось на вокзале. — О, кстати, я снова видела того робота.

Долгое время Мелани не произносит ни слова. Потом наконец спрашивает:

— Где это было?

От ее голоса тянет холодом; весь заряд бодрости и самоуверенности испаряется. Внезапно голос звучит слегка испуганно.

— Это было… о… это было… на вокзале. Папа тоже уехал. Опять.

Мелани никак это не комментирует. Ни «Ох, бедняжка», ни «Приезжай, выпьем по мартини» — ничего, что могло бы меня утешить.

— Ну и что он там делает… делал?

— Да, в целом, ничего. — Ее внезапная опасливость начинает меня раздражать. Я хочу говорить о себе, а не о тусующемся по району гребаном пришельце-танке, про который мы обе в курсе. Черт, зачем я вообще про него вспомнила? — Ничего он не делал.

— Ладненько. Просто держись от него подальше, окей?

— С чего бы? Он ведь не опасен или что-то типа того.

— Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка. — Эти последние слова зловеще гремят из трубки. Слишком зловеще для того, кто веселится на вечеринке. Я сглатываю ком в горле, неожиданно чувствуя себя немного трезвее.

— Ты тоже. Смотри, если до завтра я не помру, то справлюсь как-нибудь и со сверхъестественным. Давай, веселись.

Она расслабляется.

— Спасибо. Обязательно. Ты действительно до сих пор работаешь в полиции?

— Типа того.

— А ты же вроде говорила, что ушла!

— Уйду. Увольняюсь… завтра.

— Пиздишь. Действуй, подруга!

— Люблю тебя.

— И я. Мне пора, не умирай, хорошо?

Я кладу трубку. Слава богу, что есть друзья!

Как здорово, что у меня есть Мелани. У большинства других не хватило бы на это терпения.

И еще я понимаю, что насчет Верна она права. Конечно, мне больно, но кто он в конце концов такой? Бродячий пес, которого я подкармливала объедками. Не подцепи я его в каком-то клубе, он бы не бросил меня сейчас.

Ладно, я с ним спала. Если я и фригидная, что с того? Я такая, какая есть. О, конечно, эта мелочь — не то, за что мне стоит благодарить своих родителей. Кроме того, что он вообще знает о жизни? Какой-то белый чувак, который жарит блинчики и вытирает столики в кафе?

Я хихикаю под нос.

Потом, кажется, вырубаюсь, потому что, открыв глаза, понимаю, что лежу лицом в блевотине, солнце притворяется атомным взрывом, а голова так точно собирается взорваться.

Мелани всегда боялась далека. Да. Теперь я называю его далеком. Потому что он сам себя так назвал, когда в тот день незаметно исчез. Я часто это забываю. Она не хотела говорить о нем и частенько меняла тему, хотя обо всем остальном мы отлично могли поболтать.

Мне нравилась Мелани. И до сих пор нравится. Наверное, она была самой клевой, симпатичной и привлекательной девчонкой в четвертом классе, и при этом не одевалась как шлюха (потому что многие одевались, несмотря на то, что им было… сколько, девять?). О. А еще так вышло, что она была моей лучшей подругой.

Мы ходили в среднюю школу в Челси, где, собственно, и жили. Школа мне нравилась, потому что там были уроки танцев, а еще учителям было по-настоящему важно, чем мы хотим заниматься дальше. Мне нравилось танцевать, но Мелани любила рисование. Например, эскизов одежды. Обычно она носила с собой блокнот; такую милую штучку, всю заполненную картинками из журналов, лоскутами тканей — цветочными принтами, «турецкими огурцами», «гусиными лапками». Каждая страница была украшена по-своему. Блокнот даже пах приятно (Мелани потом призналась, что обрызгала его духами, и я решила, что это немного слишком).

Каждый раз, когда мы вместе возвращались домой, она безостановочно болтала, и ее живые карие глаза горели от азарта.

Но Мелани всегда была… странноватой.

Например, она едва нас до ручки не доводила, когда мы жаркими днями играли в баскетбол. Пока мы бегали, как придурки, потели и уставали, она тут же брела к скамейке, на которую сильнее всего светило солнце, и укладывалась на нее. Ложилась на живот, свесив по сторонам руки. Она напоминала игуану, которую я видела как-то раз в зоопарке. Учитель, мистер Хоук, пытался заставить Мелани подняться, орал на нее, но она не шевелилась. Словно спала, хотя глаза всегда оставались приоткрытыми, как щелки. Жутковато выглядело.

Другие ребята дразнили ее за это дауном и швыряли в нее разные штуки. А когда я спрашивала об этом Мелани, она улыбалась. Натянутой, деланной улыбкой.

— Мне просто нравится на солнце, — отвечала она мне. А когда об этом рассказали ее родителям, они почему-то как с цепи сорвались. Ее мама орала на Мелани на площадке, а та плакала и извинялась.

Хотя чего там о солнце; зимой Мелани совсем тормозила.

И вот еще что. Однажды, задолго до того случая на площадке мы сидели на уроке географии, и нам чего-то рассказывали о движении литосферных плит. И там летала муха. Бесила неимоверно своим жужжанием. Помнится… она пролетела мимо Мелани, которая сидела в другой стороне класса. Она заметила муху, и… БАМ! Хлопнула в ладоши и поймала ее. Кое-кто ей даже зааплодировал. Учительница сказала ей пойти помыть руки.

Но я видела, как Мелани выходила из класса. И клянусь богом, когда она выходила, ее глаза хитро бегали туда-сюда. И она слизнула раздавленную муху с ладони! Только я видела это. И ничего не сказала, правда, потому что нам было по пять лет, и тогда мы еще не дружили.

А потом случилось Кобэ. Это было во всех новостях. Семнадцатого января 1995 года грянуло землетрясение, встряхнув город до самого основания. Помню перекошенный мост, расколотый надвое, разбитый и бесформенный, словно растаял на солнце. Это само по себе пугало.

Но что еще хуже, Мелани забрали из школы, потому что у нее в Кобэ была семья. Прошла долгая, одинокая неделя, и все это время я не могла перестать думать об этом и надеялась, что у нее все в порядке. Многих спасли. Мне казалось, что у японцев должно отлично получаться спасать людей из завалов, потому что там часто бывают землетрясения.

Мелани вернулась одним холодным утром, и я побежала к ней навстречу. Но остановилась, когда увидела ее лицо. Пустое, перепуганное. Я не знала, что сказать.

— Они все погибли, — пробормотала Мелани таким слабым голосом, что я едва ее расслышала. За нашими спинами боролись мальчишки, и один из них все верещал. — Я просто решила, ты должна знать, почему мне грустно.

Больше я ее никогда не спрашивала о семье. Не спрашивала, что она имела в виду, когда сказала «все». Дядя? Наверное, двоюродные братья или сестры. Как бы то ни было, я не знала, что сказать. Конечно, новости были ошеломляющими. Но в то же время я понятия не имела, как смириться с таким. Судьба очень, очень жестока. Она с самого начала обрушивает на чью-то жизнь все дерьмо и оставляет человека испорченным, злым и недоверчивым. Грустная правда, из-за этого многие становятся преступниками. Я коп, и я-то знаю. К другим судьба добра, ластится к ним, усыпляя счастьем и ложной безопасностью только для того, чтобы потом все разрушить, сделав что-то плохое тем, кого они любят. Это я поняла после развода родителей. 

Но Мелани в итоге улыбалась. Без сомнения, явственно сияла, как солнце, которое так любила. Сейчас она одна из самых счастливых людей, которых я знаю, по крайней мере, внешне.

Спасибо, судьба! Сломала Мелани. Разрушила мои надежды.

Забрала самого храброго, самого мудрого из нас, восстановила против него его собственных собратьев. Бросила его на планете, полной людей, которых он был рожден ненавидеть. И которые ненавидели его теперь за то, что он совершил в прошлом.

Такое опасное существо.


	4. Глава 4. Воспоминание

« _Доктор_ :  
…Вот так. Да. Теперь хорошо. Просто не дергайся… нет, не надо шевелиться, не сейчас! Ага. Божечки, ты же можешь столбняк подхватить из-за этого! Только глянь на эту ржавую… Боже правый!

Ну ты даешь! Поздравляю с возвращением с того света! Понятия не имею, почему ты жив до сих пор, кстати. Один парень из лагеря тоже выжил. Эд Харрисон; классный, к слову, парень. Мне показалось, что стоит проверить…

 _Я_ :  
Ты пришел. Как… предсказывали. Ты приходишь… в легендах… в самом конце. Приходишь позлорадствовать.

 _Доктор_ :  
Ой, ну хватит. Нет, не надо бояться. Я не стану тебе вредить. Дыши помедленнее.

Чуть-чуть крови. А, ничего серьезного. Кажется, падая, ты прикусил язык. Черт, терпеть этого не могу! Эти язвы…

Больно, правда?

Каково тебе было, когда он тебя подстрелил, а?

Нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо.

Что ж, именно так они все себя и чувствовали. Пять тысяч вольт. Нервная система наверняка взрывается, и я не удивлен. Все они чувствовали ее, эту долгую боль. И все кричали, как и ты кричал. Визжали, как и ты.

 _Я_ :  
Это было… неправильно. Эти смерти.

 _Доктор_ :  
Нет. «Неправильно» с этим никак не вяжется. И не уверен, что смогу простить тебя за все это!

 _Я_ :  
Мы… понятия не имели. Просто… убивали. Должны были выжить.

 _Доктор_ :  
Да. И взгляни на себя сейчас. Ага! Может быть, тебе жаль остальных?

 _Я_ :  
Что бы ты ни имел в виду… Нет!!!

 _Доктор_ :  
Ага. Кстати, эксперимент провалился. Твои далеки мертвы.

 _Я_ :  
…а гибриды?

 _Доктор_ :  
Марионетки оборвали веревочки. А он устроил геноцид. И сбежал. Не могу сказать, что и сам в этом не замешан.

 _Я:_  
Он еще жив? Куда он сбежал? Скажи мне!

 _Доктор_ :  
Я? Не хочу об этом думать.

 _Я_ :  
…Он единственный… безупречный экземпляр… моего вида во вселенной.

 _Доктор_ :  
Да.

 _Я_ :  
И если бы тебя не было… Они бы все остались живы!!! Ты настоящий убийца, Доктор!

 _Доктор_ :  
Ты хотел, чтобы я помог! И я пытался! А ты, ты спас меня дважды! Ну же, это что-нибудь да значит, имеет какую-то ценность!

 _Я_ :  
Нужно было дать им уничтожить тебя!

 _Доктор_ :  
Но ты не дал! А я не хотел помогать тебе! Я мог поставить крест на твоем маленьком плане и бросить тебя умирать в канализации, но разве стал? Нет! А все потому, что поверил: ты сможешь вывести их к свету.

 _Я_ :  
А сейчас мы ничто! Ты все испортил…

 _Доктор_ :  
Нет, успокойся! И не дергайся так, ты все еще слишком слаб. Ты не можешь умереть, я тебе не позволю.

 _Я_ :  
Мы проиграли… Я проиграл… Мы обречены на гибель.

 _Доктор_.  
Но ты выжил. И, если позволишь так сказать, это что-то вроде чуда, хотя тебе, кажется, наплевать.

 _Я_ :  
Неважно. Они все погибли.

 _Доктор_ :  
Что ж, далеки не ценят жизнь, так?

 _Я_ :  
Я не далек.

 _Доктор_ :  
Тогда что ты такое? Человек? Ты никогда не станешь так называть себя! Ну же, понимаешь? Думаю, нет.

 _Я_ :  
Я ничто.

 _Доктор_ :  
Не говори так. Никогда не говори так! Ты — что-то невероятное. Поверь, я вас всех видел. Любое существо важно, а ты особенно.

 _Я_ :  
…А ты знаешь, каково это — быть одним во всей вселенной?

 _Доктор_ :  
Конечно.

…

Послушай. Я дам тебе еще один шанс.

 _Я_ :  
Что?..

 _Доктор_ :  
Говорю же, я отпущу тебя. Вообще-то, слова не совсем верные, но подразумевается именно это. Ха! Чистилище! У людей есть концепция чистилища: такого места между жизнью и смертью, места, куда попадаешь, прежде чем попасть в рай или ад. Что ж, вот оно, держи. И оно называется «город Нью-Йорк, двадцатый век».

 _Я_ :  
Ты считаешь, что я останусь здесь? Среди людей? Но...

 _Доктор_ :  
О, ну хватит, все совсем не так плохо, как кажется! Отличная еда, замечательное искусство, есть куда сходить повеселиться, ну, если есть деньги.

 _Я_ :  
Но у нас нет концепции...

 _Доктор_ :  
Не падай духом. Я даю тебе шанс выжить; твой самый главный враг дает тебе шанс! И делай с ним что пожелаешь. Но вот что я тебе скажу: будешь выпендриваться, и люди, которые живут на этом острове, тебя на клочки порвут. И я не смогу их остановить, потому что меня здесь не будет, прости. Надо доставить Марту домой. И людям я скажу то же самое. Они послушают, хотя и жаждут твоей крови.

Кстати! Один из твоих рабов тоже выжил. Тебе, наверное, не захочется встречаться с ним.

 _Я_ :  
Доктор, нет, так нельзя.

 _Доктор_ :  
О, кто-то сюда идет. Наверняка чтобы забрать мертвых.

На твоем месте я бы сбежал».

И он сбежал.


	5. Глава 5. «Большое Яблоко» (и артишок)

В конце концов становится ясно: без бейгла не обойтись. Нужно представить себе бейгл — теплый поджаренный хлеб с сочным, соленым беконом и жареным луком, — чтобы выбраться из квартиры. Едва удерживаю в узде фантазию — лишь бы она помогла прийти в себя. Реальность — сыроватая, остывшая булка с недожаренным луком и куском бекона, который падает на пол еще до того, как я пытаюсь откусить кусочек.

А еще у меня до сих пор болит голова.

Но уже шесть утра, и я шагаю по тротуарам, вдыхая чудесный аромат выхлопных газов и окурков, и наслаждаюсь отборной вонью, которой тянет из канализации. М-м-м! Я ♥ Нью-Йорк. Ага. Что ни говори.

Сегодня особенный день. О да, Мелани. Я ухожу из полиции. В следующем месяце; собираюсь в КУ.

Да, в Колумбийский университет. Я ведь отказалась от места в Колумбии. 

Хотя я еле наскребла денег, чтобы попасть туда. Да и в прошлый раз тоже; признаться честно, я даже мыслила чуть менее трезво, чем сейчас. И мне не хотелось провести остаток жизни, учась вытаскивать из тюрьмы педофилов.

А сейчас идея стать юристом кажется даже привлекательной — по сравнению с тем, что у меня есть.

Здания отбрасывают тень, но солнце над ними все еще сияет белым. И вот оно, Эмпайр Стейт, черный силуэт на фоне солнца. На углу я останавливаюсь, мимо парень катит мусорный бак. 

Такая мелочь. Но вот они, эти моменты. Вот они — драгоценные. Те странные минуты, когда я внезапно задаю себе вопрос: обязательно ли любить место, где живешь. Остров Манхэттен. Одно из самых популярных мест в мире.

Несбывшаяся мечта. Какая очаровательно поучительная метафора! Мне нравится ее ненавидеть.

Я иду дальше, но неожиданно по коже бежит мороз.

Звуки гитары.

Может, я все еще пьяна? Может, мне кажется?

Но за углом, под навесом маленького хипстерского кафе, слегка минорно играет на акустике бродячий музыкант. Тощий, и был бы симпатичным, если бы не засаленные волосы, мелкая шляпка и клочковатая бороденка на бледном, слишком бледном лице.

Я останавливаюсь, отбивая каблуком ритм. Странно, но мелодия, которую он играет, перекликается с тем, как я себя чувствую.

— Классно звучит, — говорю я ему. Он поднимает голову, и во взгляд его голубых глаз вкрадывается испуг. Нельзя не заметить «дорожки» на его неуклюжих руках. 

— Ага, — медленно соглашается он. — Играть музыку. Создавать настроение. Это незаконно, офицер?

Я опускаю глаза, неожиданно вспомнив, что на мне все еще полицейская форма. 

— Э? О! Нет, серьезно! Я не шутила. — Пытаюсь засмеяться. Он улыбается: широкая, острая усмешка. — Очень красиво.

Он поднимает бровь. Неожиданно мне становится стыдно. 

— Вы молодчина, сэр. Так держать! — говорю я.

— Не могу спорить с законом.

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы идти дальше. Нет, стоп. Он вроде выглядит знакомо. У меня хорошая память на лица.

— На самом деле, прошу прощенья; мы не знакомы? — спрашиваю.

Мой неопрятный приятель моргает, надувает щеки.

— М-м-м, все объявления «Познакомлюсь» в газетах? Это я. Нет, конечно; не думаю. — Мимо с воем пролетает пожарная машина: еще одна штука, которой можно бояться. Потом он говорит: — Льюис Коулман?

Я улыбаюсь. Ублюдок. Потом качаю головой.

— Нет, извините. Хорошего утра.

Направляюсь в сторону моей будущей бывшей работы, ломая голову над тем, кто же этот белобрысый страдалец. Может, мы виделись в старших классах. Может, он уже играл здесь раньше. А может, ничего особенного в нем нет, хватит уже концентрироваться на всякой фигне! Гр-р-р.

Солнце ползет над улицей, отклоняя тени в другую сторону.

Ну еще бы! Я его знаю! Я его видела! Шестой класс! Должно быть, мне тогда стукнуло двенадцать.

О. И еще это значит…

Это случилось тогда…

Был июнь. Тони О'Нил тогда увязался за мной; Мелани слегла с какой-то болячкой, и я осталась одна. Тони О'Нил, парень классом постарше, напоминал мне что-то типа павиана — темные волосы, выпирающая нижняя губа. Любимое времяпровождение: использовать младших в качестве боксерской груши. Было слишком жарко. Из-за жары люди легче злятся. Наша школа, зажатая между двух огромных зданий, превратилась в натуральный солярий. Все плыло.

Понятия не имею, с чего он прикопался ко мне. Денег у меня не было, а чтобы сделать что-нибудь пострашнее, у него не хватало винтиков. Как только я прошла автобусную парковку, он закричал:

— Эй, ты! Ага, ты, с косичками! Поговорить надо!

Кругом завертели головами. Девчонки в обручах, увешанные разноцветными бирюльками, захихикали, пытаясь разглядеть, кто шумел; кто хищник, а кто — жертва. Никто не собирался помогать мне — не хотел, чтобы ему тоже досталось.

Батюшки, подумала я, когда О'Нил начал продираться сквозь толпу. А потом я сделала кое-что… немного необдуманно.

Я выскочила на дорогу. 

Капот красного «крайслера» впечатался в остановку слева от меня, водитель выругался. Пофигу; я была уже на другой стороне. Но продолжала бежать, стуча подошвами светящихся кроссовок, расталкивая матерей с колясками, ребят из старших классов. Кто-то кричал позади; не знаю, был это тот придурок Тони или нет. Дышать стало больно.

Я скользнула в переулок, запоздало осознав: не туда. Там было пусто, солнце отражалось от битого стекла и пивных жестянок; драные пакетики из-под чипсов ухмылялись мне своими попсовыми этикетками, а обрывки газет и прочие бумажки шуршали, когда я проходила мимо.

Я резко затормозила и остановилась, едва не упав, но даже не пискнула: Механизм стоял в десяти метрах от меня.

Просто ждал, как припаркованный автомобиль; темный силуэт на фоне крыш, окон и вентиляционных шахт за ним. Моментально узнаваемый. Меня он не видел. 

Он. Да. Я считала его личностью даже тогда, в нежном возрасте.

Я замерла, не зная, что делать. Дом позади него я узнала, так что могла просто пройти мимо и пойти дальше. Но эта штука стояла на моем пути, и даже мысль о том, чтобы пройти рядом, пугала меня.

«И что? — подумала я. — Всего лишь дурацкая уборочная машина или типа того. Слабачка! Что он тебе сделает?»

И все равно я сомневалась. Хотя и чувствовала себя довольно самоуверенно. Меня почти сбила машина. Я едва не погибла. В тот день я была бессмертной. Так что решила кое-что попробовать.

Я осторожно нагнулась. Подобрала старую жестянку из-под газировки. Ее покрывал тонкий и неприятный слой грязи, но мне было пофиг. Довольно легкая, но веса, чтобы забросить подальше, хватит. Я подняла ее, готовясь засандалить подальше своим фирменным супер-броском Бирчвуд. Механизм издал гудящий звук и повернул голову в другую сторону.

— Эй!

Крик донесся до меня в тот же миг, когда жестянка угодила в цель — прямо в решетку, клацнув как надо и заставив механизм круто повернуться. От изумления я подпрыгнула на полметра и развернулась: мне казалось, что я одна.

Прямо на стене, в добрых нескольких метрах над землей, сидел парень. Тощий и бледный. Волосы стрижены под Ди Каприо в «Титанике». Одетый в черную байкерскую косуху и рваные джинсы. Глаза словно лед. Нагнувшись вперед, как ворона, он окинул меня взглядом, полным легкого презрения.

— Знаешь, что это за штука? — спросил он меня. Его голос великолепно отражался эхом от стен переулка. Неожиданно я почувствовала себя очень невзрачной. Гораздо хуже, чем этот скальный божок надо мной. Я окинула его взглядом. Ровесник О'Нила. Я, кажется, задрожала?

Нервничая, я осмелилась взглянуть на свою цель. Синий круг смотрел прямо на меня, неистово сияя.

Я покачала головой.

Небрежно, словно с лавочки, парень спрыгнул со стены и приземлился с громким стуком. Мусор и пыль вокруг него поднялись в воздух.

— Ну я тебе расскажу, — сообщил он мне так, словно я завела чрезвычайно ядовитое насекомое. — Это машина-убийца.

Его голос отдался эхом. В моей детской, одиннадцатилетней голове. Я так вытаращила глаза, что они, казалось, вот-вот выпадут. Мальчик заявил это так легко и ясно. Убийца.

Парень возвышался надо мной, и в ту минуту я не была уверена, что именно пугает меня сильнее. Он? Или та… штука в переулке. Штука, которая убивает.

— Т-ты этого не знаешь, — с трудом пробормотала я. Он пытался меня запугать. Должен пытаться.

— Конечно, знаю, — возразил он. Помню каждую веснушку на его лице, как его льняные волосы занавешивали лицо. Как он щурился — словно хищный зверь. — Это не прикольно. Эти чуваки кричат. И дергаются. Гребаная гадость. — Он шагнул вперед, а я назад, чувствуя, как дергаются глаза.

— Иногда он использует вантуз. Превращаешься в пыль, кожа трескается, как фарфор, как у гребаной мумии. А если он проделает это с такой мелкой засранкой, как ты, никто не заметит, всем будет насрать.

Мне хотелось кричать, а когда моя нога ударилась о мусорный бак, я поняла, что бежать не могу.

Мне хотелось, чтобы он прекратил.

Он должен прекратить!

Мне нужно бежать отсюда, хоть куда-нибудь. Подальше от этой кошмарной штуки.

— Так что на твоем месте я бы свалил подальше, — закончил парень. — И не трепал языком о вещах, о которых нихрена не знаешь, окей? Иначе…

В конце переулка вспыхнул свет.

— ЛЬЮИС!

Резкий, металлический окрик. И его издал механизм. Машина-убийца. Я не знала, что он умеет говорить. Меня ошарашило. А он как раз развернулся к нам и двигался по переулку; его мотор пел низким, мурлыкающим голосом. Я заметила, что парень сжал кулаки. Грудь сдавило. Вот-вот, и меня стошнило бы.

Механизм замер, и мальчик встал перед ним и сглотнул, дернув кадыком. На меня уставился еще один голубой глаз — тот, который был у Механизма. Навелся на меня, как линза фотоаппарата.

И тогда я впервые рассмотрела его — полностью, наверное. До того — не больше, чем мимолетный отблеск с тротуара. А сейчас он был так близко, так по-настоящему и прямо передо мной; и я видела, какой он массивный. Геометрический, сделанный искусственно объект, местами не слишком изящный. Но сейчас было видно его строение и то, что он изношен. В нижней части, под колоннами черных полушарий, украшавших его кузов, разрослось пятнышко ржавчины, похожее на лишайник, маленькое, но заметное. Заклепки и планки выглядели точно так же. Краску покрывала сеть царапин. Городская пыль придавала Механизму угрюмый, изношенный вид. Он был похож на старую, подержанную машину, о которой не слишком хорошо заботились. Врал ли парень? Умру ли я сейчас?

Механизм повернул свой ужасный глаз-камеру прочь от меня и навел на парня, отбрасывая на его лицо круглый синеватый отсвет.

— НАМ ПОРА, — объявил он громким, металлическим голосом. Затем, ворча, удалился прочь по улице. Мальчик пошел за ним, напоследок одарив меня хмурым взглядом еще раз.

— РАДИ ТВОЕЙ ЖЕ ПОЛЬЗЫ НЕ ОТКРЫВАЙ ОГОНЬ В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ. ДАЛЕКИ НЕ ЗНАЮТ МИЛОСЕРДИЯ, — объявил Механизм, посверкивая лампами на куполе.

Я ждала, пока они не исчезли.

Все еще стою. Живая. Облегчение!

Ни разу до того я не прибегала домой так рано. Следующие несколько месяцев я не могла спать, прогуливала школу и вообще стала трусихой, которая с крыльца сойти боится.

Тот парень был чуваком, играющим на гитаре. Он не узнал меня. Не то чтобы это было важно. Считаю, что это забавно — видеть его таким, играющим на улице. Совсем не Аксель Роуз, скорее, Шэгги из «Скуби-Ду».

Начав эту историю, я говорила о страхе. Именно это я и имела в виду. Я пошла работать в полицию, чтобы доказать, что я не боюсь. Я могла бы управлять всем миром! Знать, как бороться с роботами-убийцами. Попинывая их между делом.

Как же я ошибалась.

Начало седьмого, и я прохожу овощной базар, разрастающийся здесь по субботам. Вот она, Адская кухня. Я как будто из солярия ныряю под приятную прохладу лёгкого тента и гляжу на белые шатры впереди, пока толпа толкается и кружит вокруг меня. Как здорово, что я оставила форму в своей ночлежке, иначе ее бы просто изорвали в клочки. У всех на глазах. Вышло бы очень неловко — множество ни в чем не повинных прохожих узрели бы ужасную, ужасную угрозу — мое пузо и небритые ноги. Адская кухня и звучит сейчас очень уместно — со всеми этими многоэтажками красного кирпича, едой и моей злостью. Всего лишь сотню лет назад именно здесь обитало беспринципное племя ирландских иммигрантов, и даже у дьявола тряслись поджилки от их гневливого, жестокого нрава. Тут до сих пор, если знать где, можно найти порносалоны и бордели. Но когда цены на аренду взлетели до небес, жить здесь стало дорого — и это еще больше усилило гнев.

Разговоры, разговоры… счастливые люди, молодые парочки, друзья, пенсионеры — все в поисках пищи. Над головой проносятся нахальные вопли торговцев о скидках и последних шансах. Почему я сама не могу кричать, как они? Мне хочется крикнуть. Или хотя бы пнуть парочку щенков.

Скажем так. Моя отставка не удалась.

Пошатываясь, я ввалилась в кабинет шефа. Когда я объяснила, что хочу уволиться, он поднял бровь; телефоны надрывались, звеня, воздух в тесной коробке комнаты перемешивал вентилятор. Кондиционер поломался.

Когда я закончила, капитан наклонился вперед, сложив темные ладони пирамидкой.

— Хочешь уйти. Отлично. Могу я спросить, почему?

Я закатила глаза. 

— Сэр, я просто не подхожу для этой работы.

— У тебя огромный потенциал. Я был впечатлен. Теперь ты офицер — и твоё повышение случилось в очень удачный момент.

— Но сэр, за мной закреплено место в КУ, и если я соглашусь, они возьмут меня назад.

Шеф вытаращился на меня, его черный лоб поблескивал в лучах солнца. Потом захихикал, качая головой.

— Тебя приглашали в Колумбию?! Елки, и ты молчала, Бирчвуд! Уверена, что они не ошиблись? Потому что ты-то сама точно ошиблась уже потому, что не рассказала об этом.

Я стояла там, потная и с горящим лицом, надеясь, что вот-вот растекусь лужицей из-за жары. Пыталась улыбаться. Но потом капитан Джонсон посерьезнел.

— Кроме того, все не так уж просто. Давай-ка я тебе напомню: все увольнения происходят через неделю после подачи заявления. 

Я моргнула. Совсем забыла об этой детали системы.

— Меня… не предупреждали.

— Что ж. — Он начал возиться с миниатюрным садом камней, затерявшемся посреди беспорядка на его столе. — Строго говоря, можешь сдать значок прямо сейчас. Но, честно говоря, сейчас я не приму его.

— Прошу прощения?

— Нет. Обдумай это решение. Это реальный мир, Бирчвуд. Тебе будет лучше здесь, в нормальном мире, а не сидеть взаперти со всеми этими книжками и прочей ученой мутью.

Вот ублюдок! Он меня не отпускает! Но у меня есть права, не так ли?

— Но…

— Неделя. Потом сможешь уйти. Но не вздумай бить баклуши: уж я-то знаю, что именно этого ты и хочешь. — Он надменно улыбнулся. — Говорю тебе: ты хороший коп.

— Я и так это знаю.

— Посмотрим.

Я поджала губы. Пыталась обдумывать эту неожиданную новость. Как бы выразилась Мелани? Все мимо.

— Спасибо, сэр, — пробормотала я, а потом вышла из кабинета, дуясь, как обиженный ребенок. Ринулась в шум и суматоху, протолкнувшись мимо серых турникетов — обратно в свою конуру. Так я и чувствовала себя. Запертой в крохотной коробочке.

Запах фруктов щекочет ноздри: я неспешно прохожу мимо овощного киоска. Кипа ящиков, один за другим, стопка за стопкой; уйма цветов: красные и зеленые яблоки, пучки спаржи, бананы, апельсины, сладкий перец и груши, артишоки, даже кабачки, патиссоны и тыквы, каждая запакована в белый контейнер. Продавец, пузатый мужик в клетчатой сорочке, горланит с ужасным акцентом. Интересно, зачем они так орут? Это такой вид шантажа?

Я брела обратно тем же путем, как и пришла, решив разыскать гитариста. Льюиса, бродячего музыканта. Типа мне было дело. Естественно, он давно ушел.

Раз уж я здесь, почему бы не осмотреться? Я не фанат готовки. И не фанат овощей, если уж на то пошло. Но цены не слишком ужасали, и все это богатство было выложено так красиво, словно только что высыпалось из Рога изобилия. Невысокая женщина в толстых очках, стоящая рядом со мной, укладывала груши в бумажный пакет и счастливо болтала с продавцом. Я пожимаю плечами и делаю то же самое, тянусь к ящикам. Это что, звон колокольчика? Как странно. Откуда это он? Из-под стола?

И тогда происходит что-то странное.

На самом краю поля зрения, где мелькает рука дамы с пакетом, начинают шевелиться груши. Двигаются, словно что-то в них прячется. Тогда…

Оттуда высовываются глаза на стебельках, словно у серебряной улитки. Они подергиваются; в центре каждого мигает маленькая черная точка. За глазами показывается голова — размером и формой примерно со среднюю дыню.

«Динь-динь», — продолжает звенеть оно.

Женщина застывает на месте. Маленькое морщинистое личико, и на нём — открытый рот. А я понимаю, что забыла дышать.

А теперь и продавец. Таращится с открытым ртом, словно раздумывая, пьян он или нет.

Но все мы думаем об одном.

Что это, к хренам, такое?

Существо неожиданно выскакивает из ящика, происходит грушевый взрыв; какие-то люди начинают кричать. За звяканьем оно приземляется на все четыре лапы, а потом изучает нас глазами-антеннами. Оно все покрыто крохотными серебряными чешуйками. Телом оно напоминает приземистого динозавра или крокодила. На его спине раздувается большой плавник — каждый отросток как нож. Существо примерно с терьера. И вроде бы, насколько я понимаю, оно целиком из металла.

Потом оно убегает, лихорадочно передвигая ногами; люди ахают и кричат, когда оно пробегает мимо, колокольно позвякивая на ходу. Раскалывает толпу пополам. Кто-то фотографирует существо на телефон. Но мне всегда хватает воспоминаний, они — мой хлеб. И этот случай — несомненно самая странная фигня, которую я в жизни видела. Существо бежит, возможно, напуганное, мчится вдоль бульвара, пока не исчезает под скопищем подвальных лестниц. Исчезло.

Толпа приходит в себя. Кто-то нервно хохочет. Другие толпятся вокруг места, где оно спряталось. Девушка с каштановыми волосами и сережками-кольцами льнет к своему парню и ноет, что боится рептилий. Да коровы полетят на юг, если это была рептилия! Раздаются вопросы. Что это было? Откуда оно?

Наверное, стоит рассказать Мелани. Мы собирались встретиться. Ага. Будет неплохо.

Рассказать ей об этом. Она обычно умеет разбираться в подобных вещах.


	6. Глава 6. Гибкие правила

По кампусу катится гул. Низкое, мурлыкающее жужжание. Едва ощутимое. Как звон комара. Как тиканье часов. Как летнее марево над асфальтом. Огонь заходящего солнца заливает квадратные плиты тротуаров, кирпичи и колоннады. Вызывает головную боль. А порой — кровь из носа.

В радиусе километра эффекты совсем другие. Гаснет электричество в шикарных апартаментах, украшающих Морнинг Сайд Хайтс. Отключаются мобильные. Народные массы студентов в отчаянии воют и изрыгают проклятья, когда мудреные гаджеты в их руках отказываются подавать признаки жизни. Кое-кто начинает страдать от ломки.

Становится опасно: двери лифтов не закрываются. Отказывают противопожарные системы, окатывая прохожих внезапным душем — полы скользят, размокают черновики рефератов.

Техническую службу теперь вызывают почти каждый день, и это странно. Даже пугает.

И никто даже не думает задать вопрос научному отделу.

Полсотни метров под землей; бетонный лабиринт тянется и течет под университетом. Разветвляется, как клинически прямоугольная, но грязная грибница. Это лаборатории. И их используют по назначению; многолетняя грязь тому доказательство. Студенты сюда не ходят. Только избранные профессора знают об их существовании. Правительство? О, разумеется, оно в курсе. То, что здесь происходит, когда любопытные власти и поборники нравственности отводят взгляд, по меньшей мере спорно.

Источник звука располагается в самом сердце комплекса. Раскаленный добела. Бьющийся, словно сердце. Вокруг него жужжат мониторы, щелкают, включаясь и выключаясь, аппараты и приборы. По полу змеятся провода, направляясь точно к штуке посредине. Здесь мало кто носит белый халат. Многие одеты как обычно: в костюмах и повседневных куртках, в очках, сдвинутых на лоб, в их дыхании все еще сохраняется едкий кофейный смрад. Гораздо больше людей в военной форме — черные куртки, бронежилеты, береты на макушках и автоматы через плечо.

Некоторые стоят прямо напротив Разлома. Прекрасного, сияющего белым диска в самом центре, и эти люди носят гораздо больше, чем просто белый халат. Резина под одеждой, под бесформенными белыми защитными костюмами, и поверх всего этого — маски респираторов, торчащие по обеим сторонам лица. Но никто не может отвести взгляда от сияющего, сногсшибательного явления.

Никто, включая и тяжелый черный механизм, украшенный полусферами, усеивающими его юбкообразный низ; свет отражается от поверхности брони.

Это существо достаточно влиятельно, чтобы покидать лаборатории когда ему вздумается. Кто осмелится остановить его? Отдай кошелек, пусть проходит. Спасай свою жизнь. Люди называли его просто далеком. Для очень немногих избранных и себя самого имя его было Сек.

Купол-голова Сека поворачивается, лампы по его сторонам мигают, определяя речь. Человек в респираторе наклоняется вперед, щелкает выключателем. Диск тоже щелкает, жужжит. Потом гудение постепенно стихает. Мурлыкают аппараты, ученые делают шаг назад, глядя, как великолепное, головокружительное явление тает, как дым. Исчезает. Выключается. Пропадает.

Снова начинают шуметь голоса. Коллеги кланяются друг другу, жмут руки, стаскивают маски и поздравляют друг друга с удачно проведенным экспериментом. Тем не менее, далеку все равно. Незамеченный никем, он разворачивается и скользит по бетонному полу к лифтам — жуткий черный мазок на фоне цельно-серого декора. Он выглядит очень уместно — танк среди людей в форме. Еще одно хитроумное устройство среди многих других. Только у него есть преимущество: оно способно мыслить.

И убивать, если захочет.

Молодой парень с аккуратно постриженными каштановыми волосами бежит, чтобы догнать его, потом идет бок о бок.

— Пока что это самый большой диаметр, на который открылся Разлом. Мы наконец смогли установить связь с указанным местом, и… наши сигналы вернулись без искажений. Так что… в течение месяца он будет полностью функционировать.

Далек поворачивает купол к нему.

— ПОДТВЕРЖДАЮ.

Парень нервно сглатывает. У него типун на языке, и он продолжает с каким-то болезненным упорством тереть его о зубы.

— Тебе не кажется, что это хорошо?

В качестве ответа Сек поворачивается. Голубой энергетический луч выстреливает в одного из техников. Она вскрикивает, уворачиваясь от него, лучемет верещит, стреляя; но выстрел никому не предназначался. Трудно выражать эмоции. Для него это способ держаться в рамках.

— ЧТО В ЭТОМ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ХОРОШЕГО? — отвечает он. Механический голос разносит эхо. Позади него смешные людишки приходят в себя после смертельно опасного эксперимента, кое-кто пялится вслед механизму с ужасом и недоверием.

Он вызывает лифт, касаясь присоской выключателя.

Сила, которой он обладает, превыше этих людей. Давно он не наслаждался этим ароматом. И это вкусно. Не то чтобы далеки славились своими сенсорными способностями.

Эти маленькие ученые. Нерешительные, безропотные, опасные. Они сделают все, если посчитают, что это поможет добраться до истины. Жадно добиваются всего, прогибаясь перед всеми и каждым в процессе. Он изменил свое мнение. Он больше не может относиться к людям с тем же презрением, как и раньше. Худшее — то, что они слишком похожи на далеков.

Какой у него выбор? Законы реальности этого мира — не удобный инструмент в чьих-либо руках. Это хобби, временная работа. Но еще и необходимость выжить. 

Стальные оксидированные двери скользят, закрываясь. 

По крайней мере, электричество снова есть.

С трудом, но он усвоил, что люди не глупы. Некоторые знали о далеках. Многие в тот туманный день были в Лондоне и видели, как призраки оделись сталью, а с неба посыпались бронзовые дьяволы.

Его, жестянкой мотающегося по большому городу, было нетрудно найти. А вот поймать — трудно. И, вытащив пульсирующее создание из брони, как устрицу из раковины — желтую слизь под крепкой оболочкой, — они обнаружили кое-что, из-за чего их сердца замерли в ужасе.

Что это было? Знамение? Какая-то ужасная шутка, которую послали им как предупреждение из будущего?

Они нашли человеческую ДНК.

Так что чем бы ни была эта штука — поврежденная и раненая, — она оставалась неполной.

Но однажды, январским днем 2008 года, они сумели разгадать эту загадку. И гибрид снова стал целым.


	7. Глава 7. Ребра

В конце концов у меня так и не получается увидеться с Мелани после того случая. Звонила ей кучу раз; она просто не брала трубку.

Она деловая колбаса. Мы не пересекаемся так часто, как раньше.

Так что я тоже пытаюсь занять себя делами. Стараюсь не думать о металлических аллигаторах или черных механизмах. Или гитаристах по имени Льюис. Вместо этого я патрулирую в понедельник парки. Тащу в вытрезвитель шатающуюся, матерящуюся девчонку: заметно, что алая подошва ее «лабутенов» вовсе не из кожи.

Субботнее утро, час ночи, мы с Карлосом в патруле. Карлос мне нравится. Он лысый и дружелюбный чувак средних лет. Его жена как раз беременна — счастья им обоим. Я стою, облокотившись о крышу машины, держа в руках кофе, радио тем временем потрескивает где-то на заднем плане.

День такой тоскливый. Начинается дождь. Сияя в оранжевых уличных огнях, морось падает, словно снежинки. Жаль, что это не снег. Это летнее похолодание — как ожидается, не последнее.

Позже дождь только усилится. Я подавляю дрожь. Тяжелая, обвисшая куртка делает меня похожей на гнома, но пока что льет еще не сильно.

— Нынче все на наркоте, — посмеивается себе под нос Карлос, пьяный от усталости. — Все без исключения. Ё-моё, это все та хрень виновата, которую все время изобретают; все эти айфоны-айшмоны. Ничего их не прет. Слишком скучно им всем.

Я рассеянно киваю. Надо мной в туманной полутьме подмигивают огни кранов. Манхэттен сияет, отражаясь в воде, разливая в небе золотистое сияние. Величественные дворцы будущих веков.

В доки мы не заходим. Каждая косточка в моем теле умоляет о сне. Ненавижу эту работу. Я же должна была уволиться.

Не выдерживая холода, ныряю обратно в салон машины, пока Карлос продолжает капать на мозги.

— Видел пацанчика прошлым вечером. Курил травку. Прямо передо мной, как будто позабыл, что это незаконно. Расскандалился, говнюк, когда я его арестовал.

— Я пару раз курила травку, — замечаю я. Он пожимает плечами.

— Именно. Даже ты. Ты…

В этот момент радио снова трещит, и трещит именно нам. Вызывает наш номер. Секундой позже мы несемся по дороге, и от воя сирены сон тут же с меня слетает. С меня и всего мира вокруг. Я не знаю этого сейчас, да и не ощущаю ничего подобного — только надменное любопытство, которое всегда переполняет усталых и закаленных.

Я не ощущаю себя человеком, чья жизнь вот-вот изменится навсегда.

Мы паркуемся у бордюра, и я выхожу: в воздухе висит свежий холодок. Дождь ненадолго прекращается: хоть какое-то облегчение.

Химчистка — трехэтажное здание на углу широкого оживленного проспекта. Само здание ветхое, с ним до боли контрастирует новенький засов на двери. В темноте все кажется зловещим. Мое внимание привлекает мигалка второй машины, и я замечаю двух офицеров, стоящих дальше по улице, у распахнутых ворот. Уже растянуты желтые тревожные ленты.

— Так что мы пока не знаем, кто это, — излагаю я Карлосу, когда мы подходим к ним. Моя тень исчезает, проглоченная тенями по ту сторону улицы, заставленной автомобилями, поросшей деревьями, тенями, превращающими улицу в черную бездну.

— Не знаем. Сказали, что он работал в соседнем офисе или типа того. Носил длинное шерстяное пальто.

— Как его убили? — Мне хочется знать. Карлос посылает мне из-под козырька фуражки высокомерный взгляд.

— При всем уважении к тебе, милочка, но мне думается, именно за тем мы сюда и приехали…

Мы подходим к двум другим офицерам, и Карлос обрывает фразу. И тут же я вижу две вещи, которые сообщают мне, что здесь действительно, действительно что-то не так. Для начала, выражение лиц этих двоих парней. Как правило, мы, полицейские, не отличаемся особой чувствительностью. После постоянных отчетов об изнасилованиях, нападок общественности, долгих часов и отвратительной сущности нашей работы нужно что-то очень серьезное, чтобы привести нас в замешательство. Но сейчас сквозь полутьму я вижу двух ребят, которых, кажется, вот-вот вырвет. А еще вторая вещь. Темное пятно. Пятно, впитавшееся в тротуарную плитку. Пятно, которое тянется из двора к стене, словно что-то — или кого-то — перетащили через нее. Пятно, которое, кажется мне — это жидкость, все еще вытекающая из чего-то, лежащего по ту сторону.

— Вот дерьмо, — все, что я могу прошептать.

Офицер, который стоит напротив меня — крепкий и чернокожий, с ухоженными усами, — объясняет ситуацию: что судмедэксперты уже едут, и что нам надо перегородить улицу. Он продолжает дергать кадыком.

Не могу удержаться. Смотрю сквозь открытые ворота. Делаю шаг вперед. Отмечаю площадь маленького дворика и его относительную аккуратность.

Очертания того, что было человеком еще двенадцать часов назад, лежат посредине.

— Тебе бы лучше не делать этого, лапушка, — выкрикивает офицер. Поздно.

Ребра. Именно их я успеваю разглядеть лучше всего, прежде чем тело не укрыли. Ребра, дугами торчащие в алом месиве из рваной плоти и ткани. Словно скелет какого-нибудь животного в мясной лавке, и я отмечаю, насколько туманными, импрессионистскими были до этого момента мои познания в человеческой анатомии. Тело лежит прямо, ноги плотно сдвинуты, словно его тащили. На ногах пара довольно стильных туфель. Голова, к счастью, невидимая для меня, осталась целой. Мне говорили: никогда не смотри в лицо. Не смотри в глаза, этот взгляд будет преследовать тебя. Нет, глаз мне не видно. К несчастью, горло я вижу, и оно совсем не похоже на горло. Искромсанное, скрученное.

Я помню новостные сводки. Или фотографии из Айдахо, где фермерских коров заедали волки. Скелеты лежали у дороги, голова нетронута, но живот вспорот, покрыт царапинами и ранами. Именно такое я и увидела только что.

Я вываливаюсь прочь из дворика, от ужаса в голове пустота. Слезы текут по лицу. Ничего не могу поделать. Думаю, меня за это можно простить.

— Следы зубов, — говорит офицер. Я едва его слышу. Я выжата, как лимон. — Мы нашли на теле следы зубов.

Карлос вздрагивает.

— Не самая приятная смерть, — замечает он. Слишком слабое заявление, на мой взгляд. — Так чего тут у нас, нападение собаки?

Краем глаза вижу, как офицер чешет под фуражкой затылок.

— А… ну, я вообще-то не эксперт, но, судя по укусам, челюсти для собаки слишком… широкие.

Я моргаю, пытаясь сообразить, о чем он говорит. Если не собака, то что же это было?

— И еще, — продолжает он, указывая на стену. Мой взгляд следует за его рукой, следует за кровавым следом. — Мне кажется, захудалая шавка не сумеет через это перепрыгнуть. А тело перетащили.

— Так значит, чем бы это ни было… — перебивает Карлос.

— Оно должно быть по-серьезному сильным.

— Ты в порядке, Бирчвуд?

Должно быть, они заметили, как я наклонилась, сдерживая подкатившую к горлу желчь. Я поднимаю голову и киваю.

— Ага, все хорошо.

Первый коп кивает.

— Я ж говорил: не смотри! Господи Иисусе, двадцать лет на этой работе и ни разу такой херни не видел.

Мысли проносятся в моей голове. «Это не собака». Тогда что? Не могу представить, чтобы какое-то другое животное могло обитать в Бруклине, даже если не считать того, что оно должно суметь перебросить тело через стену. Или же это был человек?

В моей голове возникает изображение черного металлического танка. «Механизм, который убивает людей». Может быть. Вполне возможно…

С чем же, черт побери, мы имеем дело?

— Тело пролежало здесь менее трех часов, — говорит один из экспертов, когда они все-таки приезжают. Я стараюсь не слушать больше. Опираясь о стенку, стою как можно дальше от улицы, от места преступления. Мне нужен воздух. Нужно собраться. Слушать все, что говорят, упиваться реальностью, с головой нырнуть в нескончаемый шум машин вдалеке. Словно шум крови в ушах. Живой крови города. Моей крови. А не пролитой на землю. Ну же, Элиза, ты видела вещи и похуже! Правда, похуже. На этот раз тебе страшно только потому, что ты не знаешь, кто это сделал. Изо всех сил стараюсь не думать: «Что это сделало». Потому что если я так подумаю, вариантов станет гораздо больше, и я совсем перестану что-либо контролировать.

Конечно, к этому моменту мы все видели пришельцев. Призраков в прошлом году: тогда никто не знал, что делать. Тогда я всерьез начала считать, что тень, в одно и то же время появлявшаяся в нашей гостиной, — мой дядюшка Джек. В моей квартире призраки не появлялись, но, понятное дело, я гораздо чаще бывала у мамы в гостях — хотелось посмотреть, о чем все бесконечно твердят. Иначе мне было бы пофиг. Это случилось сразу после развода.

Ведь как только та штука исчезала, мне приходилось оставаться там, сидя на старом диване с чаем, которого мне не хотелось, и общаться с женщиной, сидевшей напротив в ледяном молчании. Надолго я не оставалась.

А потом призраки обрели плоть и начали убивать. Если уж на то пошло, совсем не призраки. И не близкие. Вовсе нет. Они называли себя киберлюдьми. Нас, полицейских, постоянно вызывали: мир погрузился в панику, люди побросали машины, но вскоре стало очевидно, что мы мало чем можем помочь. Это была работа для военных. Однажды киберлюди исчезли, таинственно растворившись в воздухе — наверное, вернулись на свой корабль. Уборка заняла много месяцев. И подсчет погибших тоже.

Всего их вышло двести сорок восемь. По сравнению с общим населением — совсем немного. Среди погибших оказались бывшая девушка Малкольма и ее родители. Мы все пошли на похороны. 

Такие вещи стараешься забыть. Но это трудно — ведь столько человек погибло. Это даже смешно, правда. Мы думали, что вернулись призраки умерших родных. А на самом деле они стольких забрали на тот свет.

Так что последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, — это еще какая-то инопланетная дрянь.

Что-то внезапно приводит меня в чувство. Сначала я думаю, что мне показалось. Мгновенно выпрямляюсь, волоски на затылке встают дыбом.

Кто-то кричит. Или, по крайней мере, мне кажется, что кричит.

Пока я застываю в цейтноте, остальные начинают действовать, выкрикивают команды: убийца до сих пор где-то поблизости. Я возвращаюсь в реальность. Черт, это же только… что? Всего в квартале отсюда?

Даже сейчас, пока я прислушиваюсь, пронзительный, ужасный звук меняется. Теперь это не вопль: более протяжный и становится все ниже. Почти рычание, перекрывающее шум транспорта, отражающееся от бетона, раздающееся эхом в ночи.

— Ебаный нахуй! — слышится шепот Карлоса.

Крик затихает. И на этом спасибо.

Мы медленно переглядываемся. Я снимаю с пояса пистолет, чувствую, как пластиковая рукоятка нагревается от моих ладоней. Моих дрожащих ладоней.

— Что за херня это была?

— Нам что, надо…

У моего напарника трясется нижняя губа. Совершенно остолбенел.

Большой начальник кивает мне:

— Бирчвуд, так? Пойди-ка проверь, что там.

Я пялюсь на него. Ни за что, нафиг! Мои конечности превратились в ледышки.

— Да, сэр, — смиренно отвечаю я.

Карлос оказывается рядом, и мы идем. Снова на улицу. В ночь, полную светящихся глаз пролетающих мимо машин, пристального взгляда фонарей. Ноги превратились в свинцовые чушки.

Растворяясь в темноте, мы направляемся вниз по переулку. Здесь ничего нет. Случайный бомж, свернувшийся в полумраке коконом из одеял. Рука начинает уставать. Все это время Карлос болтает не переставая. О футболе, который он смотрел в субботу. Рассказывает анекдот, который он услышал в «Зуле» от какого-то парня. И я даже ободряюще улыбаюсь в ответ. Но вскоре даже он умолкает.

«Волки». Гребаный в рот, я думаю о волках. Думаю о том парне в переулке, о том, как его выпотрошили. Следы зубов. Пронзительный вой.

К полтретьего мы снова подходим к докам. Ничего. Дальше по улице что-то движется, выскакивает на нас, рыча. Мое сердце застывает, я вскидываю оружие. Свечу туда фонариком. Какая-то паршивая дворняга, натягивая звенящую цепь, рычит и подскакивает к нам — глаза отражают свет, как пустые зеркала. Карлос смеется, но тоненько и пронзительно. Мое сердце все еще отбивает по тридцать ударов в секунду.

В доках сравнительно неплохое освещение. Склад за складом, ряд за рядом, приземистые, аккуратно выстроенные. И здесь просторно. Негде спрятаться.

В голубоватом свете пропускного пункта мы показываем значки и заходим.

Бетон все еще влажный и поблескивает в лучах фонарей.

Днем мне доки нравятся. Окей, там творится уйма всякой дряни, но мне нравится, как там оживленно. Грузовики толпятся, как жучки на мостовой. Корабли так нагружены контейнерами, что, когда они отплывают, кажется, будто часть города оторвалась и вышла в море.

А сейчас? Полигон для резни. Место, где среди глубоких теней прячутся убийцы. В другом конце, у воды, суетится автопогрузчик — какие-то признаки жизни. Но его огни, отражаясь в кроваво-черной воде, превращают погрузчик во что-то инопланетное.

Мы начинаем обход. Заглядываем в склады, ищем что угодно — будь это выбитая дверь или просто плохо прикрытый засов. Ангары неясно вырисовываются над нами, каждый — такой же, как и предыдущий. Исполосованные тенями, созданными волнистой структурой их стен, они будто заставляют видеть миражи. Многолетняя грязь течет из старых заклепок, словно кровь из выколотых глаз. Я продолжаю поглядывать на Карлоса, но тот молчит в тряпочку. Все, что я вижу, — намек на улыбку, и вряд ли даже намек, раз уж я едва могу разглядеть его лицо.

Воздух воняет смолой и дымом.

Знакомый, почти ностальгический запах.

Что мы ищем? Какую-то взбесившуюся собаку? Ганнибала Лектера? А может, Джека Потрошителя? Ведь то, что я видела, было невозможно натуралистичным. Я начинаю расслабляться. Мозг вязнет в смоле. С чего это я расслабляюсь? Правда, почему? Соберись, на свободе убийца!

Неожиданно Карлос останавливается и смотрит на часы. Благодарная за возможность передохнуть, я тоже останавливаюсь. Ноги ужасно болят. Мы за всю ночь не присели.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, сегодня у нас не выйдет, — объясняет он. Я киваю, хотя скорее всего Карлос меня не видит. — Что бы это ни сотворило, оно еще здесь, но мне кажется, что нам вряд ли удастся его найти своими силами.

Карлос — силуэт во тьме, близкий и ободряющий. Я могу разглядеть полы и складки на его куртке. А кроме того, вижу зазор между двумя складами. Черный как смоль. И он меня до крайности беспокоит. Может, пойдем отсюда? Не стоит мне быть здесь. К выходным я увольняюсь.

У меня начинается легкий намек на агорафобию. Место слишком открытое, слишком незащищенное. Пустое.

— Тогда нам стоит пойти назад, — предлагаю я.

До меня доносится ворчащий звук. Довольно близко. Словно мотор… или автомобиль. Запоздавший грузовик, наверное.

— Обеими руками за, — отвечает Карлос. Мне кажется, он улыбается, птичьи лапки тонких морщин ложатся в уголках его глаз.

Краем глаза я вижу движение. Часть черноты…

Резкий удар. Карлос разворачивается. Я пячусь. То, что я вижу, что только что скользнуло сквозь луч моего фонаря, — ложь. Иллюзия. Иначе и быть не может. Выглядит, как… сердце, на первый взгляд, влажно поблескивающее под лучом. Плоть. Одна лишь плоть. Сеть мышц, не прикрытых кожей — темных, словно сливы. Оно мерцает. На теле сверкают белизной зубы. Ножи зубов. Ножи, вонзающиеся Карлосу в плечо.

Мой фонарик улетает прочь. Карлос орет так, что небо рвется пополам. Я кричу. А тварь — хрипло визжит.

Когда гаснет свет, мы с головой окунаемся в полный хаос.


	8. Глава 8. Две разных мутации

Мне хочется закричать. И кричать, пока не лопнут легкие и горло не охватит огнем. В паре метров от меня кипит борьба. Тяжелое, затрудненное дыхание какой-то невообразимой штуки.

Я нащупываю пистолет.

— Карлос!!!

— Стреляй! Просто пристрели это, ебана в рот! — Его голос взрывается мучительной болью. Что это за хрень? Что пристрелить? Еще б я это видела! Вмешаться? Но как?

Нельзя идти на риск застрелить Карлоса. Но и молча терпеть, пока его рвут в куски, тоже нельзя.

Две фигуры, корчась, катаются по земле. Одна из них — мой напарник, расплывчатое, отбивающееся нечто внизу. Вторая…

Вторая неуклюже ворочается над ним. Вторая — фигура без ясных очертаний. И в темноте и, наверное, даже на свету.

Сглотнуть. Держать удар! Сжав рукоять пистолета, я делаю бросок вперед, всем весом наваливаюсь на эту штуку. Царапаю ее свободной рукой. И лечу вперед, потеряв равновесие. И я, и эта тварь врезаемся в землю, тварь сдавленно визжит что есть мочи, визг режет уши. Под руками сыро. Влажная, пульсирующая плоть. Дергается, дрожит, хоть и холодная. И вонючая: смрад наполняет ноздри, до тошноты. Похоже на желчь. Воняет от слизистой пленки, покрывающей тело.

Поразительная реакция! Меня хватают когтями за шею и швыряют о бетон. Потом — только белая горячая боль. Воздух прорезывает следующий сдавленный вопль — мой. Грохаюсь о землю. Моя голова! Фигура приближается ко мне, с моей стороны это видно. Только теперь, на фоне далеких оранжевых огней, я могу лучше ее рассмотреть. Вижу ногу. Четыре ноги. Двигаются тяжело, медленно, немного по-медвежьи. Спина сутулая, изогнутая. Нет, это что, щупальца? Не щупальца. Боже, я и думать об этом не хочу! Нет, это больше похоже на глаза на стебельках, как у улитки. А все вместе — перепутанное месиво. И оно раскачивается. Я ударилась головой. Это сотрясение? Кровопотеря? Порезы на шее такие глубокие? Встать не получается. Но Карлос может погибнуть. Я должна встать. У него ребенок. Я должна!

Когда, собрав все силы, я приподнимаюсь, каждая мышца вопит от боли. Руки все в синяках.

И пистолет выпал.

Ледяное, затрудненное дыхание. Касается шеи. Карлоса не видно.

Тварь ворчит: утробный рокочущий шум, громкий и отвратительный, как отрыжка. Как еще такое опишешь? Шум доносится из горла твари. Твари, которая наклонилась прямо ко мне.

Я бью ее в шею. Прямой джеб. Она выгибается. Мир переворачивается: я вскакиваю. Прямо передо мной — угол склада, погруженный в темноту.

Первобытный инстинкт. Он заставляет нас убегать. Даже сейчас, даже в современном мире, непривычные к бегу, мы все же знаем. Так что стук когтей по бетону и размытый образ твари, замеченный краем глаза, говорят мне: она преследует меня.

Нужно увести ее подальше от Карлоса. 

Я мчусь в проход между двумя складами. Здесь темнее, чем в другом месте. Гофрированный металл дрожит в такт моим шагам. Тяжелый рокот дыхания отдается от стен. Он все дальше. По крайней мере тварь не слишком быстрая.

Я выскальзываю с другой стороны, умытой оранжевым светом, и мчусь вправо, к куче других складов. Кровавый закат искусственных огней. Мой закат. А, нафиг!

Я глупею. Страх заставляет меня поступать опрометчиво. Надо было помочь Карлосу, он же может потерять сознание и истечь кровью. Вместо этого я тоже решаю рискнуть.

И тут я вижу чьи-то очертания на асфальте в десяти метрах от меня. Кто-то стоит, едва заметный, у самого ангара. Что это? Если не считать водителей в грузовиках, мне казалось, здесь уже никого. Кто это тогда? Мы звали на помощь, они что, не слышали криков?

А, к черту. Нам всем стоит уносить ноги.

Меня заметили! Фигура резко обернулась, словно в ужасе. Нужно бежать. Убираться отсюда. Пока тварь не добралась до меня.

— Эй. — Горло горит. — Эй! — кричу я. И бегу в их сторону, спотыкаясь. В висках колотится пульс. Может, у них есть оружие. И они могут помочь.

Кажется, они колеблются. Боятся. Хотят оставаться в укрытии. Вот как это выглядит, когда он просто стоит там и смотрит.

Оранжевый свет испещряется черными точками. Боже, как болит грудь! Все, сдаюсь. Конец игре. Мир летит кувырком, голова бьется о металл.

Пришелец изорвет меня в клочья. И я уже готовлюсь к тому, что зубы вот-вот вопьются в меня.

Потом чья-то рука хватает меня под локоть и тянет вверх.

— Быстрей, — шепчет голос. Так он все же решил помочь. Я стараюсь, но ноги не работают.

— Т-тебе надо бежать, — бормочу я. — Надо убираться от…

— Тихо, — снова доносится шепот. — У слайзера великолепный слух. 

— У кого?

— Неважно. Ты должна встать.

— Че… Это… как оно называется? — Каждый удар сердца пульсирует в голове, отзывается мутью в глазах. Лица этого парня я не вижу. Поворачиваюсь и почти кричу: тварь выползает на асфальт. Слайзер. Теперь, при свете, я могу хорошо его разглядеть. Он абсурдный. Но это придает мне сил держаться на ногах.

Я встаю. А незнакомец прямо передо мной, все еще держа меня за руку, срывается бежать. Естественно, я бегу за ним.

Мы пробегаем два квартала, потом ныряем влево, в проход между двух ангаров. Что-то острое и холодное бьет меня по лицу. Это дождь.

В тени мы пробегаем, кажется, вдоль всего склада, а потом незнакомец останавливается и наклоняется. Я делаю то же. Ничерта вокруг не видно. Голова кружится.

— Т-там другой офицер, — начинаю я, пытаясь попросить о помощи. Капли дождя барабанят по металлу. Вдалеке гудит корабль. — Ему надо помочь, эта… серебряная фигня как ее там напала на него.

Силуэт коротко кивает.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он, на этот раз не шепотом.

Какой-то странный у него голос. Напряженный и немного сухой, как будто этот парень давно не разговаривал. И акцент у него какой-то растянутый, нарочитый, как будто он и говорить-то нормально не учился.

— Я его нашел, — продолжает он. — Я пришел к нему, когда ты увела существо прочь.

Карлос вне опасности?

— Как он…

— Порваны связки в плече. Но жить он будет. Работники доков его найдут. У тебя есть пистолет?

Облегчение окатывает меня волной. Окей, он ранен сильнее, чем мне казалось. Но по крайней мере за ним присмотрели.

— Нет, выронила.

Щелкает обойма, и незнакомец, вытащив из куртки девятимиллиметровую пушку, подает ее мне, держа за ствол.

Я беру пистолет с благодарностью. И тут же слегка дергаюсь: рукоять покрыта тонким слоем слизи. С его руки!

— Спасибо. Что за хрень эта штука? Откуда ты знаешь, как она называется?

Незнакомец не глядит на меня, просто пялится куда-то в переулок.

— Мы убиваем таких, целясь в голову, — объясняет он вместо ответов на вопросы. И произношение у него ни к черту. Ударения ставит совсем не туда. — Вдвоем нам будет нетрудно это сделать.

— Прости, не расслышала, как тебя зовут, — для пробы спросила я. — Меня — Элиза Бирчвуд.

— Тихо.

— А… тебя?

Но он не отвечает, и это, наверное, разумно. Но, несмотря на бьющийся в груди страх, мне неожиданно становится любопытно. Кто этот тип? Я делаю глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и внезапно этот запах переполняет мою грудь! Я съеживаюсь. Пахнет не так, как от слайзера. Этот — как если бы что-то сырое закрыли где-то, не просушив. Совсем немного похоже на запах тела. И лекарств. Лекарств и больницы. И я понимаю, что пахнет от моего спутника.

Второй раз за эту ночь я понимаю, что что-то совсем не так.

Я смотрю на него во все глаза, и совсем по-другому — пытаюсь тщательно разобрать все, что можно увидеть в полутьме, все из его внешности.

— Кто ты такой? — повторяю я.

Мой спутник поднимается на ноги: в конце прохода виднеется неуклюжая фигура слайзера. Интересно, только ли его мне стоит бояться?

Мерзкая тварь вдалеке встает на задние лапы. И уже не впервые я вижу: она потрясающе высокая. И все еще не видит нас. Кажется, принюхивается. Потом движется.

Я очень осторожно поднимаюсь на ноги. Снимаю пистолет с предохранителя.

— Сейчас нам придется его преследовать, — отрывисто произносит незнакомец. Затем меня окатывает волной узнавания. Я видела этого человека. Не знаю где, не могу припомнить. Но точно знаю. Уверена в глубине души. Раньше мы с ним точно были здесь.

Я иду за ним следом, и он прав: нужно убить эту тварь. Мы мчимся на другую сторону.

— Где он? — шипит незнакомец. Свет выхватывает из темноты часть его лица, и в этот момент я впервые по-настоящему его вижу. Сначала мне кажется, что он обгорел. Кожа вокруг рта и на подбородке деформированная, морщинистая и перекошенная, но в то же время блестящая. Но все морщины слишком симметричны. Это не увечье.

Ужас плещет горькой желчью в рот. Я делаю шаг назад. Поднимаю пистолет.

Он… нет, оно смотрит на меня. Его глаз смотрит в мои, — светлый и злой глаз. Но и все, глаз только один, в центре лица. А носа нет.

Это наркота. Точно, я на наркоте. Слишком много в целом всего случилось, чтобы быть правдой. Вы точно о таком слышали: когда кожа превращается в апельсиновую кожуру, а из человеческих лиц выползают личинки. Нет, не личинки. Щупальца. Змеи. Корчатся у него на голове, как у медузы. На голове, кстати, еще и куска черепа не хватает.

— Какого хрена.

Оно пугается.

— Не…

— Что ты за хрень такая?

Все, что говорила мама. Про звезды, про пустоту космоса. С каждой секундой я сомневалась в этом все больше и больше, как будто киберлюдей было недостаточно. Я прицелилась в этот единственный голубой глаз. И так вышло, что глянула вверх.

Я видела это. А он нет. Тварь цеплялась за угол здания, рот щерился длинными белыми саблями.

Паранойя срывает меня с катушек.

Слайзер подпрыгивает, скулит, когда пуля влетает между белых прорезей его глаз. Я вижу след. Но оно не дохнет. Наоборот, оно налетает на гуманоидного уродца, который стоит передо мной, и сбивает его на землю. Незнакомец отбивается. Я вижу, как он борется, а потом мое зрение слегка чудит — клянусь, что вокруг шеи слайзера вьется и закручивается что-то вроде усиков.

Но слайзер крупнее. Он рвет когтями и кусается. И тогда я решаю, кто именно из этих двоих не должен умереть.

Я снова стреляю, в упор, отдача швыряет меня назад. На этот раз я попадаю в плечо, и эффект тот, что надо. Пули его не убивают. Но будут раздражать.

— Ну же! — рычу я, оскалившись.

Слайзер поднимает голову. Эти глаза, белые, как у глубоководной мурены или какого-то подземного зверя. Он визжит.

— Завали ебало и иди сюда, — думаю я. Или говорю вслух. Или одно и другое вместе — скорее всего.

Сработало! Слайзер крадется ко мне. Одноглазый парень, человек-осьминог, валяется, скорчившись, на земле. Совсем не похожий теперь на человека.

Пятясь, я поворачиваюсь, уводя слайзера прочь. Но тот ускоряет темп. Начинает лениво бежать.

Из-за дождя все вокруг расплывается.

А потом я кое-что замечаю. Помнится, раньше я видела подъемник. Это подтверждает подозрения. 

Я выбегаю на дорожку, за которой кончаются последние ряды складов. Освещение здесь лучше всего: струи дождя ножами полосуют лучи прожекторов. Похоже на арену.

Выбегаю как можно дальше и жду возле разноцветных грузовых контейнеров по другую сторону. Целюсь в моего противника.

Черт, если это сработает…

— Ну же, иди сюда! — выкрикиваю я, понимая, что это звучит банально. Раздражающе, вызывающе, именно как и надо.

Чудовище мчится ко мне, снова заводя этот ужасный вой. Белый свет приближается. Гудит сигнал. Тварь выбегает на середину дорожки…

И тут же в нее влетает грузовик. Попав под колеса, тварь скулит; шипит вода, разбрызганная шинами. Машина подпрыгивает и раскачивается вперед-назад, впечатывая зверя в землю.

Зажигаются стоп-фары. Водитель, матерясь, выбирается из кабины.

От слайзера остается не так уж и много.

Я скольжу назад, тяжело дыша, и наваливаюсь на контейнер. Лицо горит. Порезы на шее тоже безумно, жгуче болят.

Моя рация скрипит. Меня вызывают.

Едва в силах дышать, я подношу рацию к уху.

— Мне кажется… кажется, вам стоит на это взглянуть, — бормочу я в ресивер.

Дождь усиливается. Сначала приезжают полицейские машины, и место, где лежит то, что осталось от слайзера, огораживают. И почти сразу же приезжает скорая. Никто не стал рыскать дальше, между ангарами.

Оказалось, Карлоса нашли грузчики. Рукав его куртки был оторван, а рана перевязана. Я спешу к нему — увидеться, пока его не забрали. Купаясь в ярком свете кабины, он лежит на каталке и сонно улыбается.

— С чего это ты решила убежать, дрянь ты мелкая? — интересуется Карлос.

— Ну, показалось, что это самое лучшее, и…

Он криво усмехается. Парамедики мельтешат вокруг в своих черных нарядах. После такой долгой тишины шум разговоров, гул машин, сирены и сыплющиеся отовсюду медицинские термины словно душат меня в объятиях. Стоя у задней двери скорой, я никак не могу перестать разглядывать плечо Карлоса. Сквозь повязки проступает кровь, а рука лежит под странным углом. Других повреждений мне не видно.

«Порваны связки в плече».

Карлос следит за моим взглядом, и на его лице проступает благосклонность.

— Эй, в конце концов, это левая. Боюсь, бумажной работой я не отделаюсь.

Но это еще не все. Тот незнакомец, с одним глазом, лежащий в темноте. Наверное, он тоже истекает кровью.

«Он чудовище, — говорит мне здравый смысл. — Просто забудь, тебе померещилось, ты же ничего не соображала».

Я сглатываю.

— Карлос, можно вопрос? — говорю я быстро, потому что его каталку уже загружают в кабину. — Ты… помнишь что-нибудь… о парне, который спас тебя?

— Что-нибудь странное? Не считая того, что на меня напал гигантский зубастый слизняк? Не-а, я отключился.

— Ничего? Совсем ничего?

— Не дави на него, милочка, — говорит одна из медиков, перегораживая мне путь. У нее крашеные волосы, яркие, вишнево-красные, но лицо слишком круглое, кажется, из-за близорукости и постоянного заедания стресса. За ее спиной я слышу оклик Карлоса.

— Следующее, что я запомнил, — то, как лежу в будке охранника и мне чертовски больно. И нет, я понятия не имею, как попал туда.

Я устраиваюсь рядом с ним, а медсестра тем временем обрабатывает порезы на моей шее. Естественно, они не слишком глубокие, иначе я бы узнала об этом куда раньше, но они распухли и сильно болят. Медики дают мне что-то от шока, но я пытаюсь уверить их, что все в норме. Меня заворачивают в одно из космических фольговых одеял, словно собираются испечь в духовке. И, сидя здесь, я пытаюсь подсуммировать события ночи. Медленно, трезво, тщательно.

«Окей, мы нашли парня, выпотрошенного крупным животным. Потом нашли и животное, и теперь оно, раздавленное, лежит тряпочкой в паре метров от меня. Похожее на гигантского зубастого слизняка. И оно напало на меня и моего коллегу.

Потом я встретила незнакомца, который помог мне, когда я вырубилась.

Но он оказался не парнем, а кем-то вроде... даже не знаю. Что-то типа получеловека-полумоллюска.

И существо на него напало.

Но он помог нам.

И мне действительно надо удостовериться, что глаза меня не обманывают, и что он все еще здесь. И жив ли он вообще».

Медсестра представляется как Бекки. Нежно сообщает мне, что будет больно, типа я этого не знаю. Вопросов она старается не задавать. Но любопытство все равно проступает на ее лице сквозь маску сосредоточенности.

Порезы перебинтованы, и мои настоятельные возражения убеждают медиков, что в больницу мне не надо. Хотя, кажется, они настороженно относятся ко мне. Наверное, решили, что я слегка съехала с катушек. Но они продолжают гнуть свою линию: предлагают подбросить до дома.

— Можно мне просто пройтись? — спрашиваю я. — Мне бы подышать немного.

Так что я торопливо шагаю туда, где слоняются люди в белых защитных костюмах. Допрашивают водителя грузовика. Я бреду мимо.

— Эй.

Парень, который стоит ближе ко мне, оборачивается. Бледный и такой испуганный, что даже усталости не заметно. Эти ребята накачаны адреналином. Понятия не имеют, что за хрень творится. Что-то новое. Что-то пугающее. Хочу рассказать Мелани, дождаться не могу. Она не поверит!

Если честно, я и сама не прочь выкинуть это из головы.

— Элиза Бирчвуд, — узнает парень.

— Здоровенный сукин сын, скажи?

Парень кажется изумленным. Совсем молодой, как и я. Мы оба новички, и довольно зеленые.

— Господи, такого я вообще ни разу не видел, — начинает он, тараторя и глотая слова. — Как это... ну, типа, как ты умудрилась выжить? Мы вызывали чуваков из зоологического общества и все такое. И ФБР, и ЦРУ, и... — он сглатывает, качает головой. — Невероятно.

Я индифферентно киваю. Так значит, ничего больше они не нашли.

Когда парня отзывают в сторону, я улыбаюсь ему напоследок и делаю вид, что иду в сторону скорой. Но на самом деле нет. Гляжу через плечо. Проверяю, не смотрит ли кто.

И направляюсь в темный проход между складами.

Здесь снова темно хоть глаз выколи. Глаза уже успели привыкнуть к свету, и теперь под проливным дождем мир вокруг расплывается, как на полотнах экспрессионистов.

Что я ищу? Тело? Черную куртку или пальто. Сколько мертвых парней здесь еще могут быть? Он лежал прямо возле задней стены. Именно там, где тварь его и заловила. Где они боролись со слайзером... Так что он должен быть...

Мои ноги за что-то цепляются, и я едва не спотыкаюсь. Смотрю вниз. У ног лежит кипа материи. Черная куртка. Похожая на ту, что носил мутант. Но и только. Просто куртка, только одежда. Как будто то, что носило ее, растаяло или просто сбросило куртку, как кожу. Шелуха — вот все, что осталось.

Тревога стучит в моих ушах. Щеки горят от разочарования. Он сбежал? Или слайзер изорвал его в такие мелкие клочки, что ничего не осталось?

Опускаюсь на колени, рассматриваю скомканную ткань. Беру за край и поднимаю, пытаясь развернуть.

Она шевелится!

В ужасе выпускаю куртку и отпрыгиваю. Там что-то есть! И этот запах, та самая противная вонь.

С большой осмотрительностью я разворачиваю куртку. Потом, не веря глазам, поднимаюсь на ноги. 

Как будто разум исказил то, что я увидела. Помню, что видела что-то без черепа. И его мозг торчал из головы, как в ужастиках пятидесятых. И вот то же самое передо мной. Я в замешательстве. Такого не может быть.

В куртке прячется существо, чем-то напоминающее кальмара, тело размером с человеческую голову, и человеческий мозг выпирает из фрагментированного черепа. У него очень много длиннющих щупалец. И да, только один глаз — закрытый. Оно без сознания. Не понимаю... Тот, кого я видела, был гуманоидом.

На меня накатывает отвращение. Что случилось? Незнакомец скукожился? Ссохся и превратился в эту штуку? Нет, это ненормально. Невозможно и совершенно неправильно. Но именно это и лежит у моих ног.

И оно замерзает.

Я сглатываю. Оглядываюсь.

Я иду искать парня и натыкаюсь на отвратительного моллюска. Который спас мне жизнь.

Рациональное мышление — скажем, не мой конек. Наоборот, меня частенько ловили на глупостях. И сейчас я сделаю очередную. Не хочу, чтобы это нашла полиция. Его заберут. Запрут где-нибудь. Вскроют. Не хочу этого. Не хочу, чтобы эта штука погибла.

Так что я делаю глупость.

Подбираю куртку вместе с пришельцем и несу его домой.


	9. Глава 9. Согласно моим исследованиям

«Всем заинтересованным лицам.

Это окончательное подтверждение того, что Последний эксперимент провалился. Все опытные гибриды, кроме одного, были уничтожены, поскольку их не сочли подходящими для нашего дела. Остался лишь один подлинный далек, но даже теперь его местонахождение неизвестно. В результате наш вид стоит на грани полного вымирания. Тем не менее, это не только моя вина. Причиной краха стала наша одержимость смертью и разрушением.

Мы больше не можем оставаться чистокровными. Вы будете смотреть на меня с отвращением, как и я сам, но у меня не было особого выбора, что именно делать. Не стоит винить за то, что я сменил суждение, приобретенную мной человечность. Я вынес этот вердикт задолго до того, как подвергся изменениям. Если вы думаете, что я дефективен, тогда знайте: этот дефект берет начало в нашем общем предке. Вы хотели, чтобы я обеспечил нам выживание.

И я обеспечил.

Я все еще жив.

Вы — нет.

Вы не сможете услышать меня. Не потому, что я не распространю это сообщение. Но я выжил. И добился своего.

Я существую во времена, когда все записи о наших действиях давно забыты. Я выжил чудом. Я живу в страхе, я прячусь. Я ранен, но выжил, как у нас всегда получается. Медленно, но я исцеляюсь. Живя среди людей, я могу наблюдать за их поведением, черпать их вдохновение. Они полагают, что я неопасен. Не классифицируют меня как угрозу.

То, что я видел, удивило меня во многих смыслах. Во многом люди очень похожи на нас: их амбиции, умение воевать, их ненависть и гнев. Но дополнительные качества во многом превосходят наши: способность к выживанию, воображение и что самое важное — дружба; именно это дает им преимущество. Это сложно постичь. Мы всегда были уверены в важности повиновения и численного превосходства. И все же люди как вид остаются в выигрыше.

Но я не могу оставаться здесь.

Если моя задача — возродить наш вид, то ресурсов на этой планете не хватит, чтобы обеспечить это. Силуранцы, вид во всех смыслах равный человечеству, по причине нехватки ресурсов вынуждены обитать под землей.

Далеки будущего, в случае, если либо я, либо мой товарищ преуспеют в наших начинаниях, и если вы получите это сообщение, то вы должны уразуметь:

Нам никогда не стоило покидать нашу родную планету.

Скаро — место, где мы должны возродиться.

Это далек Сек, верховный командующий культа Скаро, связь заканчиваю. 

20 марта 2006 года».


	10. Глава 10. Далек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе есть один существенный баг: далеки даже без брони вполне нормально разговаривают, и даже не таким механическим голосом, как через преобразователь. Только тише. Но пусть, автор вправе считать иначе, если ему так хочется. :)

Я захожу в квартиру в двадцать минут пятого. Кладу Существо на диван, подложив под низ рваную матерчатую сумку из Икеи, чтобы слизь не испачкала обивку. Удивительно, но он тяжелый. И заебись какой уродливый — ей-богу, не вру. Хотя разве мне было когда-нибудь на это не пофиг? Но я — не злой человек. Не хочу быть такой. Нет, я не злая. Мир вокруг полон дерьма, так что по крайней мере мы можем сохранять доброту. Он помог нам. Я не собираюсь оставлять его умирать. Одну ночь он может побыть у меня.

Потом, наполнив стакан водой и поставив его рядом с Существом — бредово, знаю — я осторожно иду в душ. И оцениваю ситуацию.

Окей.

На моем диване спит зеленый, похожий на моллюска пришелец. На том же диване, на котором я смотрю кино и обжимаюсь со своим парнем. А сейчас на том же месте обретается какой-то неопознанный организм. Способный менять форму. Ситуация разрастается до таких объемов, которые мне трудновато охватить.

В комнате, где я обычно переодеваюсь (надеваю штаны вдобавок к обычной футболке), я бросаю взгляд на будильник и понимаю, что и часа не пройдет, как взойдет солнце.

Я не устала. Слишком на нервах, чтобы устать. Наверное, все еще в шоке. Все еще на адреналине. Так надо.

Я понятия не имею, с чем столкнулась. Не знаю ни того, что он из себя представляет, ни того, на что он способен, даже того, сильно ли он ранен; а если да, смогу ли я чем-нибудь по-настоящему помочь. Надо проверить, все ли в порядке. Он... оно может не дожить до утра.

Так что я возвращаюсь в гостиную и гляжу на того, кто лежит на диване. Он жив. Сдвинулся — перевернулся на бок. Треклятый водопад щупалец стекал с его бока на пол. Коснувшись паркета, они свивались в кольца. Самое длинное — метра полтора, если не больше. Как гигантский кальмар, которого вытащили из воды. Изувеченный кальмар. Подтаявший на солнце. От него разит этим запахом, острым, медицинским зловонием, но не так сильно, как до этого в патрульной машине. Да и пофиг. У меня и так бардак в квартире, от вони ничего не изменится. Освежитель воздуха стоит копейки.

Беру из холодильника кофе-гляссе и устраиваюсь напротив дивана — вдруг пришельцу что-то понадобится. Но говорить он не может. Да и как, если у него, судя по всему, не осталось рта?

Лицо у Существа такое морщинистое, что я едва могу заметить, как подергивается веко его единственного глаза и мелкие щупальца, растущие из головы. Такие же щупальца, которые у него были в более человеческой форме. Он как будто просел — сплющился, сменил форму, лежа на боку. Как будто у него нет костей. И давайте даже не будем о мозгах, торчащих из его головы. Что за чертовщина?

С каждым вдохом и выдохом его тело беззвучно дергается, пульсирует в такт сердцебиению. Кажется, ему не слишком удобно.

Интересно, думаю я, как это он может так изменяться? Что это вообще такое? Быть такого не может — не в реальном мире. Безумие какое-то. Сумасшедшая трактовка Франкенштейна или супергеройского боевика. Меня трясет аж до внутренностей. За сегодня я повидала слишком много.

Он просыпается. Или из-за тепла, или потому, что почувствовал мой взгляд. Ну прости за любопытство; а кто бы не пялился? Это как вернуться в детство — все эти гадости, от которых глаз не отовать. Но он двигается, приподнимается с непристойно хлюпающим звуком. Потом, моргнув, открывает усталый голубой глаз.

— Эй, привет, — говорю я. Как дрожит мой голос! Надо что-то сказать; быть вежливой, да, даже с гребаным пришельцем. Но учитывая время суток и полученную травму, думаю, стоит простить мой мозг за то, что он не слишком хорошо работает.

— Ты проснулся.

Существо пялится на меня. Тот же глаз, тот же взгляд — это то же существо, которое помогло мне в доках. Он меня знает. Пытается издать звук, но выходит только низкое, булькающее урчание. Пытается пошевелиться и вздрагивает.

— Не надо. Лежи смирно, пожалуйста, — возражаю я.

Честно говоря, теперь, когда оно проснулась, мне требуется сверхчеловеческое усилие, чтобы не убежать с воплями. Может случиться что угодно. Оно может выстрелить ядом. Придушить меня. Изнасиловать (хотя фигушки, у меня есть шокер. Да и, в отличие от популярной японской порнушки, не вижу смысла, с чего бы ему этого хотеть).

Он весь в ссадинах, порезах и больших зеленых синяках. Из ран сочится кровь — красная, как и у нас. Хотя повреждения не такие уж глубокие. Оно не слишком сильно ранено. А может, превращение опасно само по себе? Может, я недооцениваю вред?

Большой, старый покрасневший глаз нацелился на меня. Веко прикрыто, словно существо дремлет.

Но то, как оно смотрит, вдруг отбрасывает меня прочь. Это особенный взгляд — взгляд раненого зверя, бросающего вызов противнику. Демонстративное неповиновение заключенного. Взгляд, который гласит: «Я не боюсь тебя. И не стану терпеть от тебя всякое дерьмо». Взгляд, полный ненависти.

И снова острая боль узнавания. Почему?

— Слышишь, я понятия не имею, кто ты. Но ты тогда помог мне и Карлосу. А я помогаю тебе. Просто... ну, спокойнее, окей?

Пока я говорю, он бесшумно двигается, приподнимаясь. Вот черт. Я его разозлила. Он собирается напасть? Беру себя в руки. Нащупываю шокер — он в заднем кармане, такой твердый под тонким слоем ткани.

Чего я совершенно точно не ожидала, так это телефонного звонка.

Автомобильный гудок родом из двадцатых дырявит напряжение, словно гвоздь стенку. Я отворачиваюсь от Существа и смотрю на куртку — на маленький прямоугольник света, сияющий сквозь ткань. С опаской я перевожу взгляд на диван, но существо не сдвинулось с места. Так и сидит, психованный осьминог-мутант, царственно свесив по сторонам щупальца и глядя на меня холодным расчетливым взглядом.

И хочет, чтобы я взяла трубку.

Я не поворачиваюсь к нему спиной. Пячусь по комнате боком, как краб, и выуживаю из кармана телефон. Номер не определен.

Осторожно, но все же жму «Ответить», дергано подношу трубку к уху.

— НЕРАЗУМНО БЫЛО ПРИНОСИТЬ МЕНЯ СЮДА. 

Это заявляет голос из моих детских кошмаров. Потому что голос, звучащий в телефоне, голос существа, сидящего на моем диване, этот скрежещущий, механический отрывистый лай — это голос далека.

Два чудовища за одну ночь. Эта штука — не просто машина. И не была ею. Только скрывала тягучий, оплывший кусок плоти. Каким-то образом оно может подключиться к моему телефону и поговорить. Оно может менять форму. Но последнее я пойму только позже, сейчас я только пытаюсь переварить информацию.

Медленно, чрезвычайно медленно опускаю телефон на стол, экраном вверх.

— Это ты говоришь? — удостоверяюсь я. Оно моргает. Подтверждающий знак.

— ТАК... ТОЧНО, — скрежещет голос. Медленно, словно не хватает энергии или слабая связь.

— Далек. Тот черный танк... штука в Мидтаун Уэст?

— ВЕРНО.

Очередная волна понимания захлестывает меня. Волна паники. Машина-убийца, так говорил Льюис. Я не сомневалась в этом, когда была маленькой. И не очень умно сомневаться в этом сейчас.

В моей комнате убийца.

— Из-звини, — бормочу я, растеряв всю храбрость. Трусиха года, не иначе. Слайзер, ага, со слайзером я могла справиться. Но не с этим. Не с ним. Не с кем-то умным, говорящим, мыслящим и отравляющим мой слух ненавистью.

— Я не знала. Я не думала... со всеми этими, э... превращениями и... о, Господи.

Я вижу, какой он внезапно огромный, заполняющий все поле зрения, зеленый, презрительный и чудовищный. И вижу, как он закатывает глаз.

— ЕСЛИ БЫ Я ХОТЕЛ ТВОЕЙ СМЕРТИ, — трещит механический голос, — Я БЫ ДАЛ СЛАЙЗЕРУ УБИТЬ ТЕБЯ.

Я долго и упорно смотрю на него. В его взгляде есть что-то стальное. Его лицо, каким бы ужасным ни казалось, выглядит древним, старым. Оно повидало гораздо худшую дрянь. Он не станет возиться со мной. И не лжет. Я с трудом сажусь. Он дело говорит.

Тишина. Далек, потому что да, это именно он, протягивает пару щупалец и обхватывает стакан. На стекле остаются густые полосы слизи. Я ошалело наблюдаю, как он играючи поднимает его и тянет к себе. Неожиданно становится виден его рот, прячущийся между двух щупалец. Далек делает глоток, и его тело раздувается. И снова, победив страх, меня охватывает благоговение, совсем как в детстве. Он делает это с такой легкостью! Это как следить за улиткой, которая ест салат — немного противно, но ужасно интересно. И мой страх чуть-чуть отступает. Я сижу напротив кошмара из моего детства, и миллиард вопросов квантовыми частицами бомбардирует мой мозг. И что самое удивительное — облегчение, потому что я жива.

Сквозняк колышет шторы. Все еще холодно. Отопление в этой квартире включат в лучшем случае в конце ноября. Достаточно сказать, что хозяйку квартиры я не слишком-то люблю. Дождь за окном барабанит все громче. Я принесла в дом пришельца. Я не бросила его на улице, чтобы он подхватил воспаление легких. И, боже милый, там полно тех, кто все-таки его подхватит. Я жива, здесь и сейчас. Снаружи мир живет своей жизнью. А мой внеземной гость сидит и молчит.

Телефон снова вибрирует.

— ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ПРИНЕСЛА МЕНЯ СЮДА? — спрашивает далек. Неожиданно я теряюсь.

— Мне... мне показалось, что ты ранен, — начинаю я. Он с грохотом ставит стакан на стол: стекло покрыто прозрачной слизью. — А ты помог мне выбраться, так что не бросать же тебя умирать. И... — Да какого черта? — Думаю, мне просто стало любопытно.

— ТЫ ГЛУПАЯ, — говорит мне Пришелец. 

— Ага. Думаю, так и есть.

Я это признаю. Смотрю, как он движется. Как поднимает извивающиеся щупальца. Пластик трещит. Далек выглядит усталым. Если бы он был человеком — самым обычным парнем, — я бы смогла выяснить две главных вещи. Он очень старый. И очень устал.

Я обдумываю это, пытаясь расслабиться. А это вдруг оказывается совсем нетрудно. Что он мне сделает? Я набираюсь смелости и говорю:

— Я видела тебя раньше. — Это комментарий, и он требует подтверждения. Далек закрывает глаз. Спит. А может, умер.

— ВЕРОЯТНО, — гудит телефон. Этот медленный голос подходит его динамику.

— Ты изменил форму.

— ВЕРНО.

— Ты всегда можешь ее менять?

— НЕТ.

Это поднимает намного больше вопросов. По одному за раз.

— Ясно. Это... — «Ты насильник? Нет, забудь». — Кажется, когда ты это делаешь, тебе очень больно?

Сам далек что-то бормочет. Телефон говорит:

— ЭТО НЕСУЩЕСТВЕННО. ДАЛЕКИ ДОПУСКАЮТ БОЛЬ.

— Окей.

Может, я задаю не те вопросы, но разговор обостряется.

— А ты...

Но Существо сдвигается в сторону и приоткрывает глаз.

— БУДУ БЛАГОДАРЕН ЗА ВОЗМОЖНОСТЬ ПОСПАТЬ.

Он укладывается. И снова, кажется, немного растекся в стороны. Думаю, с ним все будет нормально. Прикусив губу, киваю. Встаю, скрипнув паркетом.

— Ага. Конечно.

Я осторожно тянусь и нащупываю телефон, все еще со включенным экраном, но молчащий.

— У тебя есть право. Я не против, если ты... э... захочешь остаться, когда я уйду. Оставлю запасные ключи. Если можешь, отложи свои превращения на потом, пока я здесь.

Добравшись до спальни, я придвигаю к двери стол; очень тяжелый, ага. Осторожность не помешает.

Тут до меня наконец доходит, что, наверное, я вела себя невежливо. Неземная жизнь — все дозволено, решите вы. Гляжу обратно в комнату — он валяется там, бледный, занимая весь диван, и мерно дышит. Полагаю, эта картина надолго запечатлится в моей памяти.

— Могу я спросить еще одну вещь? — осведомляюсь я в пространство.

— ...МОЖЕШЬ.

— Как мне тебя называть? У тебя есть имя, или ты просто... далек?

Свет мигает.

— У ДАЛЕКОВ НЕТ ИМЕН, — говорит Существо после короткой паузы. Телефон в моей руке рявкает. — НО У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ.

Странно. Так он не считает себя далеком?

— МЕНЯ ЗОВУТ СЕК.

Сек. Без сомнения инопланетно, коротко и мило. Веско. Стоит принять к сведению.

— Тогда спокойной ночи, Сек.

Нет ответа.

Решив, что разговор окончен, я нажимаю отбой.

Выключаю свет.

Закрываю дверь.


	11. Глава 11. Время; как оно течет

«Трудно понять структуру Времени. Оно эластично. Оно может изменять форму. Степень его пластичности выходит далеко за пределы человеческого понимания и, если уж на то пошло, за пределы понимания многих других разумных форм жизни. Мы не ошибались. Мы никогда не сомневались в наших силах. Мы осознавали риск.

Так что мое решение преследовать далека Каана оказалось катастрофически неверным.

Можно было ожидать гораздо худших последствий. Мне удивительно повезло. Я сохранил рассудок. Но не форму.

Зима 1933 года выдалась чрезвычайно холодной. Жить на Земле было трудно. Прошло три года с тех пор, как он сбежал. С тех пор, как мы потерпели неудачу в наших замыслах. И прежде чем я собрал достаточно энергии, чтобы попытаться последовать за ним.

Я всегда превосходил своего противника, или считал, что превосходил. Против его упорства я мог поставить свой интеллект. Я считал его мертвым. Он потерпел неудачу. Должен был потерпеть. Я почти погиб, следуя за ним. Невозможно, чтобы он выжил. 

Однако благодаря этим событиям я в состоянии изложить природу времени. Понимаете, в то время как оно считается непрерывным, как я уже говорил, в действительности его стоит рассматривать с другой точки зрения. Похоже, что у времени есть совесть. Иначе говоря, оно живое. Оно способно принимать или отвергать, его воздействие меняется, и его можно обмануть. Мы бы сочли подобные особенности несущественными. Не в нашей природе обращать внимание на такие вещи.

Чтобы предпринять путешествие во времени, как правило необходимо судно. Когда в 1933 году я его предпринял, в моем распоряжении была моя первоначальная броня. По вполне очевидным анатомическим причинам путешествовать внутри этого приспособления было невозможно более. Так что я применил темпоральный сдвиг, полностью подвергаясь воздействию временной воронки.

Попытка провалилась. К тому моменту, когда я осознал, что именно пытался осуществить мой бывший соратник, было слишком поздно. Меня отбросило от барьера и швырнуло обратно на Землю. Через пятьдесят один год после того, как я отправился.

Стало ясно, что путешествие оставило свой след.

Отправляясь, я находился в своей эволюционной форме.

Но Время запомнило ослабланное, маленькое, моллюскоподобное существо внутри металлической раковины. Мою исходную форму.

Когда в 1984 году я достиг реальности, то находился на полпути между двух форм.

Мой случай не единственный. Таймлорды переживали подобные изменения. Они становились отчасти детьми, отчасти взрослыми — наиболее нестабильная из виденных форма.

Я предвижу, однако, что с открытым доступом в Пустоту это влияние можно обернуть вспять. Но я не не стал бы пытаться. Последствия будут слишком серьезными».

(Далек Сек, в разговоре с доктором Дениз Уллсуотер, 18 января 2008 года. Записано и расшифровано Фредриком Хайнкелем)

***

Проснувшись, первым делом я слышу бубнеж какого-то тупого диктора, звучащий из часов-приемника. Затем раздается наигранный голос Уинтерс, которая говорит что-то об англо-американских отношениях. Терпеть не могу новости — скучно до зевоты. Но все же мне кажется, самое мудрое сейчас — знать о том, что творится в мире. И, кроме того, слушать о «Вэллианте» — это нечто!

Неясный, белесый свет струится из окна. Свет розовеющего рассвета над шумными улицами и дымящими трубами, рассвета над влажными улицами, по которым вот-вот польется поток машин, где перекрикиваются мусорщики, где просыпаются у порогов пьяницы и так много людей бредут с бодуна по этим мокрым туманным улицам, между кирпичом, и бетоном, и сливными решетками, и проводами, торчащими из ниоткуда, где горячий воздух гонит по асфальту мусор, и тот шелестит на ветру.

Рассвета, когда мне пора вставать. Черт. Я проспала всего два часа. Шея раскалывается. Прямо горит, больно до чертиков. Поднимаю руку: она перевязана. Потом замечаю, что стол придвинут к двери, что нет лампы, старого кассетника и ноута, и думаю: «Странное место для стола».

Потом вспоминаю.

На моем диване спит, свернувшись, зеленый пришелец с щупальцами. Вздрагиваю от страха, сдерживаю тревожную тошноту, и тут в моих ушах звенит радостное возбуждение.

Сек, так его звали, верно?

Я соскакиваю с кровати — так и спала, не расстилая постель, поверх покрывала, — и иду к двери. Даже не помню, как двигала стол — так я устала. Но сейчас уже нет. Нетушки.

Вопросы, все вопросы двухчасовой давности проносятся в моей голове. Вот мой шанс. Ностальгия, мои давние споры с Малькольмом о космосе и пришельцах. Об этом пришельце.

О Боже, это все так по-настоящему теперь.

С какой ты планеты? Давно живешь в Нью-Йорке? Есть еще такие, как ты? Как ты подключаешься к своему роботу? Ты и правда мужик или просто похож на него?

И другие, более практичные.

Что ты делал в доках? Что к чертям такое этот слайзер, правда? Он твой? Откуда он? Он там жил всегда (потому что, боже милый, до прошлой ночи я никогда не видела раньше так сильно изорванного тела)? Слайзер следил за тобой? У тебя есть разрешение на твое оружие? Ты кого-нибудь на самом деле убивал?

Честно говоря, последний вопрос беспокоил меня сильнее всего.

Двигать стол еще более неудобно, чем я ожидала. Если моя квартира крошечная, то спальню в основном занимают шкаф и кровать. Когда я пытаюсь вернуть стол на место — по стороне за раз, — мои мышцы и синяки ноют, жалуясь. Стол бьется в мои колени. Я ударяюсь пальцем ноги и громко матерюсь. Он скребет по ковролину, но у меня получается.

Открываясь, дверь слишком громко скрипит. Надеюсь, оно не разворчится, если его разбудить.

Комнатка залита тем же приглушенным утренним светом, и первое, что я вижу — жалюзи подняты. Потрясенная, я колеблюсь.

Далек сидит, устроившись на подоконнике. Его мозг темными изгибами выделяется на фоне здания за окном. Кажется, он оборачивается на скрип двери, его щупальца стекают с подоконника на пол, сворачиваясь, словно длинные хвосты. Они не похожи на осьминожьи — каждый поделен на части, словно дождевой червяк, и отливает зеленым. Кажется, далек о чем-то думает.

Как он туда забрался? Он не кажется слишком-то ловким. Должно быть, он проснулся давным-давно. И пялится на просыпающийся город. И я не уверена, что хочу знать причину.

В комнате все еще темно, но я не трогаю выключатель.

— Так ты встал, — говорю с улыбкой.

Тогда, не придумав ничего лучше, или менее неудобного, я бочком иду к стойке, высматривая кофейник. Мой гость слышит, как я стучу, и поворачивается, оставляя на подоконнике следы. Я вздрагиваю. Это сморщенное лицо, этот глаз сосредотачивают на мне внимание. Не то чтобы этого нельзя было пережить, но его взгляд острый, словно через прицел. Он прищуривается.

Я бросаю ошарашенный взгляд на кофейник, который держу в руке. И стараюсь делать вид, что передо мной обычный человек.

— Эм... хочешь? В смысле, кофе?

Сека это не впечатляет. Надо бы взять телефон. Но, кажется, я оставила его на зарядке.

— Ты... ты будешь еще проделывать эту... штуку с телефоном? — спрашиваю с надеждой.

Гляжу на ладони и понимаю, что взяла панировку для мяса вместо Нескафе. Ага. Ну и что? Меня отвлекают.

Существо медленно моргает, и я прямо чувствую исходящие от него волны сарказма. Круто, как ему удается изображать сарказм, как он это делает? Таким же взглядом на меня смотрели мой учитель истории, мой брат и иногда Мелани.

Потом он поднимает щупальце, сгибая его, как руку, и трижды стучит по стеклу. Танг-танг-танг. Привлекает внимание. Хочет, чтобы я посмотрела за окно.

Отставляю кофейник в сторону.

— Что там?

Подхожу, и он поворачивается, быстро и упрямо, так, чтобы я проследила за его взглядом.

И вот он где.

Припаркован на тротуаре, словно минивэн. Такси, готовое его подобрать. Такой неуместный среди серых тротуарных плит, геометрически точный и черный, как смоль. Его глаз-камера направлен прямо на нас, поблескивает голубым. Броня приехала за далеком.

Я опускаю взгляд на самого далека, жителя брони, и он смотрит на меня в ответ. Маленький, похожий на кальмара. Моллюск. Который прячется в раковине.

И меня окатывает странным, выматывающим разочарованием.

— О.

Он окидывает меня взглядом с головы до ног, резким взглядом.

— Так ты хочешь наружу? Ну, наверное, я слегка псих, но я не против, если ты останешься.

Он булькает. Как будто даже обижается.

Снова выводы. Поднять свое дряблое тело на метр он может, но скорее всего не справится со ступеньками.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя несла? — Я не скрываю отвращения.

Он слегка наклоняется. Крошечный осьминожий кивок.

Я пожимаю плечами. Но мне ведь не хочется этого делать! Это же как помогать старику, страдающему недержанием. Нет, я не хочу, чтобы это звучало жестоко. Хотя и гарантирую, что вам знакомо это чувство.

Я помню его одежду. Да. Наклоняюсь, сгребая ее в руки. Они воняют, но не только им самим. Еще порохом, сыростью из-за дождя. И слайзером. Все не слишком-то вкусное.

Чтобы принести далека сюда, мне пришлось соврать. Один из копов, дежуривших у тела, подвез меня домой. Я сказала, что в свертке моя одежда — правдоподобное объяснение, раз уж я тащила его так далеко.

«Ну и крепкие же у тебя духи, дорогуша», — заметил он, выразительно бурча. К счастью, он смотрел на светофор, когда сверток дернулся. Должно быть, он подумал, что запах оставил покрытый слизью нападавший. Кроме того. Никто не знал, что их было двое.

Черная парка, офисные брюки и легкая хлопковая рубашка, белая, но, к несчастью, вся в пятнах. Размера примерно сорокового. Понятное дело, одежда не сочетается друг с другом. И выглядит поношенной, как будто ее одолжили. Хотя по качеству рубашки можно сказать, что она относительно новая. И все еще мокрая насквозь. А еще пара тяжелых черных ботинок, тоже неизношенных, новых. Покрытых коркой высохшей слизи.

Я отпираю двери и подвешиваю всю эту коллекцию между руками, словно гамак.

— Сюда.

Существо разглядывает меня. Он понимает. Я наклоняюсь к нему и стараюсь не дергаться, когда он вскарабкивается с подоконника, и его вес давит меня к земле.

Собирая все свои силы, я выношу Сека, далека, наружу, на холодную лестницу.

Когда мы выходим на улицу, по тыльной стороне моих рук начинают бежать мурашки. С прошлой ночи лужи еще не высохли. А по небу, розовеющему закатом, бродят угрожающие, сердитые тучи.

Мой гость булькает, и я оказываюсь лицом к лицу с машиной, которую всегда называла далеком. Она не такая высокая, как я помню. Но, наверное, я выросла.

С металлическим воем его голова-купол поворачивается ко мне. Голова Сека. Я вздрагиваю, осознав, что тот, кто ее контролирует, сидит в этот миг у меня на руках. Этот голубоватый свет, круглый, как луна. Камера. И глаз. Ну вот, все по-новой.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спрашиваю я, и он раздувается. Ага, снова здорово. Лампы по сторонам купола мигают.

— ТЕЛЕПАТИЧЕСКОЕ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ.

— Ты привел это сюда... просто силой мысли?

— ЭТО ТРЕБУЕТ БОЛЬШОЙ КОНЦЕНТРАЦИИ, — отвечает странная машина. Тот же визгливый, скрежещущий лай. Прямо как из телефона. Прямо как я помню.

В паре кварталов отсюда ревет мопед. За забором воет собака. Мы не одни. Я в спадающих кроссовках, ночнушке и желтых штанах с пингвинами. Как будто одно это не странно. Мимо прогуливается чувак в наушниках и джинсовой куртке, окидывает нас долгим, тяжелым взглядом. Усталая темнокожая женщина, которая держит большого зеленого кальмара возле самой большой в мире перечницы. Теперь он должен понять, насколько все это кажется странным мне.

Окидываю взглядом броню далека сверху донизу. Какая она странная! Полусферы в нижней части. Хромированный стебелек глаза, глянцевый вантуз — оба торчат вперед, но прошлая острота исчезла. Все изменилось. Ржавчины больше нет. Вместо тусклой припыленности — полировка. Кто-то эту штуку вычистил. Может, он не всегда мог менять форму. А может, кто-то сделал это за него. И броня настолько черная, что прямо втягивает свет.

И, пока я рассматриваю ее, раздается острое шипение — словно вырвавшийся наружу пар. Она открывается.

Оболочка раскалывается посредине, открывая невидимое, казалось, в механизме. Две половины средней секции ныряют вниз на ранее невидимых шарнирах и гидравлике, а черные фрагменты юбки опадают и раскрываются, словно лепестки футуристического робоцветка. Мне приходится отступить на шаг. Все это происходит медленно. Так что это не цельный механизм: никаких переплетений процессоров и мигающих огоньков. Вместо этого — небольшая полость под куполом, закрепленная впереди. Запахи масла, дезинфекции, сырости и плоти бьют меня под дых. Я борюсь с кашлем.

Одна из крошечных аномалий. Из странных вещей, которые можно увидеть в Городе, иногда, если повезет. Фрагмент абстрактного граффити. Скульптуру из хлама. Открывающегося далека.

Я знаю, для чего эта полость. Она для компьютера, жесткого диска далека. В данном случае — для настоящего мозга. 

Сек извивается у меня на руках, сворачивая самые задние щупальца. 

— ПОДОЙДИ БЛИЖЕ, — командует он, так что я поднимаю уже уставшие руки, и он прыгает прямо в полость, как лягушка. С неожиданной силой, выбивая меня из равновесия, и подтягивается на диск — платформу, в виде которой сделан низ полости. Поворачивается. Отбрасывает свои придатки назад, и они переплетаются, словно корни, в лесу проводов. Потом моргает.

— ЭЛИЗА БИРЧВУД, — заявляет он.

— Да. И пожалуйста.

Я отскакиваю, видя, как пара проводов змеится вниз из купола. Они вворачиваются в мягкие ткани мозга существа. Стебельчатый глаз дергается.

— ХОЧУ ВЫРАЗИТЬ БЛАГОДАРНОСТЬ. ТВОЯ ПОМОЩЬ НЕОЦЕНИМА.

— Что ж, я тоже так думаю, — отвечаю. Мне холодно. И у меня все еще куча вопросов. Оболочка начинает закрываться. Успеваю поймать взгляд кальмара-мутанта, зеленого на черном, а потом щель запечатывается наглухо. Теперь это просто механизм.

Светящийся глаз-камера целится мне в лицо, остальное тело вот-вот готово двинутся. Если мне есть что сказать, надо говорить сейчас. Но тут он начинает разворачиваться прочь. Голова поворачивается последней. Сек катится по тротуару.

И все? Он просто уходит? Чувствуя странное смущение, я шагаю за ним. Кроссовки неприятно хлопают по асфальту. Мы проходим мимо ржавых пожарных лестниц и серебристых мусорных баков, небрежно сваленных кучей.

— Эй, далек.

Лампы мигают.

— ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ПООБЩАТЬСЯ?

— Ну, ага. Одного парня убили в Ред Хук прошлой ночью. Слайзер убил.

— ЭТО ВПОЛНЕ ВЕРОЯТНО.

— Ты был свидетелем, — поспешно бормочу я. — Мне надо... опросить тебя. Что ты делал на погрузочном доке?

Далек соскальзывает к обочине, и, когда я догоняю его, поворачивается ко мне.

— Я ПРЕСЛЕДОВАЛ СЛАЙЗЕРА, КАК И ТЫ, — отвечает он, его голос трубно гудит посреди в остальном тихой улицы.

Ну, хоть что-то. Я скрещиваю руки на груди. 

— Итак, ты знаешь, откуда взялась эта штука?

Повисает пауза.

— НЕТ. НЕ ЗНАЮ.

Отмодулированный, короткий ответ. Нет? Серьезно?

— Не знаешь?

Голова поворачивается, глаз поднимается, разглядывая плоские крыши над нами.

— Я ПРИШЕЛ ПРОШЛОЙ НОЧЬЮ, ЗНАЯ О ЕГО ПРИСУТСТВИИ. ЭТОТ ВИД НЕ ПРИСУЩ ДЛЯ ДАННОЙ ПЛАНЕТЫ. ЕГО ПОЯВЛЕНИЕ... НЕ ПРОСЧИТЫВАЕТСЯ...

Приходится согласиться с этим.

— Сек. Что тебе известно?

Далек не отвечает.

Делаю трудный шаг.

— Кто ты такой на самом деле?

И смотрю только, как он переваливается через бордюр и выезжает на дорогу. 

— ЭТО СЕКРЕТНЫЕ СВЕДЕНИЯ. РЕКОМЕНДУЮ НЕ ДЕЛАТЬ ПОПЫТОК СЛЕДОВАТЬ ЗА МНОЙ.

Он выезжает на противоположную сторону — голубой свет разливается по асфальту, и я клянусь, механизм поднялся и приземлился на тротуаре. Он поворачивает налево и ускользает с глаз долой. Мимо проезжает мотоциклист. Все снова как обычно. Только вот на самом деле нет. И никогда не будет. Думаю, я только что повстречала самую странную, самую обескураживающую и самую пугающую личность, с которой только могла столкнуться. 

Послушав его совет, я не иду за ним. Какой в этом смысл?

Я тяжело вздыхаю и провожу рукой по волосам. Кудряшки больно цепляются за пальцы.

Полагаю, мне нужно докопаться до сути всего этого. В конце концов, это моя работа. Я спросила. Но он так и ушел, оставив меня несолоно хлебавши.

Поворачиваюсь и медленно иду обратно по улице. Глаз улавливает движение. Я смотрю.

Серебристый аллигатор с длинным, острым, как ряд ножей, спинным плавником копается в мусоре, принюхиваясь в темноту своей длинной колючей мордой. Такого же я видела на овощном рынке. Меня это почти не удивляет теперь.

Возможно, далек знает кое-что и об этом. 

Но в одном я уверена на все сто.

Даже если я бросаю работу, то оставлю все в наилучшем виде.

Хрена с два я брошу это дело.


	12. Глава 12. План и совет

И, конечно, все тут же в газетах. В «Дейли». И в «Пост». Но не в «Таймс». У них там беспокоятся об историях покрупнее.

«Изувеченное тело найдено в доке Рэд Хук».

«ШОКИРУЮЩЕЕ УБИЙСТВО В БРУКЛИНЕ»

«УБИЙЦА — МОНСТР. ЗЕМЛЯ НА ГРАНИ НОВОГО ВТОРЖЕНИЯ?»

Заголовки толпятся на стенде газетного киоска и орут мне в лицо, пока я прохожу мимо. Вижу размытое фото распахнутых ворот на первой странице «Дейли Ньюс»; там мы нашли тело, и я думаю, что как раз стоит остановить мгновенье. Я здесь не одна.

Но я стою ближе всех, и продавец, парень в кожанке и мятой бейсболке, требует, чтобы я проходила. Я иду, но сначала покупаю «Дейли Ньюс».

Статья, как и надо, ужасная. Данные насчет тела, зоны нападения, полицейские комментарии. Тем не менее, нигде не упоминается о настоящей природе убийцы. И это чертовски кстати.

Я взяла выходной. Решила, что раз уж увольняюсь из полиции, не страшно, если я денек проведу наедине с собой. Отдохну, восстановлю силы. Особенно последнее. Потому что сейчас, как никогда, мой разум весь в огне.

Словно мой мозг вынули из головы, спрятали в коробку и вытрясли всю жизнь вплоть до дюйма, прежде чем заменить. Все выглядит иначе.

И меня трясет не только из-за эмоций.

Прежде чем выйти, я стащила повязку с шеи — посмотреть на рану. Лучше б я этого не делала.

Два длинных, черно-красных, мрачных пореза стянули мою плоть. Кожа вокруг них распухла и болела. Я выпила две таблетки ибупрофена, чтобы унять боль. О том, чтобы в такую погоду надеть шарф, и речи быть не могло, так что я просто прилепила повязку обратно. Попыталась не обращать внимания на ввалившиеся темные глаза и безумную прическу. Вместо этого я попробовала как-то уравновесить это подобающим макияжем.

Порезы были отвратительные — и на вид, и по ощущениям. Они бы смотрелись круто, будь я ниндзя-ассассином или вечно нарывающимся героем боевика. Но увы. Мне двадцать три, и я живу в Челси. Боевые шрамы мне ни к чему. Это попросту неудобно. Но хуже всего, что их устроил мне какой-то пришелец, и, думаю, что бы ни было в прививках от столбняка, такую инфекцию оно не вылечит. Нужно было поговорить с Секом. Правда нужно. У него наверняка есть какие-то космо-медицинские ноу-хау.

Опять двадцать пять.

Этот гребаный далек все изменил, и я не могу выкинуть его из головы.

Резкое похолодание закончилось, но небо решило не любезничать и не разгонять тучи. В итоге получаем душный, сырой день, двадцать пять градусов тепла максимум, и шорты как-то даже не наденешь.

Я выуживаю из шкафа первые попавшиеся джинсы — узкие, которые сдавливают ноги. Поверх — длинный желтый жилет, а на него — тяжелую холщовую куртку, которую мама купила мне на позапрошлый день рождения. Я сражалась с пришельцами. Мне нужны крутые очки-авиаторы, чтобы довершить образ. А сейчас, надеюсь, ни один ко мне и на пару миль не приблизится.

Я проталкиваюсь сквозь толпы людей. Сквозь мимолетные обрывки разговоров. Люди смеются. Кричат. Я не смотрю по сторонам, переходя дорогу, но, когда толпа рассасывается, тоже ухожу. Мне надо прогуляться. Посмотрим, получится ли дойти хотя бы до парка. А потом до «Тако Белл».

Железные аллигаторы. Гигантские слизни с медвежьими когтями. Моя жизнь растворилась в каком-то садистском сюрреализме, и это меня пугает.

И Сек.

Как механизм он был угрозой. Я всегда это знала. От него у меня волосы дыбом вставали.

Он. Да, Сек сейчас для меня — «он».

Потому что внутри механизма оказалось существо, немного похожее на человека. Умеющее ходить, говорить. И мыслить тоже.

Дело не в том, что оно выглядит таким уродливым. Таким мутировавшим, искореженным, измочаленным и растекшимся. И даже если оно таким появилось на свет, тоже не важно. Дело и не в том, что, когда ему больно, или оно устало, или ослабело, то оно съеживается в размерах и пропорциях, как термоусадочная пленка.

Дело в том, что оно может думать.

Вот киберлюди, во всяком случае, казались тупыми и беспрекословными, только выполняли приказы и маршировали, как оловянные солдатики.

Разумная жизнь. Что-то такое же умное, как человек.

Прошлой ночью я его встретила, и потом просто отпустила.

«Он все еще где-то там».

Я могла стоять прямо рядом с врагом человечества. И ни черта не случится. Только через мой труп.

Внезапно, я перевожу свои таинственные измышления в резервный режим, потому что приближаюсь к кое-чему знакомому. «Старбакс». Над головой маячит зеленый логотип, самодовольная русалка ухмыляется, разглядывая улицу сверху. Так-то лучше. Мне сейчас нужно что-нибудь нормальное.

Я собираюсь пройти мимо, но внезапно понимаю, что ужасно хочу пить. Латте, или чего-то вроде фраппуччино — вот это мне по душе! — а может, даже лимонада выпью.

Место не хуже прочих, кроме того, стоит и в туалет заглянуть. Так что я захожу.

Первое, что я вижу в полутемном интерьере — это длинную очередь, и думаю, может, не стоило заходить? Но, раз уж я до сих пор в нынешних обстоятельствах чувствую себя упорной и выносливой, решаю подождать.

И, пока жду, начинаю придумывать план. Мне будет нужно устроить с далеком встречу. И на этот раз я не собираюсь трусить. Он опасен, но мне нужно разобраться с этой бредятиной, пока все не стало еще хуже. Хотя нет никакой гарантии, что мы скоро встретимся. Особенно, если без брони. Думаю, так с ним будет легче говорить. Хочется знать: а что, если этих монстров много? И как их можно остановить, пока они никого не убили?

Потом я вспоминаю о Льюисе. Том уличном музыканте. Он знал Сека. Может, он будет знать кое-что еще.

Так что у меня теперь есть цель. Есть контакт. Бум!

…

Елки, почему они не могут продавать простой, обычный кофе?

Смотрю на табло, и что я вижу? Латте, мокко, капуччино, монго, эспрессо, айс-кофе, обезжиренный латте. А это что такое? Шоколадно-коричный чумовой латте? Звучит как закуска, не как напиток.

Потом кто-то хватает меня за руку.

— Э-ге-гей!

А теперь, после травмы, мне стоит невероятных усилий и самоконтроля, чтобы не повернуться и не вмазать обидчику по роже. И все же я вздрагиваю и поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть…

Молодая, изумительно стройная женщина, чей внешний вид можно описать только как «безукоризненный». Атласно-черные волосы свернуты в идеальный французский узел. Черно-зеленое короткое платье охватывает фигуру. Но лучше всего заметны эти яркие, миндалевидные карие глаза, которые широко раскрываются, пока она мне усмехается.

— Мелани? Боже мой!

Мы обе кричим, обнимаем друг дружку, взбаламутив всю очередь. Неожиданно меня целуют — дважды в каждую щеку.

— Элиза! Да я сто лет тебя не видела!

— Ну, и где тебя носило?

— А ты как думаешь?

Она не одна. Прямо за нами стоит одна из ее подруг по колледжу. Полненькая, на вид общительная девушка в розовом твидовом пиджаке, в очках с толстыми флуоресцентно-зелеными стеклами и кучей мышиного цвета кудряшек. Она смущенно смеется. Ведь нам всем неловко, правда?

— Элиза, это Дана. Мы вместе разрабатываем узоры.

Протягиваю руку, и меня целуют во второй раз — европейская манера.

Поцелуев больше, чем от парней за целый… год? Мне говорят, что эта Дана из Висконсина.

— Но что вы здесь делаете? — спрашиваю. Мне казалось, сейчас, с их положением художников, они должны бы сидеть в каком-нибудь органическом инди-заведении в кампусе, грызть деревенские сыры и пить заваренные смеси из свежескошенной травы, приправленной коноплей. Но не в «Старбаксе».

— О, да мы просто заскочили, — объясняет обыденно Мелани. — Выпить по чашечке.

— Ага, я тоже. И, бог ты мой, я так этому рада! Ты и правда здесь.

Очередь начинает нас обходить. Нас окидывает неодобрительным взглядом женщина в костюме. Но мне уже плевать.

Мелани обалденно выглядит, с маленькой белой сумочкой в руке, с сияющим видом. Она и ее новая подружка-художница. И вдруг мне становится стыдно. Руки опускаются. По сравнению с ней я выгляжу неопрятной, в заношенных джинсах, как будто пробовалась на роль в «О мышах и людях». Ну и ладно. Она… ну, она изменилась.

И все, что происходит сейчас, вспыхивает, как будто в моей голове магний. Неожиданно мне хочется все ей рассказать. Мне это нужно. Да! Мелани поймет. Она всегда понимала. Она — моя лучшая подруга.

— Мелани, — в конце концов говорю я, понизив голос. — Я тут думала… может, поговорим с тобой кое о чем? В смысле, я пойму, если ты занята.

Она бросает взгляд на Дану, та пожимает плечами.

— Ага, вперед. Давайте, наверстывайте упущенное, — кивает ее спутница. Мелани оборачивается ко мне.

— Конечно. На сегодня мы закончили с делами в любом случае.

— Отлично, здорово! Я угощаю.

Так что мы устраивается на шикарном, хоть и потертом кожаном диване за одним из низеньких столиков. У окна — Мелани любит разглядывать людей. Может, мы в обычном, рядовом кафе, но с тем же успехом мы могли устроиться и в гостиничном лобби. Мелани заказала мокко, я взяла баночку газировки. Мы сидим друг напротив друга. Она с улыбкой болтает, пока не поднимает глаза и не видит выражение моего лица. Тогда ее лицо гаснет, и она понижает голос.

— Элиза, что-то не так? Кажется, я говорила тебе не налегать так на спиртное. Что с твоей шеей?

Я качаю головой. Есть в этом что-то постыдное. Мы в кафе, пьем; стоит наверстывать упущенное. Посплетничать. Все, что делают обычные друзья. Все, что мы обычно и делали. Но нет. Я собираюсь вывалить на нее все свое дерьмо.

— В общем и целом, — говорю я, отхлебывая ледяную жидкость. — Ну, ты видела утренние заголовки?

Она кивает, широко раскрыв глаза.

— …Ты что, там была?

— Да, была.

— Я думала, ты уволилась.

— Ага, уволилась. Мой босс — ублюдок, но не в этом дело.

— И какого хрена ты делала в Бруклине?

— Я всегда там работала. Ехать дольше, но больше подходит.

— О… дерьмо. Ну и что случилось? Типа, того парня, не знаю, выпотрошили или что-то вроде, я так поняла из газет.

Вот так. Вот настоящая Мелани. Достаточно странная, чтобы болтать при всех о вскрытиях. Боже правый, рада ли я этой встрече? Если я могу сказать кому-то, то ей уж точно.

— Это только начало. А теперь, ты наверняка не поверишь тому, что я скажу. И, на самом деле, не стоило бы об этом рассказывать. Но… мы нашли убийцу.

Я начинаю рассказывать ей о слайзере. Описываю, рассказываю, как он выглядел сначала, потом, как мы на него наткнулись. Рассказываю, какие у него длинные когти, зубы, как у глубоководной рыбы, и светящиеся глаза, как у нее же. Как оно, скорее всего, прокусило мужчине горло и перетащило труп через стену, чтобы сожрать. Как оно напало на Карлоса. Мелани осмотрела повязку на моей шее. Говорю ей, что все в порядке, когда она начинает волноваться.

Хотя теперь уже слайзер — всего лишь половина задуманной истории, Мелани, кажется, потрясена до чертиков. Судя по опустошенному выражению ее лица, она словно бы услышала самую отвратительную в мире страшилку. Она отодвигается, уставившись на стол.

— Так, в общем и целом, — повторяет она медленно, — на тебя напало что-то сверхъестественное?

— Не совсем сверхъестественное, — поправляю я. — Оно вполне естественно сдохло, когда его протаранил грузовик.

— Элиза, это был пришелец! А ты просто…

— Ага, может быть. — Надо бы поближе к теме. — Но… что еще важнее, это не единственное, что случилось прошлой ночью.

— Что, еще больше? Вторжение? Ты видела этих аллигаторов? Я двоих заметила во вторник у закусочной!

— Я встретила далека, — говорю ей.

Мелани, которая сидит на диванчике напротив, застывает, как доска. Потом я вспоминаю. Тот давний ее страх. Тот бегающий, параноидальный взгляд, который вползал в нее каждый раз, когда мы видели далека или кто-то о нем упоминал. Она ставит кофе на стол с почти вынужденной точностью.

— Ты… что?! — хочет знать она. Неожиданно ее голос становится очень тихим. — Далек. Ты имеешь в виду, ту… машину, которую мы порой видели, когда гуляли?

— Именно.

— В каком смысле ты его встретила?

— В смысле, он был там, на верфи. И помог Карлосу, ну и мне. Если бы не он, думаю, Карлос бы погиб.

Кошмарная картинка искаженного лица Сека — и я даже не знаю, видела ли его на самом деле, — врезалась мне в память, и, пока я говорю, вспыхивает, словно факел. Кто он такой? Что он такое?..

Мелани окидывает меня пытливым взглядом. Может, рядом с ней на столе и лежит дизайнерский клатч, а на ней узкое и коротенькое платье, но в ее движения вкралась серьезность. Неожиданно она уже не такая милая, зато трезвая, как стеклышко. Новости, которые я рассказала, застали ее врасплох.

— В каком смысле ты называешь его «он»? — Мелани почти шипит. А я замолкаю.

— А, вот и… здесь-то все и запутывается. Он не просто робот, Мелани.

— Продолжай.

Я тру губы.

— Он был… ну, он был, типа, человеком. Гуманоидом. Но не совсем, что-то вроде… гибрида. Между парнем и каким-то моллюском. А моллюск водит этот механизм. Он умеет менять форму.

Она мотает головой.

— Никакого смысла в этом нет.

— Он разумное существо, о чем я и говорю. Из плоти и крови. Слайзер ранил его, и он изменился. Я знаю, что оно больное, но… я забрала его в свою квартиру, чтобы удостовериться, что он в норме.

— Что ты сделала?!

— Все было в порядке.

— Но… так же просто нельзя! Ты понятия не имела, что он мог сделать!

— Тс-с-с! Знаю, знаю! Но, слушай, при любых других обстоятельствах я бы скорую вызвала.

— Мы обе читали тот комикс!

— Мелани! Все было не так!

— Поверить не могу. Мы что, правда об этом говорим?

— Эй.

Она замолкает, глядит на меня, словно я из психушки сбежала. И я ее за это не виню.

— Я просто говорю, что не считаю это слишком разумным, — подтверждает она. — Но я верю тебе. Пожалуйста, имей это в виду.

— Правда? — я удивлена. Мне казалось, самым трудным для нее теперь будет именно поверить мне.

— Ну, мы же обе видели эту штуку, так? — Мелани говорит размеренно, словно пытаясь объяснить сказанное самой себе, используя логику. — И… ты говоришь, это не просто механизм, но что-то вроде организма? Типа киборга?

Я киваю.

— Который может менять форму. Я… действительно не могу придумать, как такое объяснить. Разве что галлюцинацией. Но страшная штука была…

Пока я говорю, до меня доходит:

— Он был таким… человечным! И он здесь, на Манхэттене. Он не такой, как киберлюди; те просто холодные безжалостные машины. По сути, зомби, маскирующиеся под людей. А он не такой. А если что-то такое же, как люди, значит, оно такое же умное. Он опасен.

— Я… могу это понять.

Мы привлекаем внимание. Пожилой мужчина, склонившийся над газетой, окидывает нас подозрительным взглядом. Знаю, место для такого разговора не слишком подходящее, но в каком-то смысле на нас обеих шикнули. Я выпрямляюсь. Щеки горят.

— Слушай, прости. Извини. Это не очень-то честно по отношению к тебе. Думаю, это звучит совсем чокнуто.

Моя подруга пожимает плечами. Она позволяет себе понимающе усмехнуться.

— Ну, здесь ничего не меняется. Самую малость… оживленно для субботнего утра!

— Ага.

Она поднимает чашку, обняв ее ладонями, и делает долгий глоток.

— Дело в том, — продолжаю я, понизив голос до шепота, — что этот слайзер убил человека. И я не уверена, что тот, кого мы видели, тут один. А если где-то есть еще слайзеры, надо выяснить, откуда они взялись и как их остановить, пока никто не пострадал.

— Дай угадаю, ты думаешь, эта Штука может тебе помочь?

— Уверена в этом. Кем бы он ни был, он что-то знает. Должен знать. Даже если нет, я видела, какие у этого далека есть технологии. Да и в любом случае: зачем еще ему быть на верфи?

Мелани кивает, оставив чашку в сторону.

— А можно я кое-что скажу?

— Ага, естественно.

— Не надо.

— Прости?

— Просто… не надо.

Я моргаю. Довольно разумная просьба. Но это серьезно.

— Ну, не то чтобы я собиралась одна за ним таскаться…

— Нет, ты не понимаешь.

Моя подруга наклоняется вперед. Понижает голос до еле слышного шепота. И вдруг фоновый шум, запах кофе, стон пароварки, суета разговоров — все становится неважным. Атмосфера накаляется. Мелани смотрит мне прямо в глаза. И внезапно она уже не та девушка, с которой я знакома с младших классов. Ее острые, раскосые глаза, круглое лицо, безупречно гладкое благодаря тональной основе выглядит, словно фарфор. Похожее на лицо куклы. Или статуи.

— Я хочу сказать, — продолжает она, — не доводи это до конца. Не приближайся к этой штуке. Забудь о ней. Ты столкнулась с тем, чего не понимаешь. И никто не понимает. Пока. Может, в прошлом понимали. Но далек — не обычный. Он не из этого мира.

Голос у нее таинственный. Это изменение так меня вымораживает, что я даже не знаю, как реагировать.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Во-первых, думаю, когда что-то не просто необычное, но чрезмерно, безумно, непостижимо необычное, то лучше к этому не лезть, — объясняет Мелани. — Во-вторых, ты что, не помнишь эту броню? Разве ты не видела ее в другом месте?

Напрягаю мозги ради нее, но качаю головой.

— Не-а, не скажу, чтобы видела. Разве что их и раньше было несколько, но они одинаковые.

Мелани щелкает языком.

— Лондон, прошлый год? Когда напали киберлюди? Ты что, не смотрела новости? Те НЛО, которые появились откуда-то с неба и начали во всех стрелять. После этого число жертв выросло на двести человек!

Я морщусь. Мелани права, но, так или иначе, в прошлом году я была очень загружена. У меня случился кризис, а мир решили захватить, и при этом я оказалась на передовой. Я и правда не особо обращала внимания на что-то другое. С чего бы я должна беспокоиться о том, что творится в Лондоне?

— Мелани, ты что, правда так считаешь?

— Черт, Элиза, да я это знаю! — неожиданно взрывается она, раскинув руки в стороны. Все в кафе поворачиваются и смотрят на нас. Повисает неудобная пауза. Мелани заливается краской и бросает на меня убийственно ядовитый взгляд. Не такой, каким на тебя смотрят лучшие друзья. Это больно. Я примирительно улыбаюсь череде любопытных лиц, и мы ждем. Как только все вернулись к своим делам, Мелани начинает снова.

— Есть очень четкие кадры того, что там происходило. А этот твой далек похож на них, как две капли воды.

Это слегка задевает. Окей, что если я слегка зациклилась на этом? Может, я переборщила с этим разговором и зашла слишком далеко? Но не понимаю, с чего вдруг Мелани неожиданно на меня налетела. Если уж на то пошло, это она завела этот разговор так далеко.

— Тогда ладно, — пытаюсь рассуждать я. — Если ты думаешь, что это именно он, почему мы еще живы? Почему он не навел на нас свои космолазеры и не покрошил в капусту?

— Это предупреждение, и ты будешь полной дурой, если продолжишь.

Внезапно вся ситуация становится омерзительной. Моя газировка стоит нетронута, слегка наклонившись — жидкость кренится к краю. Я смотрю на гламурную девушку, которая, насколько я знаю, была человеком, которого я знала лучше всех. Внезапно я не уверена, что это правда. На самом деле, я злюсь. Конечно, я собираюсь последовать за далеком. Это моя работа. Теперь, когда я знаю, что делать, я морально обязана сделать это. И кто эта девчонка на каблучках, чтобы указывать мне? Я чувствую, как злобно кошусь на нее.

— Ну и что ты знаешь? — огрызаюсь я, неожиданно не в силах остановиться. — О реальном мире? Целыми днями торча за мольбертом, с кучкой геев вокруг? Я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы людей не убивали так грубо, так бессмысленно. Сама! И где ты была все это время? Со своими шикарными прихиппованными дружками и идеальной семейкой?

Ой.

Мелани Тэн пялится на меня, обдумывая, как бы ответить на мою словесную пощечину. В животе все дрожит. Что я наделала? Она поджимает губы.

— На самом деле, Элиза, знаешь что? Ты и правда не знаешь обо мне ничего. Или о том, как я живу.

Я едва не плачу. Но беру себя в руки и тщательно подбираю убойное слово, которое, надеюсь, все улучшит.

И потом я вижу.

Кое-что я сразу не заметила. Потому что не видела Мелани так долго, что замечаю сейчас.

У нее вертикальные зрачки.

Овальные, грубо говоря. Но если приглядеться, это становится ясно. На темных глазах это трудно, но зрачки — как у кошки. Или как у игуаны, которую я видела в зоопарке.

У Мелани глаза ящерицы.

Она моргает, а они все такие же.

— Так что, — продолжает Мелани, вставая и беря сумочку, — ты и правда не имеешь никакого права это говорить.

Я смотрю ей вслед и молчу.

Но Мелани права.

Я и правда о ней ни черта не знаю.

И это всегда был Роджер, так? Давай-ка подумаем. Он был единственным парнем, который за ней при мне ухлестывал. Или встречался с ней. Я сыграла свою роль в этом, может, даже существенную. Но это всегда был Роджер, в выпускных классах. Помню, как ревновала поначалу, но теперь понимаю: то, как Мелани постоянно говорила о нем, было слишком зациклено для нее. Может, она просто была таким человеком. Очень любящим. Возносящим своего кавалера на пьедестал.

Но, возможно, в отличие от многих, у них было кое-что общее.


	13. Глава 13. Хороший человек

Его зовут Патрик Тайер. В этом году ему исполнится сорок пять. Он не особенно выдающийся образчик. В среднем, он на полголовы выше большинства своих коллег. Мышино-серые волосы, припорошенные интересной сединой. Асимметричное лицо, гладко выбритое и отмеченное долгими годами занятий анализом, изучением, обдумыванием, оцениванием, планированием и руководством. Такой тип лица, кажется ему, привлекает внимание противоположного пола. Ему говорили, что в нем много индивидуальности. Что им нравится его ленивый правый глаз, задумчивый и зеленый, как и левый. Нравится, что левый уголок рта загибается вверх, словно он про себя посмеивается над шуткой. На самом деле, в эти дни ему очень трудно найти что-то смешное вокруг.

Тайер всегда будет уверять себя, что он — хороший человек. Так надо. Это его единственное утешение, единственное спасение. Если ему самому удастся поверить в это, тогда, если кто-то и узнает правду о том, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь, может, удастся поверить и этому человеку? Он чувствует себя единственным нормальным среди глупцов. Нет — среди психов. Его коллеги не глупы. Они знают, что делают. И в этом основная причина, почему он считает, что их исследование зашло слишком далеко.

В 17:09 наверху небо снова проливает слезы над Нью-Йорком. Тайер с тремя коллегами (фактически с четырьмя) стоит возле каталки в центре зала. На них больше нет респираторов, — к его большому облегчению, потому что тяжелая маска всегда давит на нос и вызывает кровотечение. Но пластиковые защитные костюмы все еще необходимое условие. Жесткое искусственное освещение заливает голые бетонные стены лаборатории слепящим, стерильным блеском.

На каталке, ссутулившись, сидит существо, которое в последнее время так сильно затрудняет Тайеру жизнь.

Далек Сек вернулся. Большинство в лаборатории считает это досадным. О его пропаже заявили в 21:00, прошлым вечером. Поднялась очередная паника, посыпались очередные вопросы. Как он сбежал? Как исследовательский центр базы мог так долго оставаться без наблюдения?

И это не впервые. Далек уходит, когда хочет. Но всегда возвращается, как домашняя кошка. База «Колумбия» вынуждена предоставлять ему свободу. Или это, или они все рискуют жизнью. Тяжелый прессинг.

Экземпляр выглядит изможденным. Пришлось вызвать метаморфоз; довольно трудно было убедить его покинуть броню. Однако, впридачу к обычному набору морщин, покрытых слизью придатков и пигментных пятен, его корпус покрывает сеть царапин и кровоподтеков. В текущий момент их лечат. Глядя на это из своего угла комнаты, Тайер сдерживается и не кривится. Так, будто даже видеть лицо этого существа ему трудно. А теперь им перепадает удовольствие разглядывать всю верхнюю часть его тела. В верхнечелюстных пазухах скрывается пара отверстий, похожих на китовые дыхала, расширяющиеся и сокращающиеся, когда оно дышит. У них то же предназначение, что и у человеческих ноздрей: получение кислорода. Остальное же его туловище, мясистая, бурая масса с несимметрично разбросанными выступами и без привычных деталей — пупка, сосков, — такое же жуткое, как у мумии из гробницы.

Зачем они тратят время на разговоры с ним, задается вопросом Патрик Тайер? Он не человек. К нему стоило бы относиться как к вирусу на предметном стекле. Его стоит изолировать. Но нет. Вот они, поддерживают общение с ним. С этим отвратительным, извращенным убийцей-психопатом. После ряда провокаций они выяснили и это. Тайер видел, как оно смотрит на них. Эти внезапные голубоватые вспышки, словно пламя газовой горелки. Эти взгляды, полные чистой ненависти. И все же, они с ним сотрудничали. Поэтому Тайер и верил, что это зашло слишком далеко. Они неспособны понять предупреждающие знаки. Они больше не те, кто может считаться людьми.

Он вспоминает тот вечер, когда далека доставили к ним. Это было начало декабря прошлого года. За это отвечал отряд особого назначения. Власти знали, что неопознанный объект уже долгое время обитает на улицах Манхэттена. Первые отчеты датировались 1984 годом и рассматривались, как едва ли что-то большее, чем городская легенда или предмет неизученных пока теорий заговора. Их игнорировали вплоть до 11 сентября. Все знали, кто за это в ответе.

Потом, наряду с киберлюдьми, случилось нападение в Лондоне. А вместе с ним — подозрительность, вопросы безопасности. Одним августовским вечером тяжелый военный грузовик (в какой-то степени его даже ждали) заехал в хранилище, и неподвижную грузную машину, зловещую и черную, опустили на бетонный пол.

Тайер вспоминает: поначалу она ни на что не реагировала. Никаких признаков, что она действует, не говоря уж о чем-то живом внутри. Глаз-камера опустился вниз, придатки неясного предназначения на фронтальной стороне — тоже. Заржавленная, покрытая грязью поверхность свидетельствовала в пользу того, что машина функционировала довольно долгое время. Но директор департамента никогда не судила о книгах по обложке. Когда к машине подошли, собираясь распилить, она покачала головой. Сказала, что не хочет, чтобы оболочку повредили. И отправила ее на сканирование.

Доктор Дениз Алсуотер была ведущей фигурой в своей сфере. В свое время она получила бесчисленное множество наград — признание мастерства в передовых исследованиях.

Но ее звездный час давно позади, и поэтому она руководит базой «Колумбия». Она лучшая, а база нуждалась в лучших. Как и ей, Тайеру не предоставили особого выбора в смысле занятий. Его сферой была медицина: исследование эффективности использования органов животных при трансплантации человеку. Тогда он обрадовался сообщению о том, что его повысили. Это было четыре года назад.

Дениз сейчас здесь, и, как обычно, пытается поддерживать отношения. Ее волосы стянуты в пучок, очень тугой, натягивающий смуглую кожу ее черепа. Она крупная женщина — строго говоря, с лишним весом. Любовь к еде — единственная ее человеческая слабость. Но ее лицо — как чистая доска. Ничего не выказывает.

Она использует обычные продуманные доводы. Что его поступок был рискованным, что его могли увидеть, что могли вызвать спецназ, чтобы его поймать. Но резко замолкает, когда гибрид прокашливается и говорит хриплым, напряженным голосом:

— Эксперимент удался.

Молчание. Ученые переглядываются. Сек выпрямляет спину. Вот еще. Еще жутковатая... человечность. То, как существо двигается.

Один из молодых ученых, парень в дорогих очках и с каштановой шевелюрой, отваживается задать вопрос.

— Можно... хм... спросить, что привело вас к подобному заключению, мистер Сек?

Сек, крайне возмущенный тем, что его назвали «мистер», резко поворачивается к нему.

— В случае, если это ускользнуло от вашего внимания, — начинает он, — в городе было зафиксировано множество случаев наблюдения инопланетных форм жизни. Я могу быть прав, считая, что на человека, чье тело прошлой ночью нашли в Бруклине, совершила нападение и убила форма жизни, известная как слайзер.

— Вы знаете об этом создании?

Сотрудники лаборатории уже неплохо знали о новом живом существе. Как только полицию выставили за дверь, раздавленный труп чудовища доставили на базу, и теперь оно лежит, после смерти сдувшееся, как огромная вялая оболочка, на одном из прозекторских столов.

Через долю мгновения Сек криво улыбается. Его лицо отвратительно морщится, когда он это делает.

— Да, знаю. — Его ответ, как всегда, односложный, звучит так, словно он пытается объяснить что-то ребенку. И теряет терпение. Он продолжает: — Разлом открывался, и с другой стороны возник свободный проход. Я убежден, что эти формы жизни по ошибке проникли сюда сквозь проходы и застряли на Земле.

Парень с каштановой шевелюрой, которому отвечает Сек (кажется, его фамилия — Хайнкель), прокашливается.

— Как такое возможно?

Сколько ему, девятнадцать? Едва ли был на первом курсе, когда его выдернули сюда. Специализируется на физике. Понадобился им, чтобы изготовить сыворотку. Он выглядит по-детски смущенным и глупым, не в своей тарелке. Может, испугался? Скорее всего.

— Мы всего лишь активировали Разлом внутри камеры. А вы говорите, что действующие порталы открылись в других местах?

Существо закрывает глаз, заставляя парня заткнуться, заставляя заткнуться всех остальных идиотов. Лаборант, который стоит ближе всех к нему, тот, который перевязывает рану на его спине, наклоняется слишком близко. И тут же отшатывается. Вот оно! Голубая вспышка. Дурной глаз.

Еще Тайер вспоминает тот день, когда броня впервые открылась. Он вспоминает, как Дениз стояла в хранилище. Она была в подобающем пластиковом костюме, и черный респиратор выделялся на его белом фоне. Охранники, стоявшие по сторонам, тоже были в респираторах, но вместо костюмов химзащиты носили бронежилеты. Прошло всего два дня. Они без устали изучали машину. Сканировали. Обнаружили подтверждающие данные. Пульс. Форму. Но открыть не могли. Дениз все еще отвергала возможность использовать резаки.

Как раз тогда она и ввела в оборот политику переговоров.

— Я убеждена, что ты разумное существо, — заверила она обыденным тоном, словно делала замечание по поводу формы одежды. Но машина не двигалась. На ее черной броне танцевали отблески света.

— Мы решили физически не повреждать тебя. Мне показалось, ты это оценишь.

Никакого ответа. Один из охранников шагнул вперед.

Электрощуп в его руке выглядел до странного тяжелым. Охранник включил ток.

— Итак, я никогда не против опробовать новые методы, — сквозь потрескивание объяснила Дениз. — Я понимаю, что ты попробуешь использовать огневую мощь, чтобы защититься. И скажу: если ты ранишь кого-нибудь, выстрелишь первым, то твой защищенный статус снимается. Тебя перевезут на правительственную базу и будут допрашивать. В данной ситуации, я этого не хочу. Так мы упустим все возможности. Мы можем объединить усилия. Никто здесь не боится смерти.

Все в комнате боялись, не считая Дениз. И она это знала. Ей нравилось блефовать. Тогда она еще не знала, что все шансы складываются в ее пользу. Оружие Сека не работало последний десяток лет.

— Это твой выбор, — продолжила она, отступив на шаг. При движении ее костюм зашелестел. — А теперь, если мои расчеты верны, и внутри этой оболочки действительно находится разумное существо, тогда ты должен быть в состоянии ощутить все, что мы совершим сейчас, например, с электросетью этого устройства. Потом снимем показания с приборов. И будем знать, возможно ли сотрудничество. О, и не волнуйся. Физического ущерба мы не причиним — ни тебе, ни твоей оболочке.

Машина все еще не двигалась и не издавала звуков, вплоть до того, как охранники шагнули вперед, подняли оружие. Запахло горелым. Горячим металлом.

Потом — вспышка. Из механизма.

Голос, металлический, как и его владелец, прокатился по залу.

— В ЭТОМ, — сказал он. Охранники замерли. Щупы так и не коснулись оболочки. Все смотрели. Ждали.

— В ЭТОМ... НЕТ НЕОБХОДИМОСТИ, — сказал далек, и его голос эхом отразился от стен. Потом глаз медленно поднялся, внезапно вернулся к жизни. Зажегся синеватый круг.

Со свистом оболочка раскрылась.

Такое случилось только раз. Только, чтобы утихомирить мутанта. Но охранники в любом случае носили электрощупы.

Существо не забыло, думает Тайер. Мы покойники. Почему мы доверяем ему? О, Боже.

— Для этого случая я использую метафору, — бормочет гибрид в корявые, сжатые в кулаки ладони. — Переведу на человеческий язык. Впрочем, неточно. Вообразите, что роняете камень в спокойный, глубокий пруд. Представьте это себе.

Ему это нравится, эта игра. Притворяться человеком. Умно. Заинтересовывать людей. Вовлекать их.

— Если вы бросите маленький камень, то и круги будут маленькими.

Ученые во главе с Дениз слушают. Ее глаза глядят внимательно, остро.

— Бросьте камень побольше, круги увеличатся, и так далее. — Его глаз все еще закрыт, пока оно раздумывает, утомившись от этих остолопов. — Когда вы бросите камень, достаточно большой, чтобы от него полетели брызги, капли от всплеска создадут новые круги. И вода дольше будет волноваться.

Ученые смотрят. Они выбиты из колеи, Тайер знает, он и сам ошеломлен простотой этого описания. Они не привыкли к такому. Потом медленно Хейнкель кивает.

— Итак... погодите, хочу понять. Вы применяете принцип камня по отношению к потребляемой механизмом Разлома энергии?

Сек коротко кивает.

— Именно.

— Используя больше энергии, — это Дениз, — мы непреднамеренно создаем небольшие разломы, вне базы.

Это не вопрос. Она уверена.

Тайер ничего не привносит в эту дискуссию. Не его сфера. В любом случае он не хочет иметь с этим ничего общего. С него хватило. Среди них всех он единственный хороший человек.

Гибрид снова кивает.

— Да. И то, что я обнаружил прошлой ночью, подтвердило мои подозрения.

Тайер невольно переводит взгляд на истерзанное туловище существа. «Обнаружил, несомненно».

Оно чувствует себя так уверенно, отмечает Тайер. Но он помнит и другое. Он помнит крики, практически мольбы, когда существо извивалось на столе — хирургические лампы сияли во всю мощь, — окруженное сетью мониторов и соляных трубок, шесть часов подряд. Это была его идея. Его опыт. Его часть небольшого компромисса. Если они хотят изучать его, то должны возместить ущерб. Обеспечить ресурсами. А в ответ он поможет своим экспертным мнением. Знаниями, которые были на голову выше среднего. Подобного они ожидали. И все же далек застал их врасплох.

Но он все прекрасно знал, все это время. Он прекрасно знал, что отращивать заново кости, ткани, мышцы и кожу будет долго и опасно. И болезненно. Последнее, разумеется, было малозначимым фактором. Прямо до тех пор, пока они не начали процесс. От этого у Тайера с души воротило. Он видел то же на лицах коллег. Дрожь. Фальшивое спокойствие. Взгляды в сторону. Это было безумием. Выжить после такого будет невозможно.

Но Сек справился. Разумеется, справился, мелкий больной ублюдок. Чудовище. Убийца.

Патрик Тайер никогда не верил в карму.

— Погодите, — говорит Хейнкель. Все взгляды обращаются к нему. Включая гибрида — его лицо в тени, потому что сзади светит лампа. Хейнкель молод, но в своем деле он спец. Выглядит он отрешенно. Задумчиво. — Что мы получим в результате?

Он переводит взгляд с лица на лицо, и Тайер вздергивает подбородок. Может быть, он здесь не один?

— Итак, мир — реальность — это вода, верно? И по нему идет рябь, когда мы открываем разломы. Насколько сильно оно в итоге может все разъебашить?

Никто ничего не ответил.

— Не говоря уж, — продолжил он, — о том, что внеземные существа бродят по улицам самого густонаселенного города северного полушария. Мы понятия не имеем даже о том, куда его может занести. Какая обстановка. Как это повлияет...

— Он должен знать, — в конце концов говорит Тайер. Его голос громко и хрипло перекрывает тишину. Тайер не уверен, что неожиданное внимание ему приятно. Но это и так зашло слишком далеко.

— Сек здесь главный, — говоря, он смотрит прямо на гибрида. Их взгляды встречаются, и у Тайера подкатывает к горлу. — Может, стоило бы спросить его, куда может занести эту тварь.

Дениз прикусывает губу. Привычка, из-за которой она выглядит нервозной, уязвимой. Весьма обманчивое впечатление.

— Сек, ты знаешь?

Скрытое тенью существо, которое сидит на каталке, не говорит ничего. Но лучше бы ему обойтись без невербальных высказываний. Смешок. Быстрый. Едва ли не покашливание. До странного визгливый. Сумасшедший. Затем он дергает плечами. Пожимает. Как бы. Тайеру кажется, что он их передразнивает.

За все время их разговора Сек впервые выглядит сбитым с толку. Возможно, дело в недавней травме. Если то, что он рассказал о столкновении, правда, значит, ему понадобилось более двенадцати часов, чтобы вернуться. Вряд ли кого-то это интересует.

Это было бы так просто, думает Тайер. Подобрать что-нибудь потяжелее: огнетушитель или лампу, — и выбить мозг прямо у него из черепа. Конечно, Сек знает. Он знал, что такое слайзер.

— Нужно прекратить эксперимент, — заключает Тайер, пытаясь не обращать на гибрида внимания, не стараться угадать его мысли. — Результаты у нас есть. Мы знаем, что они позитивны. Отлично, готово. Давайте двигаться дальше, от Разлома мы получили все, что могли. В качестве источника энергии, как мы надеялись, его использовать нельзя — слишком нестабилен. Так чего же мы ждем? Выключите и уничтожьте его!

— Нет.

Слово Дениз твердое, как ледоруб.

— Нет. Не теперь, когда мы открыли врата. Думаю, Патрик, мы коснулись лишь малой части того, чего можем достичь.

Тайер в панике. Пытается возмущаться. Но этого не случится.

Гибрид следит за Дениз, не поворачивая головы. Он ни слова не сказал, чтобы ее поддержать. Его щупальца движутся, реагируя на звук, грудь, вздымающаяся от дыхания, поблескивает на свету.

А теперь щурится юный Хейнкель, глядя перед собой. В его глазах — что-то похожее на алчность.

Собираясь уходить, Дениз разворачивается. Ее каблуки громко стучат по линолеуму.

— Сек, следующие двадцать четыре часа ты проведешь взаперти. Предлагаю всем разойтись по местам. Хейнкель, ты отправишься со мной.

Это не предложение, а приказ. Все направляются к выходу. Охранник ждет снаружи двустворчатой двери, придерживая, чтобы она не закрылась.

— Тайер. Вы отведете далека Сека в его комнату, — добавляет она, как будто эта мысль пришла ей в голову слишком поздно.

Про себя Тайер тяжело вздыхает. Острое отвращение, негодование прокатывается вниз по горлу. Он глядит, как гибрид неохотно встает на ноги. Как движется почти бесшумно, босиком, отработанным шагом того, кто не слишком твердо стоит на ногах. После него на полу остаются липкие следы.

Они направляются в коридор, и охранник следует за ними с каменным выражением лица. 

«Господь всепрощающий». Тайер смотрит перед собой и видит только серые бетонные стены. Он чувствует запах существа, когда то идет рядом. Интересно, замечает ли оно то, как он дрожит?

— Где ты был? — в конце концов бормочет Тайер.

— Когда? — Хриплый голос Сека с трудом можно разобрать.

— Ты знаешь, когда. — Тайер не может это вытерпеть. Он поворачивается, забыв, как трудно вынести его взгляд.

Далек-гибрид. Наполовину человек, как в любом случае показали анализы ДНК. Однако лицо, так ясно видное в ярком освещении, дает возможность предположить, что все наоборот.

Сек избегает на него смотреть.

— У тебя есть свобода, зато у нас — строгий комендантский час. Ты нашел то, что искал, — утвердительно заявляет Тайер, повышая голос. — Ты должен был немедленно вернуться. Ты знаешь правила.

Ну вот и все. Отрешенный взгляд. Смотрит перед собой.

А что, если его кто-то видел? Тогда что? Начнутся вопросы.

Люди выяснят, что и как.

— Я был ранен, — в конце концов говорит оно. — Для того, чтобы вернуться, нужна была броня.

Этого мало.

— Никто не видел тебя?

— Это не твое дело. 

Вот и комната А-44. Ключ-карта мигает, дверь с щелчком открывается. Возле нее — стул и прямоугольное окно, рамка из света, глядящая в комнату, словно в клетку. Внутри — кровать, матрас застелен пластиком, никакого белья. Маленькая тумбочка. Рабочий стол. Все прикручено к полу. Ничего нельзя снять или сдвинуть. Ничего острого или тяжелого. И ручки на обратной стороне двери нет. Выключателя на стене тоже. И ничего, к чему можно было бы прикрепить петлю.

Сека заводят внутрь, и он ждет, когда дверь закроется, за стеклом — там, где ему и место. Тайер ждет, наблюдая за ним. Разглядывает его испещренный пятнами затылок. Затем существо ложится на матрас. Шевелит губами.

— Мне помогли, — говорит Сек.

И, услышав это, Тайер уходит. Его сердце угрожающе, до удушья, сжимается. Худшие страхи подтвердились.

«Я — хороший человек. Несмотря на то, что мы здесь делаем, позволяя этому убийце жить. Потрясая основы мирозданья. В конце все будет хорошо. Это для высшей пользы человечества».

Возможно, думает Тайер, ему не стоило напрашиваться на то, чтобы они использовали электрощупы.


	14. Глава 14. Воображаемые друзья

Не спится. За шторами шелестит дождь, тарабанит по пожарной лестнице. И все равно слишком жарко. Я со старших классов так не уставала. Ладно, это я покривлю против правды. Со всеми этими ночными дежурствами и сбитым из-за этого ритмом сна я уставала очень сильно.

И, вдобавок ко всему, я еще и с Мелани поцапалась. Мелани! Даже она оказалась не тем, кем я считала. Вполне буквально. И мне правда не хочется обо всем этом думать. Все, что я знала, медленно переворачивалось с ног на голову.

И мне страшно. Так страшно.

Как это должно быть — быть совершенно одинокой? Думаю, я как раз собираюсь это выяснить. Друзья текут сквозь пальцы, как кровь из раны. Шатаюсь повсюду, поехавшая, одержимая. Верн не звонил мне с тех пор, как ушел — с прошлой недели. Елки, это и правда было всего неделю назад?

Кажется, Сек тоже должен чувствовать себя одиноко. Болтаться все эти годы по Манхэттену, как горошина в сапоге. Уверена, что другого далека я точно не встречала. Конечно, были еще те в Лондоне, но вряд ли они еще здесь обретаются, так? То нападение длилось не больше часа.

Неожиданно для себя (и зная, что эта бессонница не собирается уступать моим попыткам уснуть) я сажусь и беру ноут.

В серебристом свете монитора я включаю поиск. По картинкам. Как вообще пишется слово «далек»?

Вместо этого я набираю «Робот, Нью-Йорк». И закатываю глаза: выпадает 1 253 652 картинки, в основном граффити и Терминатор. Приходится довольно долго прокручивать. Но неожиданно я нахожу то, что искала.

Фотка любительская, размытая, сделана вроде бы у Центра Рокфеллера. Но вот он — знакомый черный конус. Ссылка ведет в чей-то блог и, конечно, там какая-то хрень про то, как правительство за нами шпионит. Я проглядываю текст, но скоро там начинает идти речь о бионических голубях, и это становится унылым.

И я безостановочно размышляю, как мне все-таки собрать доказательства по этому делу. Действительно, это надо сделать официально. Немедленно вернуться в участок. Оповестить население об опасности.

Но так только поднимется паника. Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, на сегодня далек — угроза, так что паниковать они будут.

Вдруг мне в голову приходит мысль.

А что, если кто-то уже сидит у него на хвосте? Что если он, типа, на условно-досрочном? Ему разрешают бродить там и сям, пока он не доставляет неприятностей? Потому что в последнее время, как мне представляется, для властей полным-полно причин отслеживать аномалии.

Но... ведь я и есть власти.

Почему они не обратились к нам? В полицию?

Бесит до чертиков.

Я ввожу «человек-кальмар». Мне предлагают Г.П. Лавкрафта. Какие-то нерды в косплее. Какие-то... напрягающие кадры из компьютерной игры. Ой, да ладно.

Кажется, даже если Сек одинок, это его не волнует. С каких это пор машинам и моллюскам нужна компания? Но все же мне любопытно. Не стоит любопытничать, и потом, я начинаю разводить сантименты. Сосредоточься.

А потом я вспоминаю. Он ведь был не один! Тот пацан в кожанке. Я о нем забыла: кажется, Льюис Коулман. Я тут же включаю фейсбук.

Набираю имя в строке для поиска. Смотрю фотки. Вот позирует темнокожий парень с лишним весом. Мужское лицо, отфотошопленное до мультяшки.

А вот и тот, кто мне нужен.

Он наклоняется вперед, к камере, широко открыв рот. В темной комнате. Свет у него за спиной. Это бар, или банкетный зал, или что-то вроде. Те же жирные волосы. Психованное выражение лица. Ага, и тощая брюнетка с бутылкой слева от него. Я жму на его фото.

Видимо, он играет в группе. Ну надо же! Неужели?

Она называется типа «Вестсайдский блошиный цирк». Готова спорить, дела у них идут отлично. Никогда о таких не слышала.

И — о! У них есть адрес и телефон! У этого парня очевидно нет никакого понятия о приватности.

Попался!

***

Ляг. Сверни удобнее конечности. Осознавай их наличие: рук, пальцев ног. Теперь это важно. Тебе необходимо это делать. Соберись с мыслями. Попробуй ощутить себя... кем? Далеком? Человеком? Я уже не знаю. И это больше не волнует меня.

Итак, люди твердо намерены разрушить свой мир, чтобы добраться до моего. Это их решение. Каледы точно так же были готовы все пустить насмарку. В конце концов, у них много общего. 

Разрушь их мир — со всеми его странными мгновениями тишины. Со всеми многоцветными оттенками неба. Не только оттенками красного. Кровавое небо Скаро. На Земле небо красное только после пожара, только перед дождем. Город, который бьется огромным сердцем, желтая кровь автомобилей течет по его артериям. Мир, который все еще такой живой.

Я живу в клетке, не в той, в которой родился. Люди удерживают меня здесь. Я мог бы сбежать. Если бы хотел, я бы всех их уничтожил. Управлял бы их драгоценным Разломом. В Торчвуде мы использовали людей. И в Эмпайр Стейт. Почему бы и здесь их не использовать?

Я знаю, почему нет. Убивай, и будешь убит. У людей талант свергать угнетателей.

Я был рожден угнетателем, но ведь я родился дважды, так? То время, когда я был пуст, кажется недостижимым. Помню, как Доктор говорил о клетках. Так... он описывал далеков. Мы все заперты в клетках. И кричим.

Но теперь Доктор далеко. Я часто думаю о нем. Глядя на него раньше, я считал его равным себе. Но теперь...

Понимаю, что все-таки никогда не был настолько невероятным.

А! Спина болит. Порезы саднят. По крайней мере они стерильны. Но даже если я заболею, что это изменит? Я умру и обо мне забудут. Но я в любом случае существовал в строгой секретности. Далек Сек, лидер Культа Скаро. Всего лишь миф.

Нет. Я прибыл на Землю. Я больше не легенда. Я помню Льюиса. Рад, что познакомился с ним.

Я размышляю об этом.

Хотел бы я, чтобы он был здесь. Но его нет.

В камере темно. Это привычно.

Люди боятся темноты. Помню, Каан считал это слабостью. Он ошибался. У них есть причины бояться темноты. Так они эволюционировали.

Но мне все еще нравится темнота. В темноте тебя не видно.

Люди верят в такое количество странных вещей. Тот человек прошлой ночью. Бирчвуд. Она отнесла меня в убежище. Защищала меня. Мы помогали друг другу. Она понятия не имела, с чем связалась.

Но все же помогла мне.

И увела слайзера прочь. Продемонстрировала храбрость. Храбрость — это хорошо.

Она немного напомнила мне Льюиса.

Интересно, увижу ли я ее вновь? Или этого идиота Льюиса. А может, когда-нибудь я встречу Каана. Нет, Каан мертв. Должен быть. Его путешествие невозможно.

Глаз печет. Нужно закрыть его. Нужно найти другой мир. Тот, который возникает, пока я сплю.

Чаще всего это Скаро. Я вижу его так, как и хотел бы — пустым. Заброшенная крепость. Знаю, что жизнь всегда торжествует. Иначе как бы слайзер смог бы выжить без добычи? Или же голод провел его сквозь Разлом? А теперь еще и магнетоны шатаются по Манхэттену. Они изменились. В моих файлах сказано, что они были неуклюжими, безобидными и двигались только, чтобы схватить добычу. А теперь они бегают, снуют, как грызуны с этой планеты.

Возможно, изменилось многое.

Я — арестант. Я в ловушке на Земле.

Настоящий мир живет в моем разуме. И теперь я предпочитаю его.

***

Его студию найти нетрудно. Я стою у заднего входа, держа в руках бумажку с адресом и телефоном, лицом к черной, без стекол, двери. Красный кирпич, шесть этажей. Свежий ремонт. Судя по царапинам на кирпичах, расшатанные, ветхие рамы часто поднимают, открывая окна. Стену покрывает сеть труб, гудит кондиционер.

Серьезно, место классное, если вам нравится грандж. Судя по тому, что я слышала, у группы все неплохо — дают интервью, есть поклонники.

Уверяя себя, что не ошиблась зданием, тянусь к звонку. Нет смысла. Раздается скрежещущий звук, и я с удивлением отскакиваю: дверь дрожит, словно кто-то ее толкает. Потом она резко распахивается.

— А, блядь.

Из-за двери выскакивает фигуристая блондинка. По моему экспертному мнению, она сильно не в духе.

— Божечки, ты в порядке? — интересуюсь я. Она глядит на меня, поджав губы, сильно и четко обведенные красной помадой. На фото в профиле ее не было.

— Ага, но я терпеть не могу эту сраную дверь. Постоянно заедает, и дерево смердит, когда дождь. Тебе-то что здесь надо?

— Э-э-э... — Я поднимаю клочок бумаги и улыбаюсь, надеясь, что выгляжу общительно. — Я ищу Льюиса Коулмана. Он здесь?

Женщина не улыбается в ответ, ее взгляд задерживается на повязке у меня на шее. Вместо слов она разворачивается к дверям и ревет во всю мощь своих легких:

— Льюис!

Повисает молчание.

— В чем дело, Кейт? — доносится приглушенный ответ.

— Тут какая-то цыпочка тебя ищет.

— ...Кто?

— Не знаю, черная какая-то.

Она копается в пакете с табаком, мелко нарезанным, легким, как серединка спринг-ролла. У меня внутри все сжимается. Вряд ли мне здесь будут рады.

— Э... скажи, пусть заходит.

— Ладно! — рявкает Кейт и оборачивается ко мне.

— Ты слышала? Иди в двойную дверь, потом направо.

Я протискиваюсь мимо нее, мозг, как обычно, гудит от оценивающих мыслей. Не уверена, что хочу заходить, но она явно не из тех людей, которые уступают в споре.

— Пасиб, — бормочу я.

— Да без проблем. Как ты говорила, тебя зовут?

— Элиза Бирчвуд.

— Очень приятно. Кейт О`Фаррел.

Киваю и прохожу внутрь. Там темно, пахнет в основном свежей краской и моющими средствами. Пол устелен старым паркетом, который от старости начинает липнуть. И его явно недавно покрыли лаком. Думаю, кому-то выпала удача.

Я сворачиваю направо и замираю, когда разражается какофония смеха — несколько мужских голосов.

Помещение просторное, приятно прохладное, но толщина стен и то, как глухо звучат голоса, заставляет предположить, что оно звуконепроницаемое. Рассеянный свет льется сквозь два окошка, маленьких, словно чердачные. Я топчусь у входа, боясь войти, и то, насколько без церемоний я сюда попала, немного бесит.

В комнате трое: крепкий, по-медвежьи сложенный мужчина с выдающейся челюстью, одетый в спортивную байковую рубашку, который сидит у компа, худощавый парень с залысинами и в очках, и вот — на диване, закинув руки на спинку, развалившись сидит Льюис. Он поднимает взгляд, и они замолкают.

О боже. Нежелательное внимание. На его лице сияет улыбка узнавания. Остальные выглядят невозмутимо.

За спиной стучат каблуки, и снова появляется Кейт.

Льюис наклоняет голову, глядя в мою сторону.

— Ты хотела со мной поговорить.

— Да, привет, э... — пытаюсь ответить я.

— Элиза Бирчвуд, — орет прямо у меня над ухом Кейт. Боже, ну и легкие у нее! — Мы ее знаем?

Льюис поджимает губы, дергает плечами.

— Чем могу помочь, мисс Бирчвуд?

— Полиция, — говорю я, так деликатно, как могу. — Мистер Коулман, на пару слов.

Повисает неудобная тишина. Лицо у парня заметно грустнеет. Он медленно поднимается на ноги. Интересно, его друзья не слишком удивлены. Вспоминаю, какие тогда были «дорожки» у него на руках. К подобному он готов.

— Погодите, — говорит парень, похожий на медведя. Он окидывает меня подозрительным взглядом, обвиняющим: я к таким привыкла. — Может, скажете, за что?

— Мэтт, брось.

— Ага. Где ваш значок? — Это Кейт. Просто знаю: я произвела на них хорошее впечатление. Нет. Я прокололась на ней с самого начала. Льюис теперь стоит у меня за спиной, растерянно моргая.

— Если честно, я здесь не для ареста, — уточняю. — Это не совсем официально. Просто хочу задать пару вопросов.

— Мы догадались, — бормочет Кейт, не сводя с меня глаз. Какая-то часть моего разума отвлекается на ее внешность. Медово-золотистые волосы, завитые, уложенные на плечи в манере как будто из другого времени. Алые губы, джинсовый комбинезон до колен, то, как поблескивает ее подводка для глаз. Рокабилли, так это называется.

Льюис кивает.

— Может, снаружи поговорим? — спрашиваю я, и он снова кивает, обходя меня.

— Конечно.

Мы выходим. Лысоватый тип снова начинает перебирать провода.

Мы выходим на солнечный свет, и, надо сказать, мне становится легче. Поворачиваюсь к Льюису. Он прячет руки в карманах. Кусает нижнюю губу. Дергается в ритме, слышном только ему. Он здорово изменился по сравнению с тем пацаном, которого я видела в девяностые. То же лицо, но длинное, детская припухлость исчезла. Высоко над нами по небу текут белые облака. Я снова окидываю здание взглядом.

— Приятное место, — замечаю я, пытаясь сгладить разговор. Льюис сухо усмехается.

— Ага, только въехали. Мэттьюс, тот парень с футболкой, он платит аренду. Пьян в сиську.

— Круто. Итак, «Вестсайдский блошиный цирк» или как там? Действительно оригинально.

— На самом деле, «Вестсайдский блошиный рынок», — поправляет меня Льюис, видимо, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.

— Никогда раньше о вас не слышала.

— Ну, ты не одна такая, — сообщает он мне, опираясь спиной о простенок. — Сейчас мы, скорее, на андеграундной сцене.

— О, верно. — Никогда не фанатела от инди: прокручиваю в голове шаблоны. — И под кого вы косите? Пинк Флойд? Радиохэд?

Он останавливает на мне тяжелый взгляд.

— Мы — джазовая группа. Просто чтобы ты знала.

— О. — Лицо заливается краской. Значит, пластинка Кэба Кэллоуэя на полу лежала там не просто так. А та штука, которую я приняла за стол, была на самом деле роялем.

Льюис Коулман — человек-паук. Нескладные руки и ноги: наверняка подарок из юности. Теперь, когда уже не так рано, а у меня нет похмелья, я вижу: выглядит Льюис куда здоровее, чем показалось с первого взгляда. Набухшие багровые вены побледнели. Взъерошенные, непослушные волосы, но заметно, что это сделано намеренно, а бачки переходят в рыжеватую щетину. На нем простая толстовка с капюшоном и джинсы.

А глаза теплого орехового цвета.

Я прокашливаюсь.

— Итак, слушай. Хочу спросить тебя кое-что, связанное с недавним убийством.

— Убийством? — Это застает его врасплох. Он таращится на меня.

— Да. Вчера утром, в Бруклинских доках.

— То самое... нет, погоди. Убийство в доках — это же монстр или что-то такое, да? Какого черта ты решила, что это связано со мной?

— Я такого не говорила, — перебиваю его. — Слышишь, я не про это пришла спрашивать. По крайней мере, не совсем.

Льюис трет шею.

— Окей. — Он замолкает. — Я тебя знаю? Кажется, видел где-то.

— На днях в Адской кухне. Ты на гитаре играл.

— А, да, точно.

Узнав меня, Льюис улыбается. Указывает, жестикулирует. И, до меня доходит — в сторону моей повязки.

— Да, помню. Откуда это у тебя?

Поджимаю в ответ губы.

— Я была там, когда нашли убийцу, — сообщаю ему. Он обеспокоенно морщит лоб.

— Господи.

Сую руку в карман, нахожу сложенный лист бумаги и показываю Льюису. Он берет лист и тщательно разглядывает его. Прошлой ночью я распечатала одну из фотографий далека, которые сделали в октябре возле университета.

— Хотела спросить, знаешь ли ты что-нибудь об этом механизме.

Почти минуту Льюис не шевелится. Пялится на фото — реально пялится. Я начинаю задаваться вопросом, что же не так. Он открывает рот, закрывает, сглатывает.

— Это Сек.

— Далек Сек, — подтверждаю я. — Не то, чтобы для меня это означало что-то конкретное.

Льюис поднимает голову.

— Я решила, что он может значить что-то для тебя.

Пару секунд он молчит, избегая моего взгляда. И на фото не смотрит. С удивлением отмечаю, что в его выражении ощущается какая-то горечь. Льюис медленно складывает бумагу и отдает мне.

— Давно это было.

Если точнее, в девяносто втором, кажется. Но я не шорох наводить пришла, пока еще нет. Кажется, у Льюиса кризис. И я понимаю, что он чувствует.

— Зачем это тебе?

— Он был возле места преступления, — поясняю я. — И вскоре после того, как это случилось.

— Блядь.

— Помню, слышала что-то о машине-убийце. От тебя.

Но парень набрасывается на меня. Поосторожнее!

— Слушай, он бы такого не сделал. Клянусь! Он не такой, он не верит... у него есть принципы!

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Я пячусь, поднимая руки ладонями вперед: тактика, которая успокаивает людей. — Я и не говорила, что он убийца. Убийцей оказался зубастый слизняк весом в тонну, со вкусом к человеческому мясу. Но Сек был там, и мне нужно знать, где его найти.

Льюис надувает щеки. Дальше по улице начинает выть сигнализация, и я молюсь, чтобы владелец пришел поскорее. Прямо ненавижу этот звук. Льюис пожимает плечами, качает косматой головой.

— Ну, понятия не имею, с чего тебе спрашивать меня. Я его уже пять лет не видел.

«Ну, разве ты не странный тип?» — думаю я. На самом деле, правильнее было бы спросить, почему подростком он таскался за внеземным киборгом — потенциальным убийцей. Но Льюис говорит о Секе, словно тот его старый друг. И, мне кажется, так и было. По меньшей мере, это интересно.

— Мистер Коулман, а что именно он из себя представляет? И кто он для вас, раз уж на то пошло?

Кадык Льюиса дергается — хорошо заметно на тощей шее. Приуныв, он тяжело опирается на стенку.

— Он далек, — заключает Льюис. Я понимающе киваю.

— Да... и... что это именно такое?

— Не отсюда. — Очень конкретно! Потом Льюис добавляет: — Но в каком-то смысле совершенно местный.

Я пришла сюда в надежде, что все немного распутается, но, очевидно, жестоко ошиблась.

— Он пришелец, — бросает Льюис. — Маленькая, зеленая, мягкая фигня, живущая в скорлупе, сделанной из в высшей степени инертного сплава. Он никогда особо не болтал о том, откуда прибыл, или почему рядом нет никого такого же. Вот и все, что я могу сказать.

Уже лучше. Я решаю нырнуть поглубже.

— Когда я видела вас в девяностые, вы показались близкими друзьями, — добавляю, опираясь, как и Льюис, спиной о прохладный, довольно влажный кирпич. — Чудак, который тусуется с маленькими, мягкими зелеными фиговинами.

Он удивленно таращит глаза. Как для наркомана, он слишком болезненно на это реагирует.

— С какого беса ты об этом знаешь?

Я пожимаю плечами.

— Исследовала кое-что. — Тогда я прекращаю умничать. — И я бросила в него жестянкой, когда мне было семь, а ты сказал, что он меня прикончит.

Проходит некоторое время, но потом Льюис резко кивает.

— Такое часто случалось. Ублюдки. Просто потому, что он не такой, как все.

— Совсем не такой, — соглашаюсь я. — Вы оба не такие.

— И, пока это не превратилось в дело о педофилии: это я за ним таскался, а не наоборот. Честно говоря, когда мы только встретились, большую часть времени он пытался от меня отделаться.

На последней фразе я вздрагиваю.

— Я... такого не говорила. Даже не подумала, на самом деле. Спасибо, что подал идею.

— Ну, прости.

— Тогда кто он для тебя?

Льюис вздыхает. Потирает руки, словно замерз.

— Я был тупым пацаном. На улицах меня не особо уважали. А он... он был моим лучшим другом. Так я это теперь вижу.

Я подавляю смешок. Он тоже улыбается, довольно мило.

— Чего? Мне было десять, что, это настолько странно? Ты видела «Трансформеров»? Чего бы я еще мог сделать, увидев робота-убийцу? Мы познакомились, когда в Центральном парке я пнул ему в голову мяч.

— Окей, честно, — хихикаю я. Сама страдаю тем же: воображаемые друзья. — А как он это воспринимал?

— Привык. Я никогда не знал о нем слишком много.

Вау. Во время этого псевдо-допроса я обменялась с этим парнем куда большим количеством слов, чем за все время с Верном.

— А почему вы не виделись? Он пропал, или?..

— Нет. Я вырос. Вот так вышло. А я понял, что он не собирается взрослеть.

Он зашаркал подошвой по асфальту. Кажется, я устроила ему настоящий праздник ностальгии, и огромный.

— Я принял решение, и меня задело, когда ему оно не понравилось.

— Кому? Роботу? С чего бы ему волноваться?

— Ну, он много орал. Как нацист. Не открывал... лицо или что-то другое.

Я посмотрела на его руки. Кажется, понятно, что это был за выбор. Никто не идеален.

— И ты с тех пор его не видел?

— Иногда, случайно. Как и ты. Но ничего не говорил.

Внезапно я думаю о Мелани, и свежая рана начинает болеть.

— Жаль это слышать.

— А, да не стоит.

Сигнализация наконец замолкает. Стоя здесь, под небом таким голубым, каким оно кучу лет уже не было, я вдруг понимаю, как мне здесь спокойно. Просто... говорить. С этим нариком. И это напоминает мне о моем вчерашнем «трипе».

— Тебя вообще не напугало, что он умеет менять форму? — рискнула спросить я.

Льюис застывает. Он выглядит неподдельно изумленным.

— Чего?

Я сдаю назад.

— О... он был вроде гуманоидо... кальмаром. Иногда. Примерно такого роста, — я показываю высоту рукой. Льюис мотает головой.

— Что за хрень ты несешь? Мы об одном и том же говорим, или...

Странно это все. Серьезно. Он бы о таком знал. Пусть даже они и разошлись пять лет назад. Льюис знает об этом существе больше, чем кто-либо другой. Разве что Сек скрывал что-то от него, и, должно быть, это разумное решение. Я решаю выдать мой секрет, то, что со мной случилось.

— Мистер Коулман, когда я наткнулась на него в доках, он выглядел, как гуманоидный монстр. Но, когда его ранили, он вроде как... съежился и превратился в кальмара.

Ну и взгляд у него! Льюис думает, пытаясь вспомнить. Может, что-то из сказанного мной звучит знакомо, так что я продолжаю:

— Потом утром приехала его оболочка, прямо как такси, он забрался в нее и... уехал.

— Говоришь, ты оставалась с ним, пока он был таким?

— Да, оставалась.

— Прямо безумие какое-то, — он неожиданно поднимает взгляд. — Хотя, насчет брони... думаю, ты бы узнала ее снова, так что...

Я хмурюсь. Что-то не сходится. Он ничего не знает о гибриде. Действительно не знает.

Пожимаю плечами.

— Может, я наткнулась не на того... далеко-кальмара. Если ты не знаешь, где его найти, то, думаю, это все.

Льюис продолжает думать. Рада, что могу поговорить с кем-то не аномальным (как Мелани). Он выглядит раздраженным.

— Это все?

— Конечно. Спасибо за потраченное время.

— Ага, и тебе спасибо. Если найдешь его, передай от меня привет. — Потом Льюис широко, лукаво улыбается. — На самом деле, как насчет поболтать... в пятницу?

Я замираю. Быть того не может! Оборачиваюсь с открытым ртом.

— В пятницу?

— Ага. — На лице Льюиса выражение, которое едва не заставляет меня ему врезать. Но только едва. — Дальше по улице есть местечко, «Аквариум». Там неплохая еда.

Поверить не могу.

— Мистер Коулман, вы что, на свидание меня приглашаете?

Он смеется, широко разводит руками.

— Нет, просто встречаюсь с еще одним знакомым Сека. Но если тебе хочется назвать это так...

Я хихикаю с издевкой. Мой взгляд падает на его руку.

— Слезай с этой дохлой кобылы, тогда и поговорим.

Я сворачиваю за угол — обратно на тротуар, где полным-полно велосипедов, а обочина заставлена микроавтобусами. Щеки горят. Свидание?! Вау, и за кого он меня принимает? Печально, блин.

Строго говоря, я попросту зря потратила время. Но, как ни странно, мне так не показалось. Я уже кучу времени не чувствовала себя настолько нормально. И только теперь понимаю, какой стала одинокой. Гоняюсь за выдуманными пришельцами.

Я слышу, как за моей спиной по переулку стучат шаги.

— Эй!

Я вопросительно оборачиваюсь, почти с радостью, и вижу, что Льюис шел за мной. Льюис. Я его уже по имени называю. Глупая Элиза, глупая! Он останавливается, его длинные тощие руки свисают, покачиваясь, по бокам.

— Было кое-что, о чем он иногда говорил. Сек, в смысле.

Я с готовностью киваю. Льюис оглядывается, затем пятится, и мы почти отступаем обратно в переулок. Когда мы снова там, он наклоняется ко мне — чувствую на лице его дыхание, — и понижает голос, чтобы его могла слышать только я.

— Сек говорил, что не причинит мне вреда, а остальные далеки его ненавидят.

Были и остальные?

— И?..

Когда Льюис произносит остальное, на меня снисходит нечто вроде озарения. Но оно не слишком меня радует.

— Он говорил, что наполовину человек.


	15. Глава 15. Диагорас

Большую часть двадцати лет их жизни они провели вместе. Он был старше ее на два года, но, когда они сидели на стене и плевались в соседей вишневыми косточками, не возникало и тени сомнения, что эти двое родня. Одинаковые бледные лица с острыми чертами, одинаковые ямочки на подбородках и немного крючковатые носы — с возрастом эта черта станет еще заметнее. Они были неразлучны. До тех пор, пока малышке Эсме не сообщили, что ей следует вести себя как леди, а она не решила оправдать ожидания.

Разумеется, Лерой возмутился.

— С какого черта ты вдруг в леди захотела? — фыркнул он, когда малышка Эсме сообщила эту неприятную новость. Она изо всех сил старалась выглядеть понадменнее, а когда намеченный собеседник, которого стоило бы принизить, выше тебя ростом, это довольно трудно.

— Если будешь так выражаться, ни за что в рай не попадешь! Преподобный Форбс так сказал в прошлое воскресенье.

— К черту, говорю что хочу! — ответил Лерой.

— Новые туфли куплю. Мама сказала, ты новых не получишь, раз уж так разлохматил старые. — Эсме без сомнения наслаждалась ролью главного. Но Лерой только пожал плечами и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошагал дальше по улице.

— Отлично, будешь леди. Да плевать! Просто играть с тобой больше не стану. — Именно эта постоянная угроза отречься всегда заставляла Эсме выбираться из раковины и бежать босиком обратно на брусчатку.

Лерой был худощавым малым, но, пусть мышц ему и недоставало, коварства было в избытке. Хоть и не шпана, он мог отбрехаться от кучи мелких прегрешений — разбитых тарелок, выведенных из себя соседей, — а их мать, безжалостная, деспотичная матриарх, всегда относилась к сыну с подозрением. Но ненавидеть своего мальчика она не могла. Двух других сыновей унес тиф, и она выделяла Лероя, считала любимчиком.

Но — о! — это самый Лерой имел дурные наклонности. Одним августовским утром он поманил сестру в детскую, разжал кулак и показал отличного, новенького оловянного солдатика. У них был полный набор, но старых, с облупившейся краской и погнутыми штыками. Эсме все смотрела и смотрела.

— Взял его у старины Майки, который живет напротив, — похвастался он. — Стырил прямо через окно спальни. Солдатика подарили на день рождения его младшему братишке, а Том поспорил, что я ни за что не сделаю этого.

Эсме была в ужасе. Забраться в окно спальни означало вскарабкаться по водосточной трубе, а всем известно, какая она непрочная, и еще это почти наверняка означало, что тебя словят. Но он это сделал. Теперь он настоящий воришка.

Несмотря на это, брат стал для Эсме новым кумиром.

Назавтра старина Майки Дин, выйдя на улицу, потребовал вернуть собственность его младшего брата. Лерой вышел из дому, словно мученик в ожидании пыток. В то время ему было двенадцать.

— Верни солдатика, ты, мелкий недоносок! — Майки был здоровенным пацаном, в два раза крупнее брата, и с ним была его шайка — стена из сбитых костяшек, грязных коленок и перекошенных, уродливых лиц. Эсме смотрела, стоя в дверях — идти за братом было слишком страшно.

Окинув взглядом полдюжины лиц, Лерой больше не казался таким храбрым. Они ударили его первым, потом пнули по ребрам, сунули лицом в грязь. И все это время Лерой крепко сжимал в кулаке свой приз. Они били его, пока отец, Диагорас-старший, не приехал на своем мотоцикле и не прогнал их.

Эсме вспомнила, как водопадами лилась вода с одежды, которую отжимала мать, покрасневшая от крови вода в большом стальном тазу. Эсме больше не считала Лероя храбрым — просто безрассудным. 

Кровь, хлеставшая из носа Лероя, была такой густой, что казалась почти черной. Но его это не волновало. На самом деле он улыбался. Майки быстренько все забывал, стоило ему сорвать злость. Лерою не придется отдавать солдатика.

И это было последним из его воровских похождений.

И все же, Лерой так и не стал по-настоящему культурным. Может, он и бросил шорты ради длинных брюк и вознесся на cursus honorum системы оценивания, но коварство осталось при нем. И оно изменилось. Превратилось в инструмент, который он бережно использовал, чтобы получить желаемое — со случайными угрозами и вульгарным обаянием. К собственному отвращению, Эсме обнаружила, что многие девушки находят подобное чрезвычайно привлекательным. Как-то раз она застукала свою подругу, Вилму — та подхалимничала перед Лероем, — и Эсме пришлось разорвать с ней отношения на целую неделю, потому что это было противно. Не то чтобы на Лероя стоило посмотреть. Он просто казался человеком, у которого есть план. 

И план действительно был.

Однажды, когда Лерою было четырнадцать, а Эсме — двенадцать, он в очередной раз позорился, привычно провожая ее домой. С того места, где они стояли, был виден весь остров. В полуденном тумане верхушки небоскребов выглядели особенно огромной рощей. 

— Знаешь, кем я хочу стать, когда наконец выберусь на свободу? — внезапно спросил Лерой. Весьма привыкшая к его философским монологам, Эсме продолжала идти. 

— Президентом?

Он рассмеялся.

— Неа. Само собой, у президента куча власти, но это такая должность, на которой слишком много придется вкалывать. Нельзя делать что хочешь, когда мир от тебя зависит. Неа. Я просто хочу стать самым богатым человеком в мире.

Эсме хмыкнула.

— Этого все мальчики хотят. А как ты собираешься разбогатеть?

Лерой пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Пойду в банду, ограблю банк.

Эсме сообщила ему, что не думает, что такое случится. Это ни на миг не поколебало Лероя.

— Ну, спорим, у меня получится? Только вот ты не станешь спорить. Как бы сказала мама, это не в стиле леди.

Так уж вышло, что спустя три жалких года мечтам Лероя суждено было отправиться в долгий ящик. Кое-каким людям за океаном нужна была помощь против некоего кайзера Вильгельма, и это было все же лучше, чем перебирать бумажки в «Хуберте и сыне», сражаясь в колледже с пыльными учебниками. Должно быть, в тот день, когда Лероя завербовали, весь район слышал, как он хвастался, как ударил кулаком по столу, споря с отцом. 

Эсме помнила, как стояла среди тесных, ликующих городских толп — море флагов, транспаранты горделиво натянуты между окнами. Она проталкивалась вперед, мимо кричавших возлюбленных, чтобы встать рядом с Бетти Луиз. Эсме презирала эту женщину, но, где бы та ни находилось, Лерой оказывался неподалеку. 

— Не видела его еще? — выкрикнула она сквозь топот ботинок и здравицы. Бетти кивнула в ответ.

— Боже, боже, боже, Эсме! Разве это не здорово? Они будут героями!

Эсме уже собиралась ответить, когда зеленый грузовик, битком набитый солдатами, проехал мимо них. И он там был. Лерой в щегольской шляпе, опиравшийся на ружье, улыбался и махал рукой. Бетти вскрикнула так громко, что, должно быть, у нее еще много дней потом болело горло.

Эсме посмотрела прямо на брата и ей повезло встретить его взгляд. Он ее заметил и улыбнулся по-особенному, блеснув зубами. Такое выражение означало: он вот-вот сделает что-то отчаянное или глупое — и знает об этом, а еще ему плевать, что скажет сестра. Эсме часто видела это выражение — такое знакомое, что она опознала бы его и за милю. 

И тогда она видела его в последний раз.

Конечно, никто не хотел думать о том, что пишут в газетах. О том, как девятнадцать тысяч британских мужчин были безжалостно истреблены, под дождем, в грязи, в местечке под названием Сомма. Это было слишком далеко и приносило деньги. Люди старались не обращать внимания.

Еще один день. Газета валится, как снег на голову. Они это сделали. Первая мировая закончилась.

И неожиданно Лерой снова был на кухне, обедая за постыдно крошечным столиком. На Эсме он не смотрел. Он ни на кого не смотрел. Жевал пищу, словно ее отравили. И вскоре мама перестала пытаться вовлечь его в разговор.

Был у него вот этот взгляд. Не такой, о которых Эсме слышала. Он молилась каждую ночь, и в некотором роде получила вознаграждение за свои старания. На лице Лероя был порез, но шрама не осталось. Руки и ноги остались на месте, и внутри тоже ничего всерьез не повредилось. Эсме рассказывали о мужчинах, которые убаюкивали себя криками, которые тряслись, передвигались рывками. Лерой вернулся живым. Майки Дин — нет.

Но его глаза говорили о другом. Они не стали огромными, пустыми черными дырами, нет. Не в этом крылась проблема. Эти карие окружности были полны — полны чем-то слишком страшным, чтобы спрашивать об этом, да даже и думать. Это был гнев. И, хотя Эсме и не догадывалась еще об этом, этот гнев никуда не денется. Зато догадывался ее брат.

К концу недели Лерой Диагорас съехал. Бросил колледж и уехал. Мистер Хуберт замолвил за него словечко, так что ему больше не придется перекладывать бумажки и выносить мусор.

Прошли года. Все изменилось. За благословенные десять лет Нью-Йорк стремительно вырос — только чтобы увянуть, как цветок, побитый заморозком. Здания выстреливали из почвы, словно новые побеги; некоторые так и не дожили до расцвета. 

Эсме перебралась в Сити: работала стенографисткой в докторском кабинете, сделала «химию» и курила «Лаки Страйк».

Одним прекрасным днем этот постоянно оправдывающийся слюнтяй Элджернон из офиса этажом ниже доказал, что все ошибаются, и пригласил Эсме на танцы. И, пятью годами позже, спустя множество оттоптанных пальцев, он сделал ей предложение. Ради собственной репутации ей стоило бы сказать «нет». Но, опять же — Эсме его любила.

Вечеринку по поводу помолвки они устроили в ресторане «Карлайла». Это стоило уйму денег, но время было выбрано идеально, потому что спустя четыре месяца никто бы себе не смог такого позволить. Сквозь звон бокалов и смех Эсме увидела Лероя — и поняла, что это он, только взглянув на него еще раз. Это было как призрака увидеть. Что-то из прошлого, проступающее сквозь дым, в каком-то смысле прежнее, но неузнаваемое в другом. Лерой носил смокинг — такой остромодный, что об него можно было порезаться, — и, когда обернулся и увидел ее, улыбнулся по-другому.

— Вот и она, счастливица!

Они обнялись, и это ощущалось так неловко — всего лишь вежливо.

— Ну что ты, Лерой, я...

Время, казалось, замерло. Она словно пыталась увидеть в этом человеке того, который стоял под транспарантами бельевых веревок, которые когда-то расчерчивали небо возле их жилья. И не могла. Конечно, Эсме кое-что слышала. Даже видела фотографии в газетах. «Мистер Лерой Диагорас: успех за одну ночь». Слышала и другое: неоплаченные счета, никаких компенсаций за сломанные руки. Рабочие, выброшенные на помойку, словно стоптанные ботинки. Он это сделал. Сколотил состояние, сколотил крепко и сильно. Эсме и не догадывалась, что это так сильно меняет людей.

Когда атмосфера стала неспокойной, а разговор с матерью Элджи утомил до слез, Эсме направилась в угол, к Лерою, поправлявшему запонки.

— Давно мы не виделись, — сказала она. — Ты бы хоть позвонил или что.

Лерой тихо рассмеялся.

— Ну, я ж не знал, что ты переедешь, — небрежно заметил он. В его позе крылась какая-то незаинтересованность, даже фальшь. Эсме не знала, нравится ей это или нет — это казалось незнакомым. Она зажгла сигарету.

— Ну, я слышала кое-что о небоскребе. О куче людей, до смерти загнанных на работе Большой Шишкой.

Это прозвучало как едкая, злая шутка, но всего лишь шутка. Лерой ненадолго замолчал.

— Чертовы индейцы. Филонят целый день, потом ранятся обо что-нибудь и хотят, чтобы я и за это платил.

— Четыре этажа в неделю. Не похоже, что они филонят.

— О, слушай их больше. Серьезно, ты выходишь замуж и хочешь говорить об этом?

— Я просто разговариваю.

Эсме остановила взгляд на «ролексе» Лероя, потом посмотрела на рамку, висящую на стене. Где-то на фоне пианист наигрывал «Черничный холм*».

— Запомни одну вещь, сестренка, — внезапно нарушил молчание Лерой. Он медленно произнес: — Взбираясь на вершину, не позволяй никому себя тормозить. Не позволяй никому вставать у себя на пути. Ни на поле битвы, ни в офисе, ни на чертовом небоскребе. 

У Эсме не было времени спросить про войну: она чувствовала, что не сможет полностью понять — или не захочет. Но сейчас Эсме начала понимать. Лерой поднял голову, подобрался, глядя на всех и в никуда. Эсме окинула его долгим, тяжелым взглядом.

— Лерой, когда ты успел превратиться в такого громадного мерзавца?

Он ни на миг не помедлил с ответом.

— Блин, должно быть, уже давненько. Давай, иди к своему жиртресту.

— И пойду.

И, затушив сигарету, она пошагала прочь от Макиавелли, сидящего в углу, в сторону новой жизни, и поклялась Богу всегда стараться избегать его. Вечеринки ему никогда не нравились, так что, соответственно, так и не появился на свадьбе. Наверное, у него были дела поважнее. 

Как-то вечером, спустя год после того, как разразился кризис, из кинохроники во Флориде они узнали, что в театре на Бродвее случилось массовое убийство. Историю сняли не как что-то серьезное, а просто как интересный сюжет. Так или иначе исчезало множество людей: бросались со зданий, выигрывали деньги и уезжали из города или просто... исчезали. Куча разного вздора — люди твердили, что видели омерзительных чудовищ. Случился какой-то налет на лагерь бродяг в Центральном парке, и суеверные идиоты утверждали, что видели летающих дьяволов. Следующим утром обнаружилось триста двадцать мертвых тел — и еще четыре сотни пропавших без вести.

Эсме притворилась, что ком не застрял в ее горле, когда в газетах сообщили, что Лерой был одним из них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Анахронизм. Песня «Черничный холм» была написана в 1940 году, десятью годами позже событий, описанных в фике (прим.пер.)


	16. Глава 16. Алая лента

Над головой жужжит потолочный вентилятор. Старомодная штука, заменить бы ее. Шум меня бесит, а сейчас совсем не время.

Когда мы в прошлый раз виделись с капитаном Джонсоном, когда я просила отставки, он весь сверкал улыбками. Но сейчас он сидит, разглядывая меня, и презрительно сжимает губы. Я по уши в дерьме. 

— Чудовища, — говорит он, почти сплевывая это слово. — Ты занималась расследованием чертовых чудовищ.

В животе что-то переворачивается. Я делаю вдох.

— Сэр, я понимаю, что это звучит смехотворно. Но вы видели рапорт, видели, на что похожа та штука из Рэд Хук...

Взмахом руки он заставляет меня умолкнуть.

— Слушай, мне плевать, что это была за фигня. Важно, что оно кое-кого убило. Плевать, на что оно похоже, важно, откуда взялось и кто его владелец, если такой вообще есть. Суть в том, что ты самовольно продолжила расследование. — Он глядит мне в глаза; его собственные, большие и карие, слегка воспаленные, даже усталые, но всегда пронизывающие насквозь. Его взгляд почти обжигает. — Итак, я ценю инициативность. Правда. Но ты взялась за чужую работу. У тебя и свое место есть, Бирчвуд.

— Сэр, я была в увольнении...

— Ты была в увольнении! — ревет он. У Джонсона невероятная способность заставить стены дрожать, а стекло — бренчать, если нужно. — Не нужно было ничем заниматься во время увольнительной! Нужно было к врачу пойти, а не играть в Скуби-ду! А еще я слышал, что ты расспрашивала нариков про чертовых пришельцев!

Мне хватило возмущения, чтобы ответить:

— Сэр, пришельцы существуют! Вы же помните атаку киберлюдей.

Он медленно выдыхает.

— Не в этом дело, Бирчвуд. Суть в том, что ты ничего не делала без приказа. А раз уж ты делала, это не значит, что у тебя будет еще один выходной по болезни. Может, тебя и тигр отметелил, мне плевать, но пока ты можешь стоять на ногах и соображаешь ясно, ты будешь работать. Я понятно изъясняюсь?

Раны под повязкой все еще дергало. И я не спала двое суток.

— Да, сэр.

В словах Льюиса имелся смысл. Теперь я обдумываю это. Уродливый, скрюченный, в пятнах и мозолях, он все же достаточно походил на человека. Про себя я называю его гибридом.

Но я предполагала, что он только напоминает человека. Если это действительно так, что все только хуже. Особенно зная, что мы с этой штукой повязаны кровью. Зная, что он один из нас, но не совсем. Недостаточно.

А что, если когда-то он был полностью человеком? Должно быть, его родителям довелось пережить немало трудных ночей. Но знаю, что это не так. Все по-другому. Других далеков я ни разу не видела.

А что, если он — результат эксперимента, и его укололи наркотиками, а может, разорвали пополам, прямо как тупой учебник, по которому мы учились в старших классах? В него что-то внедрили, а потом убрали? Содрали старую кожу, обнажив поблескивающую слизью плоть: Нет, хватит.

А что, если я, или кто-нибудь еще, станет как он?

Слезы наворачиваются на глаза. И тошнота подкатывает к горлу. От таких новостей с души воротит.

А я-то позволила этой штуке спать на моем диване, в моей собственной квартире, и нас разделяла всего-лишь тонкая фанерка. Тогда я не боялась, зато теперь — да.

Джонсон встает, и реальность хватает меня за пятки. Вставая, он превращается в великана: выше шести футов ростом, мощная грудь под синей рубашкой. На его груди — огромное пятно пота. Лучше бы он остался сидеть.

— Знаю, что ты хотела уйти, — продолжает Джонсон, — но не думаю, что ты хотела, чтобы тебя с треском выставили из полиции, разве что так и было задумано. Верно я говорю?

Пытаюсь выбросить из головы картинку с извивающимися щупальцами. О машине, которая раскрывает черные острые лепестки, словно орхидея.

Я утвердительно киваю.

— Ну, мы и не собираемся тебя выгонять, Бирчвуд. Не сейчас.

После этих слов я чувствую в пальцах дрожь облегчения.

— Но это приводит нас вот к чему. — Джонсон протягивает руку и берет со стола папку.

— Я решил, что раз уж тебя так привлекает наука, стоило бы тебе взглянуть вот на это. — Его голос обманчив, но, когда Джонсон достает содержимое папки, оттуда выпадает вырезка из вчерашней газеты. Он вручает мне папку, словно учебник, который я должна вызубрить от корки до корки.

— Завтра пресс-конференция, — сообщает он и садится, скрипя креслом. — И — кто бы мог подумать! — ее проводят в Колумбийском университете. Ясно тебе? Будешь там.

Унижение опаляет лицо. Конечно, он издевается.

— И какое отношение одно имеет к другому? — спрашиваю я.

Джонсон откидывается на спинку кресла. На его лице нет и тени веселья. Только внимание.

— Там будут обсуждаться две темы. Первая — теории насчет нападений того здоровяка, которого называют слайзером. С этой темой ты без сомнения знакома.

После этих слов я съеживаюсь. И едва замечаю, что слово «слайзер» употребляет мой шеф. Не Сек, единственный, который при мне так называл это существо. Господи, снова Сек.

— Но ты пойдешь на другую встречу, — продолжает Джонсон. — По поводу весьма спорного запуска «Вэллианта». Постоишь там в охране. Уверен, это тебя отрезвит.

Не знаю, как к этому относиться. Лекции мне никогда не нравились. Я уже работала в службе безопасности и всерьез думала, а не выстрелить ли себе в ногу, чтобы стало поинтереснее. Но сейчас все иначе. Если будут обсуждать текущие события, резонанс должен быть ого-го.

Теперь Джонсон сует мне под нос фотографию. Снова вырезка из газеты, но на этот раз на ней женщина перед микрофоном в огромном зале. Крупная, но полнота ей к лицу. Я бы сказала, что ей чуть за сорок, у нее римский нос и маленький, крепко сжатый рот. Темные волосы связаны в тугой хвост, взгляд почти без эмоций.

— Доктор Дениз Алсуотер, — говорит мне Джонсон. — Получила «нобелевку» по физике в девяносто восьмом. При постройке двигателей воздушного судна она помогала по всяким техвопросам, но это было давненько, и с тех пор общественность потеряла ее из виду.

Киваю. Кажется, я ее видела недавно: в новостях или документалке. Джонсон делает жест подойти ближе, и я возвращаю вырезку ему.

— А теперь, Бричвуд, вот чего я от тебя хочу: будь при ней весь день. Утверждают, что «Вэлиант» выбрасывает в атмосферу сраную уйму углекислого газа. Гринписовцы не в восторге. Так что... прикрой ее от пуль. Дай по роже парочке хиппарей. Да все то, что ты уже делала. Хотя в основном нужно будет стоять с угрожающим видом. Ты же справишься? Или это слишком сложно?

«Вэлиант»! Вспоминаю мультики, которые я в детстве смотрела по субботам. Плавучая крепость. Чтобы поверить, надо увидеть. Но я многое повидала в последние дни. И не уверена, во что я теперь верю. Может, мне нужно добрую пару часов послушать что-нибудь сложное и занудное, чтобы забыть обо всем. Да и выбора особого нет.

— Есть, сэр.

Джонсон улыбается. Губы у него широкие и толстые, и улыбка у него всегда получается немного нервной. Не идет ему это выражение.

— Вот это я и хотел услышать. Первым делом тебе выдадут пропуск. Вопросы есть?

Я молчу.

— Этот звук мне даже больше нравится.

— Да, сэр. Я буду там.

Решив, что совещание окончено, я направляюсь к двери.

— О, просто чтоб ты знала, Бирчвуд.

Огромный, грозный, всевидящий, Джонсон садится в кресло.

— Вчера вечером арестовали мистера Льюиса Коулмана.

Мое сердце замирает, и такая реакция изумляет меня сильнее прочего.

— Повторное совершение преступления, связанного с наркотиками, — говорит Джонсон. — Весь прошлый год на героине. Никак не пытается с этим бороться. О тебе ни слова не сказал. Зато сказали его друзья — что какой-то коп по имени Элиза заходила до полудня.

Ну конечно. Как бы еще он узнал о случившемся?

О Господи. Я этого не хотела. Надеюсь, это ему поможет — то, что его поймали. Сколько его могут у нас продержать?

До меня доносится лающий, гортанный звук: кажется, это смех Джонсона.

— Да не сомневаюсь, он-то в инопланетянах дока. Самое то для таких разговоров. Вы о зеленых человечках говорили? Нет, думаю, о лицехватах. Думаю, он их постоянно видит.

Образ человека, чей мозг едва держится в голове, остается у меня перед глазами. Образ существа с щупальцами и мудрым голубым глазом, которое сидело на моем подоконнике перед рассветом.

И я не сомневаюсь, что это случилось по-настоящему.

Вежливо улыбаюсь.

— На самом деле тогда мы обсуждали фиолетового слизня, который разорвал Карлосу плечо, — попраляю его я. Джонсон тут же обрывает смех.

— И как же я позабыла упомянуть о гигантской черной солонке, вроде тех, которые убили в прошлом году в Лондоне триста человек? Тот момент мы оба видели, Льюис и я. До завтра, сэр.

***

Со второй попытки она набирает в наладоннике верную комбинацию. Затем заходит в комнату А-44, совершенно не удивляясь темноте, которая там царит.

Далек был рожден в темноте, так что, вероятно, гибрид ее предпочитает. Она часто, но ненадолго задается вопросом, кем же был человек — участник того эксперимента. И осталось ли от него что-нибудь.

Она шарит рукой по стене в поисках выключателя. Находит.

Словно экран монитора, прямоугольное окно камеры оживает, озаряется светом. Сек, сидящий на краю койки, вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Я думала, ты спишь, — говорит она без всякой попытки извиниться. Сек, с его кожей цвета сырых внутренностей, бросает на гостью резкий, недовольный взгляд и трет глаз, потом отворачивается.

— Я не спал, — отвечает он. Стекло толщиной в два сантиметра, но гибрида отлично видно.

Дениз усаживается: окно расположено достаточно низко, чтобы себе это позволить. Ее взгляд блуждает по запястьям гибрида. Какими они стали костлявыми! А рубашка висит на нем, как больничный халат. Он теряет в весе.

— Прошлым вечером ты отказался принять пищу, — отмечает она. — И утром то же самое. Могу я спросить: почему?

Сек делает вдох, опираясь локтями о колени. Он выглядит очень спокойным. Уже не впервые она замечает в его движениях странную медлительность, практически изящество. И вспоминает: по слухам, когда-то он был великим предводителем. Теперь они знают немного больше.

— Я не был голоден. У далеков нет понятия об употреблении пищи, так что с твоей стороны глупо считать, что я стану есть.

— Ты должен поесть. Так нельзя. — Если голос и звучит настойчиво, Дениз тут же прячет эмоцию. Сентиментальностью ничего не добьешься. — Если нет, то нам придется кормить тебя силой, и я уверена, никто из нас этого не хочет. Верно?

Теперь он к ней оборачивается, смотрит на нее лениво, почти с превосходством. Она научилась читать его эмоции.

— Уверен, ты и до такого опустишься. Я никогда не просил приводить меня сюда.

— Мы дали тебе свободу.

— И комендантский час.

— И все же, кажется, ты готов сотрудничать.

— В какой-то мере.

В Дениз начинает вскипать недовольство. Она трет ладонью лицо, стараясь успокоиться. Делает глубокий вдох.

— Сек, завстра в университете состоится пресс-конференция.

Без предупреждения Сек поднимается на ноги. Он не слишком рослый, но выглядит пугающе.

— Мы будем обсуждать запуск воздушного корабля и саммит, который будет на нем проводиться. По поводу отношений с Великобританией.

Сек начинает ходить по камере туда-сюда. Его щупальца в знак понимания слегка вздрагивают. Дениз втягивает носом воздух. Вспоминает развод. Сказать Элли, что папа больше с нами не живет.

Но сейчас немного иначе.

— Чуть позже, после обеда, будут обсуждать и другую тему — атаку слайзера. Конференция широко освещается прессой. Вряд ли они возложат ответственность на нас. Но...

Она замолкает. Гибрид оборачивается и вопросительно глядит на нее.

— Что «но»?

Она с трудом глядит ему в лицо.

— Мы можем... прервать эксперимент с Разломом.

Вот, он проскальзывает. Всего лишь на миг — изумленный, даже испуганный вид. Сек опускает голову, сглатывает, его взгляд мечется по полу.

— Этого не произойдет. Мы близки к прорыву, — резко возражает он.

— А я и не говорю, что мы прервем. Но, Сек, даже если мы продолжим, сомневаюсь, что получим хоть какой-либо желаемый результат. Рисков слишком много. Эксперимент стоит гораздо больше нашего годичного гранта, и, как мы заметили, привлекает внимание.

На миг Сек выглядит так, словно его предали.

— Мы не можем позволить вот так привлекать внимание общественности, — продолжает Дениз. — Не тогда, когда ты здесь.

— Нет.

— Сек, будь благоразумен. Мы же благоразумно вели себя с тобой.

— Вы били меня током.

— Тебя требовалось усмирить. В то время мы считали, что ты можешь оказаться враждебным. Но это случилось только раз, всего лишь раз. До того, как мы поняли, что ты сдашься без боя. Нет, взгляни на меня!

Сек сжимает кулаки и упирается ими в противоположную стену — так, что испещренные пятнами сосудов костяшки белеют.

Призрак вины на мгновение заглядывает Дениз в лицо.

— Посмотри на меня! — приказывает она. — Сек! Все еще под вопросом. Но нам всем приходится чем-то жертвовать.

Сек молчит. Потом коротко смеется.

— Жертвовать, — сплевывает он. — Не смей читать мне лекции о жертвах, доктор.

Он как-то странно произносит это слово — «доктор». Звучит очень конкретно, даже сокровенно.

Дениз встает. С нее хватит.

— Посмотри на меня! — Он оборачивается, словно окрик вывел его из раздумий. — Сек, мы должны были передать тебя ЦРУ, как только ты у нас появился. Но мы не стали, и нарушаем все уставы, держа тебя здесь. — Она говорит все громче и громче. Почти кричит. — Твой эксперимент никогда бы не сработал. Ты говорил о своих сородичах. Им не нравятся ни изменения, ни примеси в твоем ДНК.Пойми, ты находишься в куда лучших условиях, чем мог бы очутиться. Чего еще мы можем тебе дать?

Сек продолжает стоять, упираясь кулаками в стену, но потихоньку расслабляется. В его глубоком голубом глазу скрывается боль. Поражение. Едва ли не страх. Он медленно опускает руки и снова садится на койку. Дениз замечает, что он дрожит.

Неожиданно она вскакивает, чувствуя странную потребность, стремление. Сказать что-то успокоительное. Но какая в этом польза? Далеки не чувствуют.

Но Сек чувствует.

И раньше Дениз это не беспокоило.

— Завтра тебя выпустят из камеры, — сообщила она. И снова, легкое подрагивание. Он ее услышал. — Но не из сектора А. Твоя броня останется на месте до дальнейших распоряжений. Надеюсь, ты что-нибудь съешь.

Гибрид поднимает голову. Какое-то мгновение останавливает взгляд на Дениз. Разлом для него важен, и потому доверять ему нельзя.

Она замечает выражение его лица. Вспоминает, как задавалась вопросом, осталось ли в нем хоть что-нибудь человеческое. А теперь кое-что замечает. Доброту. Он наклоняет голову, глядя в стену.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он так тихо, что это едва ли шепот.

Дениз не спрашивает, за что, но кивает в ответ.

Дверь камеры закрывается.

Сек остается один.


End file.
